


Головокружение

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: (don't worry he gets better), (it's mainly holding off a panic attack), A-spec Dirk Gently, Angst, But anyway this is mainly just sad nighttime longing, Demisexual Dirk Gently, Demisexual character having sex jic that's not your thing, Demisexuality, Dirk vs his nemesis: A Dressing Gown, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, It's holistic don't worry about it, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Read the opening notes for further warnings, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and the implication of holistic accidental mutual masturbation, canon-typical accidentally porny towel, i mean in as much as you can misuse something passively, like i guess all that happened wow, misuse of holistic powers, sex is in the third chapter sorry lads
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: В тот момент они оба были парализованы, так что Тодд не собирался думать об этом. Будет же странно и крипово зациклиться на том, как твой лучший друг лежал на тебе на кровати в отеле, потому что вас обоих подстрелили путешествующие во времени продавцы газонокосилок. Так ведь?
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 3





	1. Give Me Love, Give Me Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give Me Love, Give Me Vertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861927) by [gallantrejoinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantrejoinder/pseuds/gallantrejoinder). 



> В этом фике есть сцена употребления наркотиков без согласия. Она отчасти юмористическая, но персонажей парализуют и двигают в процессе. Для более конкретных предупреждений смотрите примечания внизу.  
> Название – отсюда:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uS7dtw6lREo
> 
> Примечание переводчика: моя карма – находить мертвые фандомы, да? То есть, вливаться в фандом уже после закрытия сериала(( Короче, я гребанный извращенец, и в этом фандоме существуют настоящие бриллианты среди фанфиков, но на мой вкус преступно мало порнухи! Разрешение у автора на перевод получено.  
> Также, автор разрешил объединить три фика серии в один и взять название из названия серии. Названия отдельных частей сохраню в качестве названий глав)

Может, у Тодда и много проблем с пониманием своих чувств, но ему тридцать четыре, он пытается восстановить отношения с семьей, у него есть замечательная работа и друзья, которых он любит, и он прекрасно понимает, что влюблен в Дирка Джентли. Также, он прекрасно понимает, что Дирк не любит его в ответ, по крайней мере, не в том же самом смысле, и с этим все _в порядке_. Тодд смирился с этим.

Дирк в любом случае любит Тодда гораздо больше, чем он заслуживает. Дирк любит Тодда так, будто он – лучшее, что случилось с ним, будто Тодд – лучший друг, которого Дирк ждал вечность, и, конечно, Тодд об этом знает. Несмотря ни на что, Тодд – тот, кого Вселенная выбрала специально для Дирка, и у Дирка, _что удивительно_ , нет возражений.

И Тодд не собирается давать ему поводов для возражений, именно поэтому он намерен держать свои чувства при себе, пока они не пройдут. Это похоже на приступ парарибулита. Ему просто надо продолжать дышать, представлять, как он вынимает нож из своего сердца, представлять, что сердце может излечиться от такой мучительной раны, а потом, будто по мановению волшебной палочки, все пройдет.

Конечно, насколько бы отвратительно ужасными не были приступы парарибулита в процессе, они заканчиваются. Тодд не может сказать того же о чувствах, которые испытывает к Дирку. Задержать дыхание, пока ждешь, когда пройдет режущая боль в груди от того, что хочешь большего? С этим он может справиться, в этом он уже хорош. Но ожидать, что она полностью исчезнет?

Невозможно.

Все было бы проще, конечно, если бы Вселенная не была одержима идеей пытать Тодда неизбежностью его собственных чувств. Дело в деле. В этом дурацком деле, над которым они работают. Поначалу оно было простым. Поначалу всегда просто. События, тем не менее, определенно развивались в Дирковом темпе.

Начали они с выслеживания подручных международной наркомафии фейри до их номера в отеле, который они обыскали лишь отчасти, открывая дверцы и ящики. К сожалению, издалека послышались голоса тех самых подручных, которых возились с дверью, что означало, что их с Дирком сейчас поймают на горячем. И они запаниковали.

Дирк страшными глазами смотрит на Тодда и начинает отчаянно жестикулировать, беззвучно произнося что-то вероятно дохуя бессмысленное. Тодд беззвучно спрашивает _что_ , прежде чем понимает, что ругаться сейчас – не лучшая идея, прыгает вперед, хватает Дирка за руку и толкает его в ванную.

Они успевают, потому что дверь номера, наконец-то, открывается, стоит только Тодду прикрыть за ними дверь ванной. Дирк забирается в ванну, не имея больше никаких вариантов, пока Тодд застывает посреди комнаты, не зная, что делать дальше. За дверью он слышит голоса, которые приближаются к их убежищу. Он кидает взгляд на Дирка, который, кажется, вполне удобно чувствует себя там, где он есть.

Ну, значит ванна.

К сожалению, Тодд недооценивает всплеск адреналина, вызванный их поспешным отступлением. Когда он поднимает ногу, чтобы забраться в ванну к Дирку, который стоит абсолютно неподвижно в углу, спиной к стене, Тодд спотыкается. В попытке не упасть, он выкидывает вперед обе руки, с хлопком приземляясь так, что каждая ладонь оказывается по сторонам от головы Дирка. Обе его ноги уже в ванне, и в следующий момент он оказывается с Дирком лицом к лицу, в считанных дюймах от него.

Дирк широко распахивает глаза, Тодд замирает.

К его удивлению, Дирк ухмыляется.

– Прямо как в наш первый раз, а?

 _Дело_. Их первое дело, с Лидией. Нет никаких шансов, что Дирк имел в виду то, что Тодд услышал.

Тодд отстраняется, чувствуя, что краснеет. Дирк смотрит на него с любопытством, открывает рот, но Тодд просит его молчать, подняв вверх палец…

И это его вторая ошибка. Первой было то, что он вообще дал себя отвлечь, потому что через мгновение дверь ванной открывается, и он чувствует внезапный укол боли в шее.

Последнее, что Тодд видит, прежде чем его глаза закрываются – шок на лице Дирка, когда дротик попадает ему в грудь, и этого он точно не ожидал.

Спустя долгое время работы вместе, Тодд смирился с подобными ситуациями.

Наркотик, или что там было в этом дротике, не вырубает их, только парализует, делая конечности непослушными. Насколько Тодд слышит, они оба дышат, и он чувствует прикосновение – плитка под его щекой ощущается холодной – но он не может двигаться. Конечности просто не отвечают на его попытки.

Двое снаружи ругаются шепотом, в двух шагах от Дирка и Тодда, которые лежат на полу, что, наверняка, выглядит немного комично, это Тодд может признать.

– Я _поверить_ не могу, что ты их подстрелил! – более низкий обходит их тела, звуча немного взвинченно.

– А что мне надо было делать, отпустить их? – высокий звучит раздраженно.

– Если честно, Саймон, я думаю, нам стоит их убить и дело с концом. Нас никто не найдет, когда мы вернемся в 1843.

Вот черт. Не подручные фейри-нарко-мафии, значит. Путешественники во времени.

– Нет! Нет. Мы _не_ убийцы. Воры? Да. Вымогатели? Конечно. Продавцы газонокосилок по завышенной стоимости? Совершенно точно. Но _мы не убийцы_!

Ну, Тодд рад слышать, что у путешественников во времени есть _свои_ принципы.

Высокий замолкает, и Тодд очень надеется, что он не будет спорить.

– Наркотик их обездвижил. Он должен был их полностью вырубить. В конце концов, он легко вырубает слона. Может, нам просто оставить их тут?

Саймон топает ногой.

– Мы не можем просто оставить их так! Что если кто-то придет прибраться? Если увидят парочку этих праздно лежащих ребят на полу, они точно вызовут полицию!

 _Грубо_ , думает Тодд. Они с Дирком не виноваты в том, что парализованы.

– Погоди минутку… – первый звучит воодушевленно, что по опыту Тодда никогда не несет ничего хорошего для него, если исходит от тех, кто их поймал. – Разве ты не помнишь, как мы однажды попали в сад на рассвете, и увидели там двух джентльменов в объятиях?

– Не вспоминай об этом.

– Ну как ты не видишь? Почему не создать подобную картину с этими беднягами?

Тодд надеется, что «картина» – это не то, о чем он думает.

– Любой, кто войдет в комнату, сделает правильные выводы и поспешит удалиться.

Ох, нет, нет, _нет_.

– Может ты и прав, Роланд. Хорошо. Положим одного на кровать.

Тодд не может никак отреагировать, и это – странное ощущение, паника, хватающая его за горло. Тот, кого зовут Роланд, обхватывает Тодда поперек туловища, с ворчанием приподнимая его. Тодд чувствует, что больше не лежит на полу, когда его поднимают и кладут спиной на матрас. Тодд лежит, абсолютно неподвижный, пока Роланд снимает с него обувь.

– Поправь ему одежду, он выглядит, как пьяный, – хлопочет Саймон.

Если бы в этот момент Тодд мог закатить глаза, он бы так и сделал. Роланд поправляет его одежду, чтобы она выглядела прилично – как одежда того, кто контролирует свои движения, кто сам прилег подремать. Проблема в том, что Роланд все равно пропускает одну складку, которая неудобно упирается Тодду в позвоночник.

Но хуже этого унижения, гораздо хуже, то, что он чувствует, как Дирка аккуратно кладут сверху.

Тодд чувствует каждый дюйм Дирка, прижатый к нему. Он чувствует, как Роланд поворачивает голову Дирка к его шее. Он чувствует, как руки Дирка укладывают в притворном объятии. Он чувствует, как его руки кладут Дирку на спину, почти на бедра, и они остаются там покорно лежать, потому что Тодд, _блять, не может двигаться_.

Он чувствует, как Дирк спокойно дышит ему в шею, и ему интересно, паникует ли он сейчас так же, как сам Тодд. Ему хочется… хочется успокоить Дирка, провести рукой по спине, показать, что с ними все будет хорошо.

Двое путешествующих во времени идиотов ругаются еще несколько минут о том, как лучше их положить, пока Дирк и Тодд лежат, как куклы с перерезанным ниточками. Их двигают еще немного. Роланд снимает с Дирка обувь, развязывает галстук и снимает с него куртку. После этого Тодд обещает себе, что позволит Барт сделать с этими парнями все, что ей захочется.

А потом они уходят.

До этого момента Тодд концентрировался на своем более чем праведном гневе по отношению к похитителям и к неудачной ситуации, в которой они оказались. И это было прекрасным объектом для концентрации, потому что позволяло думать о чем угодно, кроме того, что Дирк прижимается к нему, лежа между его разведенных ног, будто…

Будто они изображают определенную «картину».

Ситуация, думает Тодд, и его мысли бегут вперед, забывая о его раненом сердце, выглядит так:

Кто-то зайдет в комнату. Они увидят двух мужчин, лежащих на кровати. Простыни смяты. Одежда в беспорядке. Они увидят губы на шее, увидят руки на бедрах, увидят закрытые глаза – этого достаточно, чтобы предположить, что двое уснули, или, если вошедший глянет лишь одним глазком, что они полностью заняты друг другом. Они увидят, как Дирк Джентли лежит между ног Тодда Бротцмана, и могут решить для себя что угодно.

Но видеть – даже близко не равно чувствовать. Тодд чувствует тяжесть Дирка на своей груди, это совсем немного мешает ему дышать, и он чувствует тепло Дирка своими бедрами, чувствует его спокойное дыхание на своей коже, потому что ни у кого из них нет выбора. Для кого-то, кто бы вошел, это все выглядело бы, как отъебись-сцена. Но для Тодда это значит… это значит… Это означает, что он лицом к лицу, грудь к груди, не говоря уже об остальных частях своего тела и частях тела _Дирка_ , столкнулся с тем фактом, что он хочет Дирка так сильно, что еле может дышать.

Он хочет Дирка во всех мыслимых смыслах. В таких, в которых и не думал, что может хотеть. Тодд спал с несколькими людьми, которых он может пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, но ни одни его отношения не длились дольше шести месяцев. Во-первых, потому что он был мудаком, и, сюрприз, никто не хочет встречаться с мудаком. А во-вторых… Во-вторых, он долго не мог простить себя, чтобы попытаться завести с кем-то отношения.

И если бы Дирк тоже его хотел, боже, он бы попытался.

Не то, чтобы что-то сильно изменилось бы. Он бы все равно делал то же самое, что и обычно: приносил Дирку чай, помогал ему собраться, когда мысли уводили его слишком далеко, следовал бы за ним в неизвестность снова и снова.

Но он бы мог делать с Дирком и кое-что другое.

Он бы аккуратно касался его. Он не знает, был ли Дирк хоть раз… он даже не знает, _интересует_ ли Дирка секс, но, если интересует, Тодд бы постарался для него. Он бы действовал так медленно, как Дирк хочет, так нежно, как ему нужно. А может Дирк и не захотел бы медлить, может он бы нырнул с головой в их отношения, как он делает со всем, но Тодд бы в любом случае старался. Он бы отдал себя Дирку, и сделал бы это сильно, быстро и всеобъемлюще. Он бы сделал с Дирком все, что тот бы захотел. Он бы относился к Дирку, как…

Тодд даже не может закончить мысль, не смущаясь, и не испытывая отвращения к себе. Какое право у него есть на такие фантазии о лучшем друге? Какой урод будет так поступать?

Хорошо, стоит дать себе немного слабины. Он бы не думал об этом, если бы буквально не лежал под Дирком с расставленными ногами. О, Иисусе, после того, как он подумал эти слова в таком порядке, он больше не сможет перестать их думать. Этот конкретный сценарий… Дирк, лежащий поверх него, Тодд, лежащий под ним с широко разведенными ногами, губы Дирка на его шее… не то, что часто приходило ему на ум. Это… без сомнения, возникало пару другую раз. Когда Тодд не мог остановить себя, когда уставал, когда хотел, чтобы… о нем позаботились. Тодд очень хочет вести себя с Дирком так, как тот этого заслуживает, хочет, чтобы Дирк говорил ему, что он молодец, что _Тодд_ – единственный, кто заставляет его чувствовать себя так, но… боже, есть что-то в том, чтобы дать Дирку затрахать себя до беспамятства.

И это последняя его мысль перед тем, как Фара выбивает дверь с ноги.

~

В конце концов, это одно из самых не впечатляющих их дел.

После того, как Фара убеждается, что Дирк и Тодд не мертвы и перестает паниковать, они едут в больницу, ждут около получаса, чтобы наркотик перестал действовать и остаются еще на пять часов для тестов, а потом едут домой, не сказав друг другу и пару слов после того, как их обнаружили. Или, по крайней мере, Дирк не говорит ничего. Фара пытается у них что-то уточнить, но Тодд издает звук протеста, стараясь ее остановить. Больше она не пытается.

Следующая неделя проходит в тумане пыльцы фей, сбивающих с толку перемещениях во времени и взрывающихся газонокосилках. Путешественники во времени, наконец, возвращаются в 1843 (более-менее), а наркомафия фейри соглашается держать свою мистическую пыльцу пикси подальше от мира людей, пока больше никто не будет пытаться украсть их священный _что-бы-это-там-ни-было-боже-Тодд-так-устал_. Дело раскрыто. Все и все вернулись на те места, где должны быть.

А Тодд не может перестать думать о том, как близко он был с Дирком.

Если быть честным с самим собой – привычка, к которой он старается пристраститься – он _пытается_ не думать об этом. Если честно, ему странно думать об этом, учитывая то, что Дирк в это время был парализован. Но и Тодд тоже был, не так ли? Наверное, можно думать о времени, когда твой лучший друг лежал на тебе на кровати в отеле, если _ни у кого_ из вас не было выбора. Ох, Иисусе, это выходит из-под контроля. Тодд точно криповый, но он просто… _не может_ перестать зацикливаться на этом.

Особенно, когда он не в лучшем состоянии. Прямо как сейчас.

Он лежит на кровати, спустя целую неделю после окончания дела, и он пытается заснуть. Призрак дыхания Дирка на его шее не дает ему этого сделать, все тело ноет от того, что он предпочитает не называть. Его сердце такое тяжелое, что не дает встать, придавливает к кровати.

Раньше справляться с этим было куда проще. С этими ебучими… _«муками неразделенной любви»_ или как к чертям называется эта боль и бесконечная нужда. Оно не сильно отличалось от парарибулита. Было не _так_ сложно представить, как чувство уходит, чтобы можно было заснуть. Но теперь Тодд знает, он _знает_ , как ощущается Дирк, знает его вес и запах его кожи.

В своем воображении он представляет их вдвоем на той кровати. Если бы Тодд мог шевелиться… ну, если бы Тодд мог шевелиться, он бы _отодвинулся_. Он бы никогда не стал трогать Дирка без его согласия.

Но, с другой стороны.

Если бы Тодд мог двигаться, Дирк бы мог тоже. Если бы Фара не пришла, наркотик прекратил бы действие через полчаса. И они бы лежали в объятиях друг друга все это время.

В больнице первым, чем смог пошевелить Тодд, как только действие наркотика стало спадать, был его мизинец. От него движение распространилось по ладони, потом по запястью. Если бы он все еще держал Дирка, он бы погладил его по спине. Так бы он мог сказать: _Я тут. Мне жаль. Просто подожди_. Способ говорить без слов, они часто так общаются, почти читая мысли друг друга до того, как кто-то откроет рот.

И может быть, Дирк бы тоже это почувствовал, то, как наркотик отпускает его. Может он… Может он не стал бы отодвигаться. Может, он притянул бы Тодда ближе.

Тодд ощущает толчок где-то глубоко внутри себя. Ему не стоит поддаваться. Ему не стоит думать об этом… но он продолжает. Он думает о вселенной, где Дирк тоже его хочет, вселенной, в которой Дирк бы коснулся Тодда по собственному желанию, и не отстранился, пока бы не стало пути назад.

Проводя рукой по своему телу Тодд позволяет себе, где его никто не видит, хотеть.

И, боже, насколько он _жаждет_. Тодд хотел бы, чтобы Дирк провел губами по его шее, чтобы он был так близко, что Тодд мог бы своими губами почувствовать его дыхание. Тодд хочет, чтобы Дирк поцеловал его. Он хочет впустить в свой рот его язык, чувствовать, как Дирк прижимается сильнее. Тодд хочет почувствовать, как Дирк улыбается, изучая его рот своим языком. Он хотел бы невозможного будущего, где им комфортно друг с другом, где Дирк знает, как дать Тодду то, что ему нужно – вещи, которые Тодд никогда не выскажет вслух, но которые Дирк все равно знает. Тодд хочет, чтобы Дирк целовал, и целовал, и целовал его до того момента, пока он и двух слов связать не сможет, а потом развел его бедра.

Полубессознательно Тодд копирует движения из фантазии, хотя у него точно нет сил на что-то настолько… интенсивное. И все же, по позвоночнику прокатывается дрожь, когда он думает о том, как Дирк поместился бы в пространство между его ног, думает о том, какое давление он бы создал. Он проводит ладонью по члену, сжимая слегка сильнее, чем нужно, представляя это давление. Это его фантазия, поэтому ему не приходится беспокоиться о том, насколько неловким был бы их секс в реальности. И обычно он этого и не делает, но поскольку сегодня ему хочется себя помучить, он представляет, как Дирк смеется, пытаясь открыть презерватив. Как они оба хихикают, осознавая, как должно быть странно быть рядом голыми и готовиться проделывать всякие достаточно безумные вещи со своими гениталиями. Он почти улыбается, он знает, что секс с Дирком будет таким же, как и все с ним связанное: немного неловким, немного восторженным, и полностью и целиком наполняющим его до самых костей.

Нет. Нет, думать об этом слишком больно. Он проматывает вперед, думая о том, каково будет ощущать Дирка внутри. Мерцающее тепло, подстегнутое его фантазиями, накатывает волнами, и он ускоряет ритм своей руки. Он не хочет задумываться о глубинном значении всего этого, он просто хочет, чтобы Дирк его трахнул.

Он бы хотел быть с Дирком лицом к лицу, если бы мог. Прошли годы с последнего раза, как он делал что-то такое, и только бог знает, способен ли он ещё на это, но… он бы хотел видеть Дирка. Он бы хотел взять его лицо в свои ладони, притянуть его ближе, и потом ещё ближе, когда Дирк бы вошёл в него. И поскольку сегодня Тодд решил потакать всем своим фантазиям, он представляет, что Дирку так же хорошо, как ему самому, что он даёт Дирку то, что никто больше не может дать.

Тодду не приходится представлять это чувство для себя. Он уже знает, что с Дирком будет так, как не бывало ещё ни с кем и никогда… потому что Дирк уже проделал этот трюк много раз. У Тодда не было поводов считать, что с сексом будет иначе.

Дирк любит покомандовать, и Тодд не сомневается, что в этом случае будет так же. Дирк может умолять Тодда посмотреть на него, просить сосредоточиться только на себе. Он может сказать Тодду, что все хорошо, и Тодд может, наконец-то, сможет найти слова… чтобы сказать Дирку, как ему хорошо, как много он значит для него. Насколько он изменил его жизнь.

Эти мысли подбираются слишком близко к тени воспоминания, чему-то, что он не хочет трогать… чему-то, неотрывно связанному с музыкой, формами, цветами и очень непохожему на то, что он чувствовал раньше.

Возможно, об этом не стоит слишком сильно думать. Он возвращается к своей фантазии, чувствуя, как расслабилась его рука, пытаясь поймать то чувство, которое разгоралось до того, как он все проебал, подумав о невозможном.

Перед закрытыми веками он видит картинки: Дирк полностью вошел в него, его ноги напряжены. Дирк прижимается лбом к нему, его губы – в считанных дюймах от губ Тодда, он тяжело дышит. Тодд бы лежал на спине, настолько открытый и уязвимый, каким никогда не позволяет себе быть. И Дирк бы трахнул его.

Дирк бы о нем позаботился.

Именно эта мысль толкает Тодда за край, прямиком в свободное падение оргазма, и на несколько благословенных секунд в его разуме нет ни одной мысли, кроме мысли о Дирке, он чувствует себя невесомым.

Реальность знает, как вмешаться в самый неподходящий момент.

Тодд открывает глаза, чувствуя, как облегчение после оргазма улетучивается, давая место в его сознании стыду. Он лежит абсолютно неподвижно, надеясь, что не разбудил никого никакими звуками… он кончает тихо, так было всегда, но все же. У них небольшая квартира, и у него есть целых два соседа.

И на одного из них он сейчас подрочил. Он сглатывает, чувствуя, как стыд наполняет его.

Ладно. Нет смысле зацикливаться на этом. Нет смысла думать о том, насколько он одиноко он себя чувствует, и насколько крипово хотеть своего лучшего друга. Пора встать, помыть руки, вернуться в кровать и, блять, заснуть.

Он заставляет себя сесть, схватить пару салфеток с тумбочки и отчистить то, что может. Ковыляя в коридор, он отчаянно надеется, что в такой час никто не проснулся. Ему нужно десять секунд, чтобы добраться до ванной, и он думает, что ему повезло. И только после этого видит полоску света под дверью.

Кто-то уже там.

Первый порыв Тодда – сбежать обратно в спальню и надеяться, что ни Фара, ни Дирк не увидят, что он слоняется по коридорам, как какой-то чудик. К сожалению, дверь ванной открывается через мгновение, и Тодд оказывается лицом к лицу с тем, кого он хотел видеть меньше всего.

От взгляда на Тодда, лицо Дирка замирает в смеси выражений, которые Тодд не может прочитать, выглядит как сочетание паники и смущения. Они с Дирком смотрят друг на друга секунду, и Тодд чувствует, как жар поднимается вверх по его шее.

– Тодд! – выпаливает Дирк, прежде чем нервно хихикнуть. – Как… неожиданно, эм, наткнуться на тебя в такой час, в… этой части квартиры!

Тодд прочищает горло.

– Я же живу здесь, – говорит он легко, надеясь разбить неловкое напряжение, витающее между ними.

Он старается не думать о том, что подсыхает на его животе и руке, небольшие капли, которые он не удосужился стереть, потому что все равно собирался в ванную, кто бы мог знать, _боже, ну какой он идиот_.

Дирк натянуто смеется.

– О, точно, – говорит он, упирая руки в бока, стараясь выглядеть спокойно. – Эм.

Он стоит, его взгляд перескакивает из угла в угол, будто он отчаянно старается придумать, что сказать.

Тодд без понятия, что происходит в голове у Дирка, но либо он в ближайшие тридцать секунд помоется, либо пусть пол разверзнется и поглотит их обоих.

– Хм, ну, я тут хотел… – Тодд показывает на дверь ванной за спиной Дирка своей чистой рукой.

Дирк подпрыгивает.

– Точно! Да! Конечно. Прости, я, эм…

Он неловко пробирается мимо Тодда. В какой-то момент они оказываются слишком близко друг к другу даже для пространства узкого коридора, и сердце Тодда подкатывает к горлу, но это длится меньше секунды, и вот Дирк уже позади него, напряженно направляется в собственную комнату.

– _Прости-Тодд-спокойной-ночи-Тодд_ , – говорит Дирк на грани шепота, почти сбегая и не оглядываясь.

И это забавно. Смотря на то, как Дирк в темноте возвращается к себе, Тодд должен стыдиться того, что сделал, чувствовать вес вины. Но он не чувствует.

Он смотрит, как Дирк уходит, и чувствует облегчение. Вот его лучший друг, любовь всей его жизни. И как бы больно порой ни было… все же, думает Тодд, лучшая часть всего этого – любовь. Именно _эта_ любовь, которая заставляет его парить, а не тонуть.


	2. Yes, I Am Ill, Cannot Get My Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Описание:  
> Плохо уже то, что Дирк безнадежно влюблен в своего лучшего друга. И еще хуже то, что он никак не может прекратить думать о том моменте, когда они лежали на кровати в отеле, парализованные путешествующими во времени продавцами газонокосилок. Наверное, даже хуже, чем «еще хуже». Наверное, очень крипово. Наверное, катастрофично.  
> Написано, как продолжение gallantrejoinder's Give Me Love, Give Me Vertigo.  
> Примечания:  
> Предупреждения:  
> Недобровольное использование наркотиков и паралич, как в первой части, но с большим упором на ощущение паралича.  
> Упоминание о сдержанной панической атаке (удачно).  
> Легкие упоминания об усвоенной гомофобии и афобии.  
> Название из: "O Vertigo" by Kate Miller-Heidke.  
> Это скорее дополнение, чем сиквел к gallantrejoinder's Give Me Love, Give Me Vertigo, их можно читать в любом порядке. Тем не менее, советую начать с Give Me Love.  
> Не беспокойтесь, скорей всего, у серии будет третья часть.  
> Если вам понравилось, и вы хотите продолжения, пожалуйста, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, оставьте комментарии ниже! Мне будет очень приятно.
> 
> Примечания переводчика: ах, как прекрасен холистический фандом, мне нравится эта лужа, буду в ней жить!

Вполне вероятно, что, несмотря на свой опыт в общении, Дирку есть еще над чем работать. Ему стоило бы уже быть опытней – делать лучше, _быть_ лучше – но он уже давненько взрослый, и все еще не во всем разобрался. Он думал, что разобрался, правда-правда думал, что все …это – законченная мозаика. Что он нашел все детали, сложил их вместе и пометил, как завершенное. Так он думал.

А потом он встретил Тодда Бротцмана. И полностью, совершенно ужасно, абсолютно прекрасно с-ног-на-голову, прямо-с-Обрыва-Восхищения-да-в-Реку-Привязанности-прямиком-по-Водопаду-Обожания, он влюбился в Тодда Бротцмана. И Тодд Бротцман не влюбился в Дирка Джентли в ответ.

И все было в порядке. Правда, было, честно. В основном. Дирк знает, что Тодд любит его, как и Фара, как и Мона. Дирка любят, и разве это не прекрасно, разве не удивительно, можно пожалуйста, пожалуйста, этого будет _достаточно_?

Может ненормальным, вывернутым мозгам Дирка хватит этого? Сколько себя помнил, Дирк тянулся к любви, как иссушенная почва тянется к дождю. И теперь у него есть любовь, но с ней пришли новые желания, новые кусочки паззла… и вот он снова смотрит на картинку и понимает, оу, оу, хорошо, это что-то новенькое, я думаю, может, я ее перевернул, или вывернул, или… Ох, _блять_.

Дирк обнаружил в себе голод, который проявлялся в его жизни лишь мельком раньше, а теперь грозил поглотить его целиком. Если раньше он ощущал себя высушенной, жаждущей любви землей, теперь он чувствовал себя каплей дождя в облаке, всегда готовой пролиться, всегда жаждущей упасть на распростертую внизу землю, прекрасную, манящую… недостижимую.

Капля _должна_ оставаться в облаке, говорит себе Дирк жестко. Капля должна вести себя нормально, или капля вполне вероятно испортит самую лучшую вещь из всех, что в ее жизни были. Капля слишком стремительная и взбалмошная, ей надо, хотя бы раз в жизни, следовать правилам, а не выходить за рамки из-за своих прихотей, побуждений и желаний.

И да, хорошо, может быть те моменты, когда они остаются наедине в тихие вечера в квартире… или когда происходит прорыв в деле, когда весь мир сужается так, что они могли бы с тем же успехом быть наедине… может, Дирк встречает взгляд Тодда и очень-очень хочет в нем утонуть. Но ему позволено лишь _хотеть_ упасть, как он решил. Может, даже зависнуть на краю, ощущая необходимость прыгнуть, как теплую тяжесть в животе. Пока он действительно не прыгает.

Дирк очень хорош в метафорических прогулках по канату, это он уже знает. Тем не менее, Вселенная, жестокая сучка, могла бы чуть-чуть ему помочь не упасть навстречу своей безответной судьбе, не раскладывая там и тут болезненные совпадения.

Дело в том… буквально говоря, дело, над которым они работали, именно то, которое началось многообещающе, продолжилось весьма интересно, а буквально пару ночей назад сделало крутой поворот, в результате которого стало ясно, что фейри существуют и совершенно замечательно могут быть наркобаронами, если зададутся такой целью. Весьма неплохо, правда, поворот в сюжете, которого у них не было со времен Вендимура… нет, фейри прекрасны. Дело в резком и неприятном повороте, который дело приняло буквально пятнадцать минут назад, что заставило Дирка гадать, если бы он поднялся на крышу и громко крикнул в ночное небо, может Вселенная бы услышала его и _прекратила_.

Началось все более чем обычно: они обыскали комнату каких-то подручных в отеле, услышали голоса тех самых подручных и быстро запаниковали, ища место, где можно было бы спрятаться. Обычные дела, обычные подозреваемые. Тодд схватил Дирка за руку, втолкнул его в ванную и застыл у двери, явно решая, бежать или драться, пока Дирк забрался в ванну за штору, которая уже стала его проверенным местом для пряток в делах, связанных с взломом домов. Через мгновение Тодд присоединился к нему, очевидно, решив «бежать»… и споткнулся о край ванны, почти упав Дирку на грудь, оперевшись руками по бокам от его головы. И это не неприятная часть. Это было, напротив, достаточно приятно, правда, пока Дирк не открыл свой идиотский рот и не пошутил глупо про «первый раз» с прятками в ванне, и Тодд покраснел и отодвинулся. Это было больно, хотя Тодд почти всегда отодвигался, когда Дирк был слишком близко. И даже то, что произошло после, было не так ужасно… хотя всегда нервно, когда находят твое место для пряток, особенно если это подручные наркомафии под руководство фейри, а потом еще и увидеть, как твоего лучшего-друга-ассистента-неразделенную-любовь подстреливают из транквилизатора и подумать _«вот черт, я же следующий, да?»_

Нет, все в порядке. До определенного момент у Дирка Джентли нет никаких особых возражений. Ровно до того, когда пока он лежит парализованный в ванной, а над ним двое злодеев спорят, стоит ли их убивать. Становится неприятно, потому что Дирк очень-очень старается на рухнуть в паническую атаку.

Обычно Дирк любит подслушивать чужие разговоры, он даже мог бы назвать это одной из небольших радостей жизни, но он еле успевает понять, что подручные фейри-наркомафии оказались путешествующими во времени продавцами газонокосилок, которые теперь спорят, что делать с двумя бесчувственными телами, с которыми они внезапно оказались в одной комнате. Обычно, Дирк бы подпрыгнул от радости и сказал что-то вроде:

– Оу, привет! Всегда приятно встретить человека, у которого тоже есть опыт в путешествиях во времени! Вы сказали, 1834? А вы не знаете случаем мальчика по Захария Уэбб?

Но сейчас – не обычно, и Дирк не может двигаться, он даже не может открыть глаза, почти не может думать от ужаса, который постепенно заполняет его.

Он чувствует себя взаперти, в самом отвратительном смысле слова. Замороженным, и в то же время расслабленным, при этом с ощущением головокружения, похожим на то, которое сопровождает моменты, когда он встречает взгляд Тодда. Он не понимает, почему ему так страшно. Он ошибался уже не раз, конечно… не то, чтобы это принесло с собой какие-то неприятные воспоминания. В Черном Крыле с ним такого не делали, да и Дирк уже не раз бывал парализован. Но так – никогда, настолько идеально балансируя на краю между сознанием и бессознательностью. То, что он так напуган, но не может двигаться – неправильно, и от этого в его мозгу будто орет сирена.

В этот момент ужаса он задумывается, ощущается ли так же приступ парарибулита, и ему хочется позвать Тодда.

Так что это… пиздец ужасно. Но, для протокола, все же: ради жизни, которую он любит, и работы, которой он занимается, Дирку приходится терпеть ужасные вещи. Быть парализованным отвратительно, но это не то, что заставило его захотеть орать в небо на крыше посреди ночи. Это идет следующим, после того, как Дирк ощущает, как неуклюжие руки поднимают его и несут из ванной. Видимо, путешественники во времени пришли к какому-то решению, но Дирк не слушал. Он знает только, что его трогают, и это очень неприятно, и ему хочется пинаться, и кусаться, и бежать… а потом его кладут на мягкую поверхность. Кровать. Дирк мгновенно ощущает, что рядом с ним лежит Тодд, и на мгновение чувство облегчения заслоняет собой ужас и панику. А потом его опять приподнимают, переворачивают, и начинается та долгая, субъективно растянувшаяся часть дня, во время которой Дирк делает себе пометку обматерить Вселенную, как только возникнет возможность, а пока что яростно думает _«О, я, блять, надеюсь нет»._

Но его страхи полностью оправдываются. Путешественники во времени… укладывают его и Тодда в пародии на объятия. Из их тихих разговоров ясно, что они надеются, что так они вызовут меньше подозрений, если кто-то наткнется на Дирка и Тодда, которые лежат в комнате отеля, а им пока удастся сбежать. Дирк не уловил, как они пришли к _этому_ выдающемуся решению, но сейчас он не в том положении для критики, нет, он слишком занят тем, что его укладывают _в эту_ позицию.

Это… мучительно. То, как их неуклюжие и неловкие руки укладывают Дирка, как куклу, перекатывая его на Тодда снова и снова, перекладывая их конечности, их одежду… им хватает смелости не только на то, чтобы развязать Дирку галстук и снять обувь, но и снять с него куртку. В этом нет ничего даже близко похотливого или злого, но Дирк приходит в ярость из-за того, что кто-то снимает с него его куртку, и это даже не Тодд.

Подручные понимают все совершенно неверно. Они укладывают Дирка поверх Тодда, растрепанного, но по большей части одетого, обнимают Тодда его руками и прижимают лицо Дирка к его шее. Дирк против такого, если бы они с Тоддом действительно занялись этим, для начала именно Дирк лежал бы снизу, разведя ноги, и одежды на них было бы значительно меньше. Дирк, конечно, открыт всему новому, и никогда не понимал самой концепции пассивов и активов, но он достаточно об этом размышлял, чтобы понять, что в данном случает Тодду лучше быть за главного… потому что, стоит признать, обычно именно Дирк командует.

Это опасные мысли, особенно пока он прижат к Тодду, и обычно Дирк их себе не позволяет. Но фокусироваться на ярости и чувстве «нет, _нет_ , вы делаете все неправильно, тупые вы _чурбаны_ » – хорошо. Это помогает отстраниться от остального, от унижения, от беспокойства, от паники, которая все еще бурлит внутри. Дирк продолжает злиться, пока подручные не уходят, и он слышит, как за ними закрывается дверь. Потом наступает тяжелая тишина, подчеркнутая последним щелчком дверного замка, и Дирк понимает, что он снова в смятении и ужасе.

Тошнотворное чувство головокружения вернулось, и, хотя он лежит, Дирк чувствует, будто его мотает туда и обратно, будто он не чувствует под ногами ничего, кроме пустоты, но вместо полета и последующего толчка, будто он завис в долгом моменте ужаса без движения. Он старается двинуться, по крайней мере, дернуть пальцем, открыть глаза, но ничего не выходит.

Паники становится слишком много, и Дирк боится, что ему скоро придется выяснить, работает ли рвотный рефлекс, если ты не можешь открыть рот. Он знает, что ему надо найти, за что зацепиться, что-то, что его успокоит, но у него есть только тело, в котором он заперт, и абсолютно неподвижный и тихий Тодд под ним. И Дирка мгновенно прошивает ужасом от мысли, что он может быть слишком тяжелым, что он душит Тодда… что если от того, что Дирк так долго на нем лежит, у него начнется приступ? Что если у Тодда уже приступ, а Дирк этого не видит, потому что Тодд заперт внутри себя и не может кричать?

От этого Дирк внутренне замирает. Он знает, что, если бы мог, его бы сейчас трясло, и обычно, когда его трясет, и он начинает задыхаться и все выходит из-под контроля, именно Тодд держит его, пока мир не перестает вращаться. Но Тодд не может, и возможно Тодду именно сейчас нужна его помощь, и Дирк не может помочь ему, и… и Дирку нужно успокоиться. Он это может, для самого же себя. Он делал это до того, как встретил Тодда.

Это не совсем так, обычно мозг Дирка продолжает рвать себя на части собственным же криком, но Дирк сильнее, чем многим кажется, и он это переживет. Он может это пережить. И помимо всего прочего, по крайней мере, Тодд здесь… и Дирк знает, он _знает_ , что, если бы Тодд мог двигаться или хотя бы говорить, он бы попытался успокоить Дирка и сказать ему, что все будет хорошо.

Тодд, в каком-то смысле, держит его. Его руки лежат низко, почти на бедрах Дирка. Дирк чувствует, как от его спокойного дыхания под ним поднимается и опускается грудная клетка Тодда, чувствует его тепло на своей щеке. И даже если Дирк без понятия, о чем он сейчас думает, тело Тодда надежное и реальное, как и сам Тодд, и Дирк очень старается успокоиться, цепляясь за это. Он не дает себе думать о своих страхах по повожу приступов парарибулита, про то, насколько неловкая вся ситуация, про панику, и концентрируется на ритме дыхания Тодда, и насколько глубоким… постоянным ощущается он, насколько все, что связано с ним, стало для Дирка синонимом дома.

Дирк позволяет себе, немного, потянуться к этому чувству того, как Тодд лежит под ним, и в этот момент его воображаемая ступня поскальзывается, и он падает.

Восприятие мира вокруг у Дирка всегда было почти пагубно интенсивным. Он легко мог пропасть в музыке, мягкости цветочных лепестков, том, как свет, проникая сквозь воду, дробится на маленькие осколки и абстрактные формы и цвета. И Дирк быстро понял, что именно в Тодде ему надо очень-очень _постараться_ не потеряться. Но вот они лежат вместе, и Дирк чувствует каждый участок кожи, который соприкасается с кожей Тодда. Он чувствует аккуратный вес рук Тодда, и на мгновение он постыдно хочет, чтобы злодеи подумали о том, чтобы приподнять его рубашку, чтобы ладонь Тодда легла на голую кожу. Руки Дирка же обнимают Тодда, одна – сбоку, а вторая – почти касаясь его челюсти, и это – уникальная пытка, держать руку так близко, чтобы он почти мог положить ладонь ему на щеку, но не иметь такой возможности. Но гораздо хуже чувствовать, что его губы касаются шеи Тодда, прямо над воротником рубашки, но у Дирка нет возможности его поцеловать… или отодвинуться… но уже знать, каково это, губами касаться его кожи. Знать, каково это, чувствовать, что Тодд лежит под ним с разведенными ногами, как его бедренные косточки вжимаются ему в живот.

В тот момент, когда Дирк позволяет своему разуму заметить все это, он сходит с ума, стараясь запомнить каждую малейшую деталь, которые, Дирк знает, будут потом сводить его с ума. Дирк пытается сдать назад, но Тодд окружает его, и теперь он никогда не сможет забыть, каково это. Глупый Дирк, глупый Дирков мозг, глупая Вселенная, зачем ты так поступаешь с ними. Дирку все это было не _нужно_ , ему уже и так было тяжело, он был уже слишком голоден и пал слишком низко. Он уже сотню раз строил из себя идиота, пытаясь флиртовать, уже путался в словах, засматриваясь на улыбку Тодда. Он проводил ночи, лежа без сна, завернутый в мысли о Тодде, пытаясь игнорировать постыдное тепло, разгорающееся у него в животе.

Дирку не всегда это удается. Большинство его фантазий о Тодде скорее романтические, про утренние поцелуи, обеды вместе, объятия на диване, и просто сама идея о том, что Тодд любит его в ответ. Но иногда они бывают… горячее, да, есть одна, в которой участвует темная аллея и много адреналина, и Тодд, изучающий рот Дирка своим языком, и Дирк, который ему отвечает. Еще несколько месяцев назад дальше его мечты не заходили. Но потом, как-то, появились эти новые кусочки мозаики, и неожиданно Дирк Джентли не только влюбился в Тодда Бротцмана, но и стал хотеть Тодда Бротцмана так, как никого и никогда.

Дирк никогда не был слишком увлечен идеей о сексе с другим человеком, и был совершенно не удовлетворен своими предыдущими попытками изучить эту область жизненного опыта, но сейчас он так сильно хочет, чтобы Тодд коснулся его. Он хочет коснуться Тодда в ответ, почувствовать, как Тодд держит его, а не просто держится за него. Он хотел бы узнать, каково это будет, притянуть друг друга ближе, избавиться от обуви, курток, рубашек, джинсов и нижнего белья, слой за слоем, пока они не смогут вжаться друг в друга, не разделенные больше ничем. Дирк хочет отдаться Тодду во всех мыслимых способах, быстро и медленно, нежно и грубо, он хочет перестать держать внутри всю ту любовь и по своей воле отдать ее Тодду. Дирк хочет, чтобы Тодд взял у него все, что захочет, потому что Дирк так сильно жаждет отдать все ему, и больше никому, и потому что если Тодд будет брать то, что хочет, это будет значить, что он _хочет_. Что он хочет _Дирка_.

И теперь у Дирка есть это новое знание, и с ним пришел новый голод. С того момента, как в нем проснулись сексуальные желания по отношению к Тодду, Дирк в основном фантазировал о том, как Тодд позаботится о нем, будет заниматься с ним любовью, о том, какой Тодд будет уверенный, контролирующий, но вместе с тем душераздирающе нежный, потому что в этом весь Тодд. И если сначала Дирк не оценил то расположение, которое придали им злодеи, то сейчас… он понял, что в этом тоже действительно что-то есть.

В теории, в той вселенной, где они могли бы хоть немного шевелиться, и Тодд бы не хотел оттолкнуть Дирка и не отводил бы глаза целыми днями, Дирк был бы не совсем против лежать на Тодде продолжительное время. Если бы Тодд тоже его хотел, Дирк бы точно попробовал такое: Дирк кладет ладонь на щеку Тодда, зарывается лицом ему в шею, руки Тодда – на спине Дирка. Тодд держит его, гладит по спине, говорит, что все будет хорошо. Тодд бы позаботился о нем, и сказал Дирку, что любит его, и когда они смогли бы двигаться, Дирк бы поблагодарил Тодда за все, он бы затрахал его до беспамятства.

Пьянящий вес этой мысли снова заставляет голову кружиться, но сквозь головокружение Дирк думает, _«Оу. Хорошо. Ну, вот я и подумал впервые о том, чтобы затрахать Тодда до беспамятства.»_ Его прошивает дрожь, смешанная с виной, и Дирк – капля дождя, напряженно висящая у пределов облака… он поклясться может, что почти слышит раскаты далекого грома и чувствует, как сгущается воздух.

А потом он понимает, что никакой это не гром, это Фара выбивает дверь.

________________________________________

Насколько Дирк может сказать из своего все еще парализованного, унизительно « _упс, я отключился на середине дела»_ состояния, Фара считает, что они оба мертвы, когда видит их. И это довольно мило, потому что звучит она так, будто пытается не заплакать, но Дирк не хочет слышать, как плачет Фара, потому что и сам захочет заплакать, но это, по крайней мере, резко обрывает натянутую, возбужденную струну у него внутри. Фара сталкивает Дирка с Тодда, кладет на спину, и как только ее пальцы находят пульс, она успокаивается и переключается в модус Определенно-Очень-Крутой-Девчонки, хоть и в немного шмыгающую носом версию. То, как ей удается отнести их обоих вниз, из отеля и отвезти в больницу, остается одной из тайн разряда «Почему Фара Блэк Настолько Неостановима», но по звукам и тихим ругательствам Дирк предполагает, что это включало в себя временное заимствование тележки для багажа и использования тех способностей Фары, которые она заработала на еженедельных силовых тренировках.

И именно Фара принесла их одного за другим в приемный покой скорой, после чего начались беспорядочные действия… доктора, медсестры, все спешили положить Тодда и Дирка на носилки. Она постоянно болтает с ними обоими, вслух надеясь, что делает все верно, и рассказывая все, что с ними происходит в беспорядочной и сбивчивой манере, которая выдает, насколько она беспокоится. И она ни разу не упоминает то, что нашла их лежащими друг на друге, будто они уснули посреди предварительных ласк.

Когда Дирк открывает глаза, поначалу его слепят неоновые лампы на потолке. Они уже уложили его в кровать, и через разрыв в шторах он видит, как Фара разговаривает с кем-то в голубой форме. И только через пятнадцать минут, когда Дирк, наконец, может повернуть голову, он видит Тодда на соседней кровати… и он уже смотрит на Дирка. Он быстро отводит взгляд, и Дирк ощущает укол дурного предчувствия.

Сильно-сильно позже, после бесконечных тестов и утомительного ожидания, Фара спрашивает на пути домой:

– … С вами все было… в порядке? В смысле, когда я вас нашла…

Тодд издает недовольный звук, затыкая ее, и она не поднимает тему снова.

Дело продолжается, и Дирк вникает в него с головой, насколько может. Они опять путешествуют во времени, и обычно это весело, но теперь это слишком сильно напоминает ему об их с Тоддом первом деле. Правда, наверняка, было бы не настолько больно, если бы Тодд так настойчиво не избегал его взгляда – как Дирк и предсказывал – и… не глазел на Дирка временами, чего Дирк совершенно точно не предсказывал. По крайней мере, Дирк _думает_ , что Тодд глазеет на него, он все время ловит его взгляд, и Тодд каждый раз краснеет, виновато отводя глаза. Но есть большая вероятность, что Дирк просто себе надумывает, потому что ему самому есть за что чувствовать себя виноватым.

Очевидно, что Фара беспокоится за Дирка. Все начинается в вечер их возвращения из больницы, Тодд мгновенно сбегает в свою спальню, а Фара удерживает Дирка за руку, прежде чем он успевает сделать то же самое. Она спрашивает, все ли в порядке. Дирк врет сквозь зубы, что все хорошо, и не о чем беспокоиться, почему ты вообще спрашиваешь?

Фара видит его насквозь и продолжает выпытывать у него, что не так, на протяжении всего дела, поначалу спрашивая, все ли в порядке. И когда Дирк уклончиво утверждает, что да, она спрашивает конкретнее: «Все ли у вас в порядке с Тоддом?». Дирк избегает и этих вопросов, и в конце концов, Фара дожидается, пока Тодда не будет в комнате, и спрашивает напрямую, какого черта происходит, случилось ли между ними что-то, прервала ли она что-то, может ли она что-то сделать, чтобы стало лучше? Понятно, что ее беспокойство того же толка, как когда Дирк услышал, что она плачет – она хочет, чтобы с ним все было в порядке, потому что заботится о нем.

Но признаться, что _«ты не прервала ничего, злодеи уложили нас так, потому что Вселенная решила сыграть со мной злую шутку, и я, как дурачок, попался на эту удочку, потому что, как жалкий идиот, влюблен в Тодда»_ слишком неловко даже для Дирка. Более того, он совершенно не хочет говорить об этом, потому что говорить – значит думать, а он уже и так слишком увяз в этих мыслях. И это вторая очевидная вещь. Он не может перестать думать о том, каково это быть близко к Тодду. Он старается не думать, правда-правда, но как только и неделя, и дело подходят к концу, он может лишь думать о тепле Тодда под ним, почти настолько, насколько физически возможно, и все еще безнадежно за гранью дозволенного. Теперь он знает, как чувствуется Тодд, как ощущается вес его рук, и никак не может прогнать воспоминания из своей головы. Дирк и не уверен, что хочет, и это, наверное, самое худшее. Дирк ужасен, он был ужасным и развратным и… и эти _чувства_ , и так уже было плохо, а теперь они почти невыносимы. Когда дело подходит к концу, Дирку больше не на что отвлекаться, и он снова падает. Ураган, начавшийся в комнате отеля, стал только сильнее, и однажды, в ночь через неделю после закрытия дела, ударила молния.

Началось все так: воспоминание, или что-то вроде, о том, как они с Тоддом лежат на кровати в отеле, в объятиях друг друга. Фара не придет, Дирк это знает. Им с Тоддом придется самим ждать, пока наркотик не закончит действие, но это совсем не пугает, потому что Дирк чувствует, что Тодд любит его. Поначалу это лишь знание, уверенность, которая висит в воздухе, и это помогает Дирку держаться. Вместо чувства того, что он заперт, он держится за ободряющий стук сердца Тодда. А потом Тодд начинает двигаться. Поначалу – лишь его мизинец, но Дирк уже может сказать, что Тодд возвращается к жизни. Дирк все еще не может двигаться, он на пару шагов позади, но все нормально. Тодд тут. Тодд уже может двигать всеми своими пальцами, потом ладонью и рукой, и первое, что он делает – проводит рукой по спине Дирка. Его присутствие одновременно нежное, милое, извиняющееся и защищающее. И терпеливо Дирк ощущает, как жизнь возвращается уже в его руку. Больное, мутное чувство начинает испаряться, и скоро он может двигаться достаточно, чтобы притянуть Тодда ближе. Он обвивает его руками, притискивает к себе, вжимается в Тодда, потому что может, потому что хочет и потому что ему позволено. Он чувствует, что Тодд тоже хочет его.

И по мере того, как чувства все быстрее возвращаются к ним, Дирк начинает догонять. Он кладет ладонь Тодду на щеку, очень мягко, прослеживает большим пальцем линию челюсти. Поворачивает его голову так, чтобы открыть шею, а потом вжимается в нее лицом. Поначалу медленно он кладет на его кожу поцелуи, они оба все еще немного заторможенные. Но вскоре Тодд подтягивает Дирка выше, кладя руки ему на задницу, и Дирк приподнимается над ним, его губы – прямо напротив губ Тодда, он готов упасть. И он делает шаг, Тодд встречает его таким же голодом, открывает рот, и Дирк целует его, будто боится утонуть.

Именно в этот момент Дирк понимает, что спит. Зрение схлопывается, все рассыпается на разрозненные куски, и он просыпается в своей кровати, дезориентированный и горящий. Его затуманенному возбуждением мозгу надо несколько минут, чтобы понять, что произошло, но, когда это происходит, Дирк с ужасом осознает, что сейчас середина ночи, и он только что проснулся от эротического сна с участием своего лучшего друга, и ему почти больно от того, насколько у него стоит.

Прямо после осознания этого факта, приходит понимание того, что это будет один из тех раз, когда Дирку не удастся это проигнорировать. И часть его не хочет игнорировать, он чувствует эхо того же трепета, когда мысль о том, чтобы трахнуть Тодда только пришла к нему в голову, но в то же время он застывает от вины и стыда. Но оба эти чувства изгнаны жаром, который он чувствует между ног, и яркими картинками на обратной стороне век, как и знание о том, что ванная – прямо рядом с комнатой Тодда, а трубы – слишком шумные, чтобы холодный душ был вариантом.

Дирк откидывает одеяло так, чтобы оно прикрывало только ноги. Ему и так уже слишком жарко, и как только он запускает ладонь в пижамные штаны и обхватывает свой член, на него обрушивается новая волна жара.

Сон сделал за него почти всю работу. Из головки члена уже сочится смазка, и он уже знает, какую именно фантазию он хочет увидеть этой ночью. Он дает себе упасть, его сердце стучит сильнее от мысли, что он прижимается к Тодду, и тот только притягивает его ближе. Он думает о том, как прижмет Тодда к своей кровати, _этой_ кровати, и поведет его, поцелуй за поцелуем, как обычно бывает во время каждого дела. Быстро, восхищенно и _пошли-же-пошли_ , и Тодд со страстью подхватит его скорость, обгоняя его в какой-то момент, а затем тормозя, и так до полной потери контроля . Дирк представляет, что это не их первый раз, что они вместе уже так долго, что Дирк без слов может угадать, чего Тодду хочется сегодня, что он просто _знает_ и не может ошибиться. Дирк напрягается от предвкушения и заставляет себя замедлить темп достаточно для того, чтобы сохранить это чувство, прежде чем осознание того, насколько он пожалеет, пробьется через туман возбуждения и болезненной любви. Он медленно дрочит себе, представляя, как разводит Тодду бедра и смотрит на то, как он реагирует. А Тодд будет реагировать, не сильно, не громко – пока что нет – но он может прикусить губу, покраснеть. Будет очень приятно заставить Тодда реагировать, проявиться капля по капле, и знать, что таким он не показывается больше никому.

На этой детали Дирк часто останавливается, от нее у него слишком болит сердце, так что ему приходится сфокусироваться заново. Он представляет, как ложится между ног Тодда, прижимается так, чтобы он почувствовал его твердый член, но лишь слегка, дразняще. Может, Тодд будет торопить его, будет хотеть, чтобы он быстрее вошел, для разнообразия будет нетерпеливым и жаждущим. Дирк же, хотя бы однажды, сдержится. Он остановится, чтобы посмотреть на Тодда, чтобы запомнить его таким – открытым, готовым и жаждущим. Таким, таким красивым.

Сердце Дирка пропускает удар, но ох, он знает, что Тодд будет красивым. Дирк не пытается избежать боли, он представляет, как Тодд вздыхает, когда Дирк, наконец-то, входит в него. Он представляет, как Тодд смотрит на него, как встречает его взгляд, и Дирк знает, без слов, что Тодд любит его, хочет его, что Дирк значит для него все, что он подарил его жизни столько же смысла, сколько сам Тодд привнес в жизнь Дирка. И да, это больно, очень больно, но это – фантазия Дирка, и гораздо больнее было бы представлять, что Тодд занимается с ним сексом, не приплетая к этому ни любовь, ни дружбу.

И Дирк представляет, как он трахает Тодда. Он поначалу медленно отдрачивает себе, так, чтобы темп совпал с его фантазиями о том, как он входит в Тодда, а потом выходит почти полностью. Он бы не хотел торопиться, хотел бы двигаться постепенно, как растет буря в его душе… он бы хотел оттрахать Тодда без спешки, чтобы не потеряться в ощущениях, и все же, видеть, что Тодд наслаждается этим, жаждет большего. Дирк бы подождал, пока Тодд начнет подмахивать, пытаясь трахнуть себя его членом побыстрее, или пока он прямо не попросит большего. Тогда Дирк бы ускорился, набрал ритм, чтобы слушать, как Тодд задыхается, ругается и выстанывает его имя.

Дирк бы впитал каждый момент. Он бы запомнил каждое выражение лица, каждый шепот, прерванное предложение, все о том, как Тодд выглядел и звучал, пока он его трахал – Дирк бы погрузился в это так, как погружается в каждую часть своей жизни, которая переполняет его удовольствием, удовлетворением и восхищением. И он позволяет себе представить, что Тодд бы чувствовал себя так же, что Тодд бы взял в ладони лицо Дирка и притянул бы его для поцелуя просто потому, что хотел бы, чтобы Дирк был еще ближе, хотя он уже внутри него.

У Дирка, на самом деле, не такой уж обширный опыт в сексе, точно не в таком. И он не знает, похожи ли его мечты на реальность, но точно знает, что найдет способ сделать их секс смущающим таким странным способом, что и представить не может. Он слышал, читал, видела и даже пробовал достаточно, чтобы знать, что секс может быть невероятно глупым, и Дирк знает, что секс с ним в главной роли, точно будет нелепым, но он понимает, что это не важно, когда речь идет о Тодде – когда он думает о том, чтобы быть рядом с ним, заботиться о нем так, как больше никто не может, и просто делать ему хорошо. Дирк больше всего на свете хотел бы, чтобы Тодд чувствовал себя хорошо.

Но ведь это не совсем правда, так? Дирк в самую первую очередь хотел бы, чтобы Тодд Бротцман чувствовал себя любимым. Он бы хотел, чтобы Тодд знал, что его любят, что Дирк присмотрит за ним так, как сам Тодд присматривает за всеми. Дирк хотел бы сказать Тодду, как он хорош, даже если ему сложно в это поверить, Дирк просто хотел бы сказать ему, что он достоин любви, даже если это не любовь Дирка.

Но в фантазиях Дирка Тодд хочет только его. Тодд говорит ему об этом открыто, его взгляд ловит Дирка, пока они переплетаются на его кровати, и Дирк забывает обо всем, кроме необходимости вбиваться в Тодда сильнее и быстрее. И все же, Тодд притягивает его ближе, наклоняет, пока их лбы не соприкасаются, их губы – всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, и он говорит Дирку снова и снова: _Я люблю тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Дирк. Я хочу тебя._

Рука Дирка ускоряется, сжимая его член сильнее, а потом замирает, и он кончает с полузадушенным стоном. После двух недель добровольного отказа, его оргазм оказывается необычно долгим, и он стонет имя Тодда снова и снова, пока его накрывает жаром… он не смеет издать больше ни звука, но ему нужно это имя на губах. Когда жар успокаивается, Дирк остается в невесомости и том ощущении, когда его сон только начался – с мыслями о Тодде и блаженно свободный от любых желаний и боли.

Это длится меньше минуты, а потом реальность сгущается вокруг него. Возвращается призрак знакомого больного чувства; его мутит, он переполнен и неудовлетворен одновременно. Ночной воздух становится тяжелым, и Дирк снова чувствует себя маленьким, глупым и отвратительным, неприкрыто лежа в своей пустой кровати. Он натягивает одежду, вытирая руку о живот, но он уже начинает плакать.

 _Просто уморительно,_ говорит голос в его голове, _асексуал, гей, хороший друг. Ни в чем не можешь преуспеть, так ведь?_

Он говорит и много других вещей, этот голос, но ясно слышно только эти. Остальные остаются уродливыми формами и цветами, чувства стыда, ужаса, сдерживаемого разочарования, которые формируют облака гнева у него в душе. Но к этому он привык. Он просто не может устоять перед возбуждением, постыдным наслаждением, кратким моментом спокойствия, а потом приходят стыд и отвращение. Он автоматически садится, потом встает и идет в ванную посреди ночи, спокойно и тихо, пока по его лицу текут слезы. Все, как обычно, все, как всегда. И как всегда, Дирк запирает дверь ванной за собой и борется с желанием скорчиться в углу на полу. Он знает, что если позволить себе это, то он просто будет плакать дольше и сильнее. Так что вместо того он заставляет себя подойти к раковине и умыться.

Дело в том, что каждый раз, когда он отдается буре внутри, Дирк глупо надеется, что в этот раз, хотя бы в _этот раз_ , буря пройдет. Что может быть если он получше разглядит детали своих фантазий, продумает все, что хочет, хорошенько кончит… может быть, этого будет достаточно, чтобы не так хотеть этого в реальности, и он, наконец, будет… Может, не «свободен», может не «снова в норме», но просто… в порядке. Может, он сможет во всем разобраться и научится жить, постоянно ходя по канату. Или сможет перестать любить.

О, боже, нет. Только не это. Этого Дирк не хочет, потому что любить Тодда замечательно. Дирк давно никого не любил, а любовь к Тодду приносит ему спокойствие и удовольствие, о которых он всю жизнь мечтал, ну и к тому же, любить Тодда – так естественно, как дышать. Это правильно. Успокаивающе. Прекрасно. Проблема в голоде… но если быть совсем честным, то Дирк не уверен, что хочет отказываться и от этого. Что-то внутри говорит ему, что и этот голод может быть правильным, успокаивающим и прекрасным, если только найти верный способ его удовлетворять.

И именно поэтому буря никогда не проходит. Дирк шагает в нее, надеясь, и выходит с другой стороны, чувствуя, что она стала только сильнее и больше, что он сделал только хуже. Голод остается неудовлетворенным, и Дирк чувствует себя похотливым, отвратительным извращенцем, жалким, нежеланным и неправильным.

Он очень-очень старается не слушать голос, который говорит ему. Что он неправильный. Он старается убедить себя, что его _хотят_ , хоть и не в том смысле, как хотелось бы ему, и не его вина в том, что его либидо, которому он уделял почти автоматическое внимание раньше, проснулось вместе с сексуальными желаниями. Он не плох в том, чтобы быть асексуалом лишь потому что его асексуальность оказалась серее, чем он думал, и из него не плохой гей лишь потому, что он чувствует себя стереотипным извращенцем, который хочет лучшего друга. Он уверяет себя, что все еще может ориентироваться на ту картинку, которую собрал давным-давно, и нет ничего страшного в том, что она оказалась неполной – ведь восхитительно найти новые кусочки, так же? Есть новый опыт, которым можно насладиться, и все это не слишком противоречит друг другу, просто вышло так, что, очевидно, Тодд Бротцман существует, чтобы одновременно дарить ему наслаждение и смущение. И когда Дирк спокоен и менее сосредоточен на том, чтобы не будить своих соседей слезами, он легко пускает в сердце эту истину.

Лишь буря ощущается невыносимой, даже когда он спокоен, даже когда он счастлив. Давление от того, что приходится сдерживаться, когда это совершенно не в его природе, особенно в случае, когда он стоит на краю. Дирк не был рожден или создан, чтобы его сдерживали, и сдерживаться самому каждый день, проведенный с Тоддом, отнимает все больше его сил. Он не знает, сколько еще продержится. Он еле-еле заставляет себя быть тихим, когда кончает, он хочет кричать имя Тодда, петь его, почувствовать, как оно наполняет легкие.

И помимо того, что ему приходится вести себя тихо ночью, есть и другие желания и импульсы, которые приходится держать при себе: схватить Тодда за руку посреди дела или вцепиться в его руку, когда он держит его; следить за Тоддом по вечерам, пока он играет на гитаре на диване, и Дирк так хочет сказать, как он красив. Легкая прихоть – подойти к Тодду сзади на кухне и обнять его, или флиртовать с Тоддом время от времени, просто чтобы заставить его улыбнуться. И да, когда Тодд в хорошем настроении, или Дирк хочет подурачиться, он позволяет себе одну из этих маленьких прихотей, но, как и оргазмы, они лишь заставляют хотеть большего.

Дирк не знает, как долго еще продержится, прежде чем сломается, и Тодд узнает… или Фара догадается. И это было еще одной проблемой в последнее время, Фара пыталась выяснить у Дирка, что происходит, потому что Дирк, судя по всему, хреново прячет свои чувства. Фара умная и упорная, и что важнее, она живет с ними обоими, и она не слепая, так что это только вопрос времени, когда она поймает Дирка за тем, как он глазеет на то, как Тодд играет на гитаре, или Дирк настолько почувствует себя виноватым за то, что врет ей, что сам все выдаст.

Дирк думает об этом, пока смотрит на свое свежеумытое, но все еще помятое лицо в зеркале, и тут он слышит, как половица скрепит в коридоре. Он замирает. Он помнит, что комната Фары – совсем рядом с его, и она обычно чутко спит, и он застывает от ужаса, который, вероятно, на совершенно другом плане по отношению к тому, что он когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни. _«Отлично, Джентли_ », думает он, _«ты разбудил свою подругу, пока дрочил на своего друга.»_

Часть его снова хочет заплакать, и это заставляет его содрогнуться, потому что неожиданно он чувствует себя таким несчастным и безнадежным, что не может быть один. Он вспоминает, как почувствовал себя, когда услышал, как Фара плачет там, в комнате отеля, как он хотел обнять ее и сказать: _«нет, нет, Фара, с нами все в порядке, с обоими, пожалуйста, не плачь, я не хочу, чтобы ты плакала»_. Или, по крайней мере, неловко постучать ее по плечу или сделать еще что-то, что помогло бы. Фара все последние недели предлагала свою помощь, и, может, Дирк был один долгие-долгие годы, но теперь он не один. Ему нужно поделиться хотя бы малой долей того давления, которое он испытывает, хоть с кем-то, и, может, он почувствует себя не настолько разбитым. И с таким решением, готовый кинуться Фаре в объятия и поплакать у нее на плече, Дирк открывает дверь ванной, глубоко вдыхает и… полностью застывает. За дверью не Фара.

Там Тодд.

Дирк пытается сделать вид, что он не наткнулся сейчас не безответную любовь всей своей жизни, о котором фантазировал в деталях, как хотел бы его трахнуть всего пятнадцать минут назад.

– Тодд! – говорит он, и в тот момент, когда он делает это, он полон напряжения и эмоций, которые, смешиваясь вместе, превращаются в нервный смешок. Совершенно идиотский звук, где-то между «возмущенным Сантой» и «девушкой в рекламном ролике». Ему нужно сказать хоть _что-то_ после такого, что-то хоть не настолько странное, но все, что удается ему выдать – это. – Как… неожиданно, эм, наткнуться на тебя в такой час, в… этой части квартиры!

Ох, он чертов идиот.

Через мгновение Тодд говорит:

– Я же живу здесь.

И ох, нет, ох нет, _ох нет_ , он делает губами эту штуку, когда уголок его рта приподнимается совсем немного, будто он пытается либо улыбнуться, либо сдержать улыбку, и коленки Дирка превращаются в желе.

Дирк смеется, пытаясь заставить бабочек в животе вернуться туда, где они были.

– О, точно.

Дирк отворачивается, пытаясь не думать о том, как мечтал о том, чтобы Тодд так улыбался ему как раз тогда, когда Дирк собирался бы накрыть его рот своим…

Ах, неудачно.

Дирк снова чувствует себя каплей дождя, запертой в облаке; он ощущает то же нетерпение, когда в голову ему приходят подобные вопросы: «Что, если поджечь эту скатерть?» «Что, если уронить телефон с моста!» «Что, если я поцелую Тодда прямо здесь и сейчас, просто чтобы увидеть, что произойдет?» Дирк знает, что ответы, вероятно, будут в таком порядке: «она загорится», «он разобьется» и «Тодд больше никогда не захочет быть рядом и, вероятно, съедет, и я потеряю своего лучшего друга, моего ассистента и моего Тодда», так что он решает, что еще может сделать.

Дирку надо сделать _что-то_ , кроме как прижать Тодда к стене, так что он кладет руки на бедра и старается не смотреть на Тодда вообще. Но его взгляд падает на руку Тодда, которую тот сжимает в кулак… и это беспокоит Дирка достаточно, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо и увидеть, что Тодд… отводит взгляд. Он напряжен и покраснел. И хотя это совершенно точно не по той причине, которую себе только что представил Дирк, ему все равно опять приходит в голову мысль о том, что Тодд мог бы лежать под ним, на его кровати, принимать внутрь себя его член, а его щеки бы ровно так же горели, когда он был бы готов кончить… Мыли Дирка прерывает голос Тодда, болезненно нормальный.

– Хм, ну, я тут хотел… – он указывает на ванную за спиной Дирка своей расслабленной рукой, и Дирк замирает, загипнотизированный видом его голой руки.

Он резко отступает, ощущая острое желание прижаться к своему лучшему другу, пока они стоят в коридоре посреди ночи.

– Точно! Да! Конечно, – бормочет он, – прости, я, эм…

Он пытается обойти Тодда, а Тодд в это время делает шаг к нему, и через мгновения неловкого топтания, они стоят друг напротив друга, и хоть они не посреди дверного прохода, Дирк на мгновение безумно надеется, что Тодд сейчас дотронется до него.

Но такие вещи происходят только в мечтах Дирка. В реальности Тодд не трогает его, он просто машет рукой, чтобы не оступиться, и Дирк не пытается поцеловать его, и Тодд не хочет его в ответ, и скоро Дирк уходит обратно по коридору к себе в комнату, один, шепча сбивчивые извинения, зная, что ему есть, за что извиниться перед Тоддом.

_«Прости за то, что трогал себя, думая о тебе», «прости, что делал это и раньше», «прости, что снова сделаю это», «прости, что так сильно тебя хочу, что не знаю, что делать», «прости, что влюбился в тебя, как последний идиот, и у меня даже не хватает сил сказать тебе об этом»._

Дирк закрывает дверь своей спальни и смотрит на разворошенную постель, на темные очертания подушек, которые почти, почти напоминают Тодда… и на мгновение он представляет, что реальность – это плохой сон. Что он встал, чтобы умыться, и теперь возвращается в их кровать, где сонный Тодд перекатится, чтобы посмотреть на него прищуренными глазами и протянуть руку. И Дирк знает, что в реальности та вещь, за которую ему стоит чувствовать себя виноватым, стоит извиниться – то, что он совершенно не ощущает вины.


	3. Your Hands Were Like Magic, Your Hands Were Like Gold часть 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Содержание:  
> Тодд знает, что ему нужно поговорить с Фарой о том, что происходит. К сожалению, Вселенная решила не давать им оставаться наедине без Дирка.  
> Примечания:  
> Ну что ж, ребята, кое-что, перед тем, как мы начнем. У меня уже возникали проблемы с тем, что несовершеннолетние читают наши рейтинговые фики. Итак, технически, мы не можем вам это запретить. Но просто чтоб вы знали, нам обоим от этого очень некомфортно. Я (gallantrejoinder) – учитель, и я сильно не хочу, чтобы дети читали мои рейтинговые фики, я по работе много общаюсь с детьми, и я была бы в ужасе, если бы узнала, что кто-то из них читает мои рейтинговые фики. Рейтинг стоит на них не просто так. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не игнорируйте его… или, если все же, вы решили не обращать на него внимания, то хоть не говорите нам об этом!  
> Этот фанфик будет понятнее, если прочитать Give Me Love, Give Me Vertigo and Yes, I Am Ill, Cannot Get My Balance сначала.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: дети, не будьте как я в детстве – не читайте порно! Автору неловко.) Всем остальным (*скептичный взгляд*) надеюсь, вы наслаждаетесь этим так же, как и я.

Фара зажимает Тодда в угол на следующий день после… ну, Тодд называет это временным помешательством, которое привело к ужасной потере контроля, пока он был один в своей комнате.

Не то, чтобы Фара _намеренно_ давит на него, но у нее ведь есть много пушек, и она знает много разных единоборств, так что Фара пугает чисто автоматически (пока не открывает рот и не оказывается, что она самый милый на свете человек). В значительной степени более важно то, что по несчастливой случайности Фара _знает_ Тодда. Что означает то, что она в курсе, как вести себя с ним, когда он скрытничает.

Формально, она просит его помощи с покупками. Фактически, она разделяет их с Дирком, запирая Тодда безоружным в припаркованной машине и оставляя уязвимым по отношению к платонической эмоциональной поддержке.

– Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя говорить об этом, – начинает она, запирая двери.

О, боже. Она решила сразу бить по больному.

– Но я… беспокоюсь. Я не видела тебя таким странным с момента, когда нам пришлось бежать, – Фара поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, но Тодд старается не смотреть ей в глаза. – По крайней мере, пока мы не работаем над делом. А сейчас у нас его, очевидно, нет. Так что.

Тодд стискивает зубы, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Ему сложно признаться в том, что его мозг всю неделю подряд переключался с матерных мыслей о том, какой он криповый урод на воспоминания о том, каково это было, ощущать Дирка в своих руках, чего _никто_ из них не делал полностью добровольно, и этим мыслям он не может позволить себе поддаться.

Не говоря уже о том, что он был глупо влюблен задолго до инцидента.

– Тодд?

Слова. Ему надо придумать, что сказать, что угодно, прежде, чем она…

– Тодд, послушай, хорошо? Я беспокоюсь о тебе.

Поздно.

– И я – твой друг. Но я и… я и Дирку тоже друг.

_Прекратить операцию._

– И я не хочу вмешиваться… в смысле, не то, чтобы… _Если_ дело в Дирке…

– Это не, – прерывает ее Тодд, прежде чем она успевает догадаться сама. Фара – хороший детектив, вопрос лишь в том, когда она это сделает, но любая задержка для него – благословение. – Я… это… ничего не происходит. Со мной и Дирком, в смысле.

Фара дает тишине между ними продлиться достаточно долго, очевидно, сомневаясь, но не желая спорить по этому поводу. Тодд чувствует укол вины.

– Ладно, хорошо, – медленно продолжает Фара, – если дело не в Дирке или в деле… то..?

Тодд чувствует нарастающую панику. Ему совершенно не нужен этот разговор. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Не тогда, когда он только вчера потерял контроль. Не тогда, когда то, что случилось прошлой ночью, заставило его приоткрыть крышку того сундука с секретами, который он держал крепко запертым в самом дальнем углу своего сердца, будто дурацкий подарок, приберегаемый по особому случаю. Для невозможного исполнения мечты.

– Ничего не случилось, Фара, – напряженно говорит он. – Хорошо? Можно… мы просто забудем об этом, пожалуйста?

Фара отклоняется, и Тодд понимает, что до этого она была к нему слишком близко. Она выглядит обиженной, и он снова чувствует укол вины, но в этот раз сильнее.

Отлично. Прекрасно просто. Теперь он обидел Фару, единственного человека, с которым он, возможно, мог бы обо всем этом поговорить.

Она поворачивается, чтобы открыть свою дверь.

– Прости, – быстро произносит Тодд.

Ее рука все еще на ручке.

– Я знаю, что тебе бывает сложно, просто… эм. Я здесь, – вздыхает она. – Когда будешь готов. Хорошо?

– Хорошо, – мягко говорит Тодд.

Но, по правде говоря, он не знает, когда настанет этот момент.

~

Тодд чувствует себя идиотом из-за того, что не поговорил с Фарой.

По крайней мере, точно было по-идиотски не сделать этого, когда она дала ему такую возможность. Потому что у него нет ненавязчивого, _нормального_ способа рассказать ей, что тот факт, что он любит Дирка, убивает его настолько, что он начал фантазировать о нем в сексуальном плане, но это ни к чему не ведет, потому что он даже не уверен, что Дирк по… этому делу. По нему. _По чему угодно._

Не то, чтобы он собирался говорить об этой вот части, но она определенно не помогает проблеме.

Человек, с которым он действительно хочет поговорить – Аманда. После того, как он рассказал ей правду обо всем, после того, как она выехала на дорогу, после Вендимура… он рассказывает ей абсолютно все. Она всегда будет его маленькой сестренкой, но она… сильно выросла. Ему больше не надо ее защищать. И это означает, что весь последний год они могли говорить обо всем, о чем угодно, когда она была в городе.

Но сейчас ее нет в городе. А связаться с Буйной тройкой весьма проблематично даже в лучшие времена, а уж учитывая, что они где-то посреди Канады, охотятся за каким-то… нефтяным бароном или что-то вроде. В последний раз они не стали зацикливаться на деталях, когда Аманда звонила в прошлом месяце.

Так что если Тодд хочет с кем-то поговорить, то Аманда выбывает. Дирк, _очевидно_ , не вариант. Остается Фара. Которая знает его, которая помогала ему не сойти с ума целых три месяца в дороге, пока Дирк был в Черном крыле, и которая лучше многих понимает, что такое – воевать с собственным сердцем.

Проблема в _том_ , что он не может поймать Фару наедине.

И это становится проблемой. Обычно хотя бы несколько раз в неделю Тодд остается с Фарой наедине и может поговорить – после ее занятий по боксу, пока они моют посуду после обеда, в тех редких случаях, когда Тодд рано просыпается к завтраку. Но по какой-то причине, может – вселенского масштаба, теперь Тодд не знает наверняка – он просто не может застать Фару одну в комнате, чтобы поговорить.

Или, если точнее, он не может застать Фару в комнате без _Дирка_.

Не важно, как Тодд старается, Дирк всегда там. И обычно Тодд наслаждается временем, проведенным с двумя лучшими его друзьями, но осознать, что он абсолютно все свое свободное время проводит вместе с ними, оказывается обескураживающим. Ну, может, так было не всегда? Может, он просто себе надумал. Но ему правда кажется, что Дирк стал куда больше времени проводить с ними двумя. Тодд не может вспомнить, когда они в последний раз так часто оказывались втроем.

Одним вечером, когда Тодд как раз собирается открыть рот, чтобы спросить Фару, не против ли она поговорить о кое-чем, о чем он в последнее время много думал, ничего такого, просто хотелось бы снять груз со своих плеч… Дирк проскальзывает в офис в своих лимонно-желтых драконьих носках.

Он замирает, увидев их, будто не ожидал, что они оба будут там. Его взгляд смущенно перепрыгивает с одного на другую.

– Фара, – говорит он, делая паузу. – И Тодд! Тоже. Тут.

– Да..? – Фара вопросительно смотрит на Дирка.

Тодд молчит, стараясь не застонать от разочарования.

– Это. Прекрасно! – улыбается Дирк, как будто он работник фастфуда, который увидел нового клиента за десять минут до закрытия. – Я как раз говорил себе, что вечер с Фарой и Тоддом.. будет замечательным!

А потом он садится на ближайший стол и больше не двигается весь вечер.

(Ну, в случае Дирка, не двигается – сильно сказано. Но… Тодду, к сожалению, это в нем и нравится.)

В какой-то момент, несколько дней спустя, Тодд лежит в кровати, глядя в потолок, пытаясь уснуть.

Ему надо поговорить с Фарой об этом. Ему кажется, что он медленно сходит с ума, будто воронка, образовавшаяся внутри него, засасывает его в глубины… хуй знает чего. Но ему вредно слишком сильно волноваться. Тревога. Стресс. Он уже достаточно давно болен парарибулитом, чтобы знать, что его приступы больше зависят от эмоций, чем приступы Аманды. На нее всегда больше влияли внешние факторы, хотя агорафобия тоже играла свою роль. Мозги же Тодда, судя по всему, зациклены на внутренних переживаниях.

Так что. Ему _нужно_ избавиться от этого. Ради своего ебучего здоровья.

Ладно, нет, это просто смешно. Он скажет ей.

… Он скажет ей _сейчас_.

 _Почему нет? Она сказала – в любой момент._ И они – друзья. Она буквально дальше по коридору, в трех комнатах от него. Какого черта он вообще ждет?

Он выскальзывает из кровати, чувствуя нервозность, будто он готов драться. Наверное, в каком-то смысле так и есть, но со своей собственной психикой. Мысль о том, что надо сражаться с _желанием_ оттолкнуть все свои чувства всегда пугает, но этот вопрос еще… деликатней.

 _Фара выслушает. Она, блять,_ не убьет _тебя, идиот,_ говорит Тодд сам себе. Он глубоко вдыхает и открывает дверь своей спальни, выходя наружу…

И встречает Дирка посреди коридора.

 _Конечно_ , он тут. Правда, Тодду стоило это предвидеть. Сейчас полночь, они все разошлись по комнатам, и именно в ту секунду, когда Тодд решает выйти, Дирк тут как тут. На этот момент, это практически данность.

Тодд проглатывает истерический стон и старается придумать, что сказать Дирку, который замер при виде его. Он не включил свет, просто стоит посреди коридора перед открытой дверью своей спальни.

– Тодд! – голос Дирка ненатурально бодрый. – Ты не спишь!

Тодд открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но выходит только странный звук. Чувствуя, как внутренности закрутились в узел, он прочищает горло.

– Эм, да, я… не мог заснуть.

– О, ну, я… _спал_? – у Дирка странное выражение лица.

– Но теперь… нет, – щурится на него Тодд.

– Нет, я… хожу во сне! – Дирк на мгновение выглядит довольным, пока не вздыхает. – Ох, нет, это ложь. Я… шел в ванную! – после этих слов улыбка возвращается.

Тодд продолжает смотреть на него.

Дирк… стоит в направлении комнаты Фары. Спиной к своей. И точно не в направлении ванной.

– Она… позади тебя?

Улыбка Дирка становится немного маньяческой.

– Точно! Да, _очевидно_ , Тодд, я просто… я потерялся. В темноте. Я не видел. Из-за… темноты.

Наступает еще один момент отвратительной, нескончаемой тишины. Тодд правда хочет, чтобы ему было что сказать, кроме «Я думаю, что я люблю тебя, и сейчас, находясь рядом, я схожу с ума». Но в данный момент его мозг не хочет сотрудничать.

– В любом случает, – говорит Дирк, резко вдыхая, – приятный разговор! Пойду в кровать, сражаться с клопами и все такое, спокойной-ночи-Тодд!

Сказав это, Дирк торопится к себе в комнату, резко закрывая дверь. Слишком резко, если тихое _черт_ хоть о чем-то говорит. Тодд мешкает лишь мгновение, прежде чем вернуться к себе. Сегодня он уже точно в коридор не вернется. Нахуй, _нет_. Зная свою удачу, он наверняка снова нарвется на Дирка, и нет никакого шанса, что его бедный, немощный мозг выдержит еще один разговор. Он возвращается в кровать. Он игнорирует тень боли в груди и надеется, что сможет снова найти в себе смелость поговорить с Фарой. Он не может заснуть еще час.

~

Утро следующего воскресенья – солнечное и яркое, но Тодд намеревается проспать полдня, потому что ночью у него был приступ, и он не мог заснуть до трех ночи. Приступ был не таким сильным. Длился всего минуту или около, прежде чем он успел принять таблетки, и из тех, которые легче перенести – стигмата на руке, что было абсолютно бессмысленно, он же еврей. Но после приступов всегда сложно заснуть, не важно, сильным он был или нет, так что он собирался проспать все утро.

Он лежит, задремывая и снова просыпаясь, успокоенный голосами Фары и Дирка, которые болтают о чем-то на кухне… о чем-то.

– … пойти за кофе? – это похоже на голос Дирка.

Внутри Тодда что-то дергается, что-то важное.

Дальше идет бормотание, которое он не понимает. Потом…

– … принять душ, ладно? – это голос Фары.

Еще один сонный толчок от сознания. Фара остается дома.

– Хорошо! – Дирк что-то еще бормочет, но Тодд не слышит. – … скорее!

Слышны звуки движения на кухне, и кто-то спешит по коридору в ванную. Тодд слышит, как дверь квартиры открывается и закрывается. Дирк ушел. Это хорошо. Когда Тодд проснется, у него будет свежий кофе. …

Погодите, нет. _Дирк ушел_. Что означает, что Тодд с Фарой сейчас одни в квартире, что означает, что Тодд, _наконец, сможет с ней поговорить_.

Он просыпается за секунду.

Он натягивает рубашку (ему пришлось снять ее во время приступа, беспокоился о сенсорной перегрузке) и выскакивает из кровати. Если Дирк ушел за кофе в их любимую кофейню, то у него есть как минимум полчаса, чтобы поговорить с Фарой, но это только если все пойдет по плану, и Дирк не вернется раньше. Так что ему надо торопиться.

Он торопливо выбегает из комнаты, резко останавливаясь у двери ванной, прямо рядом со своей комнатой. Дверь закрыта, но он слышит, как Фара двигается внутри, звучит так, будто она достает что-то из тумбочки под раковиной.

Он стучит, но не дает ей время ответить.

– Фара? Слушай, я… эм. Хорошо, так, – его голос дрожит, и он заставляет себя прерваться. – Я знаю, я немного наехал на тебя недавно, мне очень жаль, и ты… была права. Ты права. Я вел себя странно. Я _знаю_ , что вел себя странно.

– И я думаю… нет, ладно, я _знаю_ , что мне надо поговорить об этом. Мне кажется, я схожу с ума. Фара, просто. Если ты не хочешь в это все влезать, все нормально, останови меня в любой момент. Но если ты все еще не против слушать, просто… просто дай мне выговориться, прежде чем скажешь что-то. Потому что я думаю об этом уже давно, и мне кажется, мне будет легче говорить, не смотря тебе в глаза, – он делает короткую паузу. – Итак, эм. Если ты не хочешь слушать, останови меня сейчас?

Ответа не следует, только тишина, так что Тодд принимает это за приглашение к продолжению. Спасибо тебе, Фара.

Он кладет ладонь на дверь, собираясь с силами, делая вдох.

– Хорошо, эм. Спасибо. Ты уже… я думаю, ты уже и сама поняла, но это. Про. Дирка, – сказать эти слова – как освежевать себя заживо, но ему и будто становится легче одновременно с тем.

– Эм. В основном, я просто… типа… испытываю что-то к нему? – он прерывает сам себя. – Аргх, нет. Я говорю, как ребенок. Это не просто что-то. Я просто по уши… у меня к нему? _Чувства_? Знаешь?

Фара не говорит ничего. Тодд зажмуривается. _Нет, давай. Скажи, что ты имеешь в виду, идиот._

– Я… я люблю Дирка, – он выдыхает это вместе с тихим смешком. Он никогда раньше не говорил этого вслух. – Прямо очень, _очень_ сильно, Фара. Я даже не знаю, что _делать_. И после того случая в отеле… Я знаю, выглядело так, будто я был без сознания, но это было не целиком так, я мог чувствовать… – он теряет нить повествования, не зная, как закончить. И потому что его это смущает, и потому что это личное., будто этот момент так же принадлежит Дирку, как и ему.

– Слушай, ты, наверное, и сама поняла. Я просто… не могу перестать думать об этом, как это чувствовалось… – он заставляет себя остановиться. – Если честно это… это началось не _тогда_ , это, эм… Я чувствовал это по отношению к Дирку с… всегда. Просто, очевидно, когда он лежал на мне, это стало более… ну ты знаешь? – он нервно смеется.

Это мучительно.

– Я так странно себя чувствую, потому что я знаю, что он видит во мне друга, и…

Давай, _давай же._

– Я же… ебучий извращенец, да? Можешь не отвечать. Эм. Но я не знаю, как остановить… это все. Я не думаю, что _могу_ перестать чувствовать это, – он тяжело сглатывает. – Честно, я не… думаю, что _хочу_ останавливаться. Любить, в смысле. Вот это все.

Это же самое важное, так? Он не хочет останавливаться. Правда. Он думал, что когда осознает свои чувства, то все закончится, но… Сейчас он понимает. Знать, что любишь Дирка и признавать это перед кем-то – совершенно разные вещи. Сказав Фаре правду, он почувствовал, что летит и падает одновременно, земля приближается, но… еще не сейчас.

Он представляет, что врезаться в землю, в этой метафоре – это сказать Дирку, или, по крайней мере, если Дирк как-то узнает. Хотя бы, ему не нужно беспокоиться об этом прямо сейчас.

Долгая тишина за дверью ванной теперь становится обескураживающе долгой. Тодд чувствует, как тревога подкатывает к горлу.

– Фара? – он неловко смеется. – Ты можешь… теперь ты можешь говорить. Ты, эм… я знаю, что ты, наверное, считаешь меня полным придурком, и Дирк – и твой друг тоже, и… Можешь сказать хоть _что-то_ , пожалуйста?

Ответа так и нет. Тодд пытается продолжать дышать.

– Фара? Ты в порядке? – погодите-ка, она же _в_ ванной. – О, боже, я совсем не _вовремя_ , да?

_– Н-неээээт! Всеооо хорошо!_

Этот высокий пронзительный голос совершенно точно не принадлежит Фаре Блэк.

Тодду нужно несколько секунд, чтобы собрать все кусочки вместе, но, когда он понимает, он испытывает что-то, что можно было бы назвать внетелесным опытом.

Дверь открывается со скрипом. Появляется лицо Дирка.

– Оу, – слабо говорит Тодд. Д

ирк морщится, но странным образом, будто пытается собрать воедино все вместе эмоции, помимо искреннего смущения.

– Так, Тодд, – нервно говорит он, – я _очень_ прошу тебя не злиться.


	4. Your Hands Were Like Magic, Your Hands Were Like Gold часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Давным-давно два автора начали это все, надеясь быстро закончить. Но потом все изменилось, когда напало растройство. Только соавтор, беспечный чудак, мог закончить все. Но когда фанфик нуждался в нем больше всего, он исчез. Прошла сотня лет, и первый автор заставил второго вернуться к работе. И хотя его непристойные амбиции были велики, ему понадобилось много решимости, прежде чем он смог закончить.  
> Если по правде, я слишком сфокусировалась на написании статей на целый месяц, а потом взяла отпуск на декабрь и пыталась прибраться в доме в январе. Октября просто не существует. В любом случае, я снова тут, и вот вам новая глава, приношу искренние извинения за неудобства.  
> Единственное предупреждение – за смущение, в остальном они остаются такие же, как для первой главы.

С того самого момента, как Тодд поймал его, когда он выходил из ванной, Дирк хотел поговорить с Фарой. После того, как он прошел через мучительно осознание, что он _хочет_ поговорить с ней, ему стало сложно не сделать это сразу. Вывод, который он сделал в ванной был таким: он не может так больше, он не может нести этот груз один, ему _нужно_ поговорить с одним из своих лучших друзей об этом. И Тодд, по очевидным причинам, не вариант.

Но, кажется, что судьба снова пытается подложить ему свинью, потому что как только Дирк решает признаться Фаре, становится решительно невозможно застать ее одну. Фара, которая в последнее время все время подмывала Дирка на разговор, наверное, решила перестать его доставать. И что гораздо хуже, _Тодд всегда рядом._

Может, все это просто свело Дирка с ума, но он поклясться может, что раньше они трое часто проводили время попарно. Он точно помнит, что раньше бывал в комнате один на один с Тоддом или Фарой, пока третьего не было на месте. Да, конечно, они все друзья и коллеги, они живут вместе и много времени проводят друг с другом, но они все трое привыкли к тому, чтобы быть в одиночестве, каждый по-своему, и Дирк точно помнит, что были моменты, когда они с Фарой работали над делом вместе весь день, пока Тодд встречался с Амандой, или когда Дирк и Фара читали оба в гостиной, пока Тодд уходил за продуктами… или тот случай, когда Фара в пятый раз пыталась обучить Дирка готовить блинчики, а Тодд специально избегал к ним заходить. Фара с Тоддом тоже часто проводили время вместе, Дирк в этом уверен, потому что, хотя Тодд часто опаздывает на завтрак, по сравнению с Фарой «Встаю-В-Шесть-Тридцать» Блэк, Дирк зачастую просыпает _обед_ в выходные.

Не то, чтобы Дирк не пытался утроить им с Фарой время для двоих. Кажется, он больше ничем не занимается, кроме _как_ пытается застать Фару одну, чтобы в ту же секунду его прервал объект зарождающейся дискуссии. Если Дирк пытается встать пораньше и встретиться с Фарой за завтраком, он выползает полусонный из комнаты только чтобы наткнуться на Тодда на пять шагов впереди себя, уже здоровающимся с Фарой на кухне. Дирк приглашает Фару пойти с ним в новый чайный домик, Тодд тут же говорит, что пойдет с ними, потому что рядом есть кофейня, которую _он_ хотел показать Фаре. Однажды вечером, когда Дирк уже наполовину раздет, он понимает, что Фара, скорей всего, сидит в офисе одна, сортируя документы. Он быстро набрасывает обратно рубашку, чуть не скатывается вниз по лестнице, буквально проскальзывает на носках в офис… _и Тодд уже там._

(Этим вечером Дирк торчит в офисе из чистого упрямства, надеясь пересидеть Тодда и поговорить с Фарой перед сном. В конце концов, конечно, Фара уходит первой, и оставляет двух своих лучших друзей избегать взгляда друг друга, бормотать друг другу одинаково бессмысленную чепуху о том, насколько уже поздно, чтобы потом вместе разойтись по спальням.)

Дирк доходит до того, что ждет, пока Тодд ляжет спать, чтобы попытаться застать Фару в ее комнате посреди ночи, но нет… нет, Тодд и этому мешает. Стоит только Дирку сделать шаг из своей комнаты, Тодд материализуется из теней буквально в нескольких футах дальше по коридору, как Призрак Сексуальных Фантазий Прошлого, Настоящего и Будущего. Дирк, и так уже на нервах от сверхъестественной способности Тодда пресекать любые его попытки поговорить с Фарой, выдает дурацкую ложь о том, что ходит во сне, чувствует себя виноватым за то, что соврал Тодду, отматывает эту ложь назад и врет о том, что шел в ванную, думая о том, что сможет сделать это заявление правдивым, сходив в ванную потом, паникует и сбегает обратно в свою комнату. Он еле успевает закрыть дверь, когда понимает, что про ванную, получается, он тоже соврал, матерится, понимает, что сделал это слишком громко и ругается снова, но уже тише.

Дирк очень боится, что ведет себя странно, даже учитывая то, как он втянул в свою жизнь Тодда и Фару. Ему сложно не быть напряженным и на взводе по множеству причин. Он все еще никак не может забыть, как Тодд лежал под ним в отеле, и с той ночи, когда он видел сон о том, насколько более физически приятно могли развиваться эти события, его тянет к Тодду все сильнее. Он измучен бурей внутри себя, но еще где-то неделю он не дает себе волю, и это означает, что его либидо достает его больше обычного, и он чувствует себя виноватым. У него не было такого с тех пор, как он был подростком.

Тодд же выглядит отстраненным и измученным, и попытки Дирка застать Фару одну еще сильнее подчеркивают тот факт, что раньше они с Тоддом проводили больше времени вместе. Дирк очень старается об этом не думать, потому что сейчас это совершенно не помогает. «Время, которое мы проводили вдвоем с Тоддом» – тема, которая охватывает множество вещей, и сейчас думать о них больно; значимые и незначительные моменты, время, когда они были на волоске от смерти и когда наступало спокойствие. Воспоминание о том, как они с Тоддом, в одних пижамах, лежат перед телевизором на диване под одним одеялом… думать о них сейчас так же опасно, как и о тех моментов, когда Тодд притягивал Дирка очень близко к себе, злясь и желая высказать ему, какой он придурок.

И когда Дирк думает о том времени, что они проводили вместе, он не может игнорировать то, как мало этого времени теперь. Они с Тоддом не неделями не оставаилсь наедине умышленно и достаточно долго. И может… это не совпадение. Вместе с виной и сексуальным напряжением, Дирк постоянно параноит, что Тодд каким-то образом узнал о его тайных фантазиях, что он догадался и теперь ненавидит Дирка за это. Это бы объяснило, почему примерно через месяц после инцидента в отеле Тодд все еще не смотрит Дирку в глаза. Или почему, когда они остаются в комнате одни, Тодд использует любой предлог, чтобы сбежать, будто быть наедине с Дирком для него просто невыносимо.

Эти мысли не просто толпятся на краю сознания, они вгрызаются в сердце Дирка настолько сильно, что он снова задается вопросом, не так ли ощущается приступ парарибулита. Дирка никогда не били ножом в сердце, но ему попадала стрела в грудь, и чувство, которое он ощущает, когда думает о том, что Тодд может не хотеть находиться с ним в одной комнате, что ему с ним неуютно… очень похоже на то.

Дирк пытается убедить себя, что он надумывает. Он знает, что склонен нервно реагировать на отказы, в ужасе от мысли, что те немногие привязанности, которые он нашел в своей жизни, могут внезапно исчезнуть. Сейчас это уже скорее иррациональный страх. Он пытается убедить себя не проецировать свою вину на Тодда, и что если бы Тодд как-то выяснил, что Дирк хочет его, то глупо было бы ожидать, что от гей-паники он попытается разорвать их дружбу, даже не поговорив. Тодд смирился с тем, что Дирк разрушил его жизнь, сделал его одним из самых разыскиваемых ФБР людей на целых три месяца и буквально протащил по разным временам и измерениям. На данный момент весь маловероятно, чтобы неразделенная любовь и тайная мастурбация могут стать последней каплей.

Все же, а если так и есть? Если это _слишком_ , слишком крипово, слишком смущающе… что если Тодд уже ищет новую работу, новую квартиру и нового лучшего друга и не пройдет и месяца, как Дирк потеряет его совсем?

И эти мысли не дают Дирку уснуть ночью. Он ворочается в постели, пытается не плакать, но потом сдается, но пытается делать это тихо. Кажется, в последнее время он слишком много сил тратит на то, чтобы сдерживаться и не выдавать себя, и он знает – он знает, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Он постоянно в напряжении, будто он снова парализован, не может двинуться, но не может и упасть, заперт внутри собственного тела, в мучительном ужасе от того, что с ним происходит. Капля дождя, все еще покачивающаяся на краю, но намеренная не падать. Тревога, вина, разочарование и трещины, медленно ползущие по его сердцу – все это копится и копится, но не выплескивается.

Ему надо поговорить с Фарой. Ему _необходимо_ поговорить с Фарой, или он наделает глупостей, например, признается однажды утром Тодду под грузом томления, сексуального напряжения и отсутствия сна.

После одной из таких тревожных и мокрых ночей Дирк просыпается куда раньше утром, чем хотел бы, чувствуя себя откровенно дерьмово. Также, он чувствует себя достаточно… неудобно, уже привычным образом, не совсем голодным, а скорее жаждущим прокрутить в голове заново все те фантазии, которые включают в себя Тодда и тот стенной шкаф, в котором им пришлось прятаться пару месяцев назад. Более эмоциональная же его часть не хочет не то, что подрочить на это, даже вспоминать, а рациональное же зерно его разума напоминает, что сделать что-то с непрошенным возбуждением, не привлекая при этом мысли о Тодде, будет сложно.

И снова, Дирк может прийти только к одному заключению: он не знает, сколько еще сможет продержаться.

Он лежит в кровати, не двигаясь, еще несколько минут, мечтая снова заснуть без снов. Он уже чувствует, как начинает раскалываться голова. Он переворачивается и старается игнорировать это, ему почти удается, когда его живот начинает бурчать, напоминая об ином, менее драматичном виде голода. Этот голод, по крайней мере, легко утолить. Сейчас утро воскресенья, и это означает, что продаются свежие маффины в пекарне рядом с любимой кофейней Фары. Кто-то пойдет за кофе и вернется с маффинами, и как только этот доброволец придет, Дирк сможет… нет… Нет, погодите, о нет, вот _дерьмо – Дир_ к – тот доброволец сегодня. Ранняя версия Дирка, Дирк за тридцать шесть часов до этого момента, который еще не проплакал всю ночь по любви к лучшему другу, Дирк, который искренне и точно верил, что сможет встать вовремя и быть на пороге квартиры в восемь. Сегодняшний же Дирк, с заплаканными глазами и головной болью, нащупывает телефон.

Уже без пяти восемь.

– Блять, дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо… – Дирк выскакивает из кровати, матерясь, пока торопится, сдирая с себя пижамные шорты и просматривая шкаф в поисках чистой пары джинсов.

Он нюхает футболку, в которой спал, снова выругивается и поспешно надевает поверх нее свитер. Бросает взгляд в зеркало, чтобы посмотреть на свои волосы. Ужасно.

У него нет времени возиться с прической. Но Дирку не нравится выходить из дома таким неопрятным, как он выглядит сейчас, но он обещал Фаре, и уже восемь. Маффины все продадут к девяти, иногда и к половине девятого, и Фара любит, чтобы ее кофе был вовремя, и она никогда ничего не говорит, если Дирк просыпает и не встает вовремя, когда обещал, она идет за кофе сама, не говоря ни слова возражения, но он, Дирк ненавидит подводить Фару, и он – ужасный друг и… _хватить себя накручивать._ Последняя мысли звучит очень похоже на Тодда. Дирк старается игнорировать трепет в животе. Он хватает что-то, чтобы прикрыть волосы, нацепляет это себе на голову и спешит из комнаты в коридор, будто он может избежать от мыслей о Тодде, оставив их в спальне… _не думай о Тодде в своей спальне._

Дирк ускоряется, забегая в гостиную, как поезд, сошедший с рельс. Но ударяется бедром о край дивана, тянется в ящик с обувью, спотыкается о растоптанные кроссовки Тодда и чуть не падает на стойку с зонтиками. Фара появляется как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать Дирка и предотвратить поездку в больницу.

Дирк отталкивает ее руки, но потом понимает, что без поддержки его начинает шатать. Он хватается за стену одной рукой, чтобы стоять прямо, но пытается сделать это обыденно.

– Я в порядке! В порядке! Я точно в порядке. Прости. Прости. Да, прости. Просто собираюсь за кофе.

Дирк понимает, что сейчас его шанс. Он может пригласить Фару с собой, они пойдут за кофе вместе, и Дирк может использовать эти полчаса или около того, чтобы проснуться, потусовать со своей лучшей подружкой и ненавязчиво начать беседу о том, что медленно сходит с ума от любви и не знает, что с этим делать. Фара уже одета, волосы в порядке, куртка на плечах, она готова идти, он поймал ее буквально у двери.

Но его снова грызет вина, ведь если Фара пойдет с ним за кофе, это сделает бессмысленным его попытку принести кофе для нее. Вернемся на первую клетку, напрямую в Тюрьму-Для-Плохих-Друзей, даже не заходя в Любовь-И-Поддержку и не получая Утешение-И-Совет.

– Дирк, – спокойно говорит Фара, отдирая его от стены, как особенно упрямого паучка, – ты не пойдешь за кофе, сядь, – она усаживает его на диван. – Почему на тебе эта ковбойская шляпа? Я поверить не могу, что ты ее оставил…

– О, так вот, что я надел? – Дирк рассеяно отмечает отвратительный желтый отблеск от шляпы. – Я… да. Да, я надел свою любимую ковбойскую шляпу. Пробую новое.

– Ты сказал, у тебя от нее глаза болят.

– Ну, если я надену ее на голову, то мне не придется на нее смотреть, не так ли?

Фара наклоняется к нему, смотря прямо в глаза.

– Ты хоть спал?

Дирк пожимает плечами и издает непонятный звук. Когда ему не удается убедить Фару, он пытается ободряюще улыбнуться. Фара отстраняется, явно обеспокоенная.

– Дирк.

Он сдается.

– Ладно… – он потирает глаза, голова начинает болеть с новой силой. – Если говорить… на чистоту. Я не спал.

Краем глаза он видит, как Фара садится рядом. Не смотря на нее, он знает, какое у нее выражение лица – одно из озадаченных, брови сведены, будто она может решить проблему, просто достаточно сильно сосредоточившись. Дирк, тем не менее, не может заставить себя смотреть на нее.

Он думал, что когда время поговорить с ней придет, это случится так же, как и большинство вещей в его жизни – быстро и драматично, слова польются сами собой под влиянием гравитации, и немного болезненно. Он не ожидал странно-нормального разговора и не думал, что все будет так внезапно, что он не будет знать, с чего начать.

И старый инстинкт, который помогал ему выживать говорит ему пошутить, смыть беспокойство Фары, спрятать чувства за облаком веселья и сбежать, прежде чем придется открыться и сделать из себя посмешище или что похуже.

 _Фара твой друг,_ говорит голос у него в голове. _Она не сделает тебе больно._

Дирк заставляет себя посмотреть на подругу. И, конечно, ее лицо именно такое, как он ожидал: сведенные брови, сосредоточенный взгляд, но если говорить прямо, то он видит и беспокойство, тревогу. И терпение.

– Фара, – говорит Дирк, хотя и получается тише, чем он сам бы хотел, – можем мы… поговорить?

Выражение лица Фары, уже нежное, смягчается еще сильнее. Она смотрит на часы и прикусывает губу.

– … Мы можем поговорить, но…

_Идиот. Глупый, глупый Дирк, вечно перекладываешь свои проблемы на других…_

– Конечно, не… неудачное время, – Дирк кивает, заставляя голос не дрожать и пытаясь улыбнуться. – Не беспокойся, ничего важного, глупости одни…

Фара хватает его за руку, прежде чем он успевает встать.

– Нет, нет… Дирк, я хочу поговорить, правда, ладно? Но мне правда нужен кофе, а ты выглядишь ужасно… Может я быстро сбегаю? Я возьму тебе твой любимый шоколад, а ты быстренько примешь душ, а когда я вернусь, мы поговорим.

Дирк сомневается. Он говорит тише:

– Можем мы..? Можем мы поговорить у меня в комнате? Вдали от… в смысле, наедине?

Глаза Фары широко раскрываются от понимания.

– Оу… да! Мы можем, как только я вернусь, обещаю.

Она выглядит одновременно успокоенной и благодарной, хоть Дирк не понимает, почему.

– Ты уверена? – спрашивает он с нажимом.

Что-то в выражении его лица, видимо, смущает и расстраивает ее, и она делает паузу, прежде чем неожиданно притянуть его в крепкие объятия. Край его ковбойской шляпы стукает ее по лбу, но она только обнимает его сильнее.

– Все, что ты хочешь, – говорит она.

Дирк еле успевает отреагировать и обнять ее в ответ, прежде чем она крепко сжимает его, будто стараясь защитить, и это пробуждает полузабытые воспоминания, и он чувствует такую сильную любовь к ней, что все, что беспорядочно кружилось вокруг, на мгновение застывает. Когда она поспешно отстраняется, она чуть резка, но не смущена, а тревога в груди Дирка кажется слабее. Она не исчезла, но он может ее сдержать. Впервые за много дней Дирк верит, что все будет хорошо, и уже это ощущается, как передышка.

Фара встает и тянет Дирка за собой, он лишь слегка покачивается. Она поворачивает его лицом к коридору, смотря на него укоризненно, и он идет вперед, посылая ей смущенную улыбку через плечо, в ответ на что она закатывает глаза. Когда Фара начинает искать свои ключи, Дирк останавливается у двери в коридор и спрашивает еще раз:

– Ты в порядке, собираешься просто пойти за кофе?

– Я в _порядке_ , – она снова строго смотрит на него. – А тебе надо пойти принять душ, ладно?

– Хорошо, хорошо, просто проверяю, – Дирк приподнимает свою шляпу, и она фыркает. – Возвращайся скорее!

Она просто машет ему рукой, все еще ища свои ключи.

Дирк направляется в ванную, ему уже немного легче. Он кидает ковбойскую шляпу на пол и достает свежее полотенце – потому что сегодня он точно заслуживает свежее полотенце – и уже раздевается, когда слышит, что Фара открывает и закрывает дверь, уходя. Горячий шоколад, свежие маффины и облегчить душу одному из лучших друзей. Может, сегодня будет и не такой плохой день. Дирк уже собирается залезть под душ, когда понимает, что его любимый шампунь, дорогой, который пахнет пионами, закончился.

Ах, не важно. Хорошая попытка, Вселенная, но ты так просто не подловишь Дирка Джентли.

Он уже почти находит новую бутылочку в тумбочке под раковиной, когда слышит уверенный стук в дверь.

Дирк испытывает секундную панику, как бывает, когда кто-то стучит в дверь внезапно, а вы – голый и посреди ванны. Проходит всего секунда, но он не успевает ответить, даже рот открыть не успевает и уже слышит голос Тодда с другой стороны двери.

– Фара? Слушай, я… эм. Хорошо, так. З

а эту короткую паузу Дирк успевает встать, намереваясь поправить Тодда, но тот снова начинает говорить, часто сбиваясь и останавливаясь. – Я знаю, я немного наехал на тебя недавно, мне очень жаль, и ты… была права. Ты права. Я вел себя странно. Я _знаю_ , что вел себя странно.

_Что?_

– И я думаю… нет, ладно, я _знаю_ , что мне надо поговорить об этом. Мне кажется, я схожу с ума. Фара, просто. Если ты не хочешь в это все влезать, все нормально, останови меня в любой момент. Но если ты все еще не против слушать, просто… просто дай мне выговориться, прежде чем скажешь что-то. Потому что я думаю об этом уже давно, и

мне кажется, мне будет легче говорить, не смотря тебе в глаза.

_Что?!_

– Итак, эм. Если ты не хочешь слушать, останови меня сейчас?

Дирк замирает, сидя на корточках на полу ванной, наполовину повернувшись к двери, как очень удивленная статуя, даже без листка, чтобы прикрыть себя. Он не уверен, что ему делать, и его мозг _совсем_ в этом не помогает, концентрируясь на том, что между ним и Тоддом – лишь хлипкая деревянная дверь. Он хотел бы, чтобы мозг заткнулся, потому что дело совершенно не в том сейчас, и заострять на этом внимание просто _непристойно_ , и Тодду в любом случае все равно… Тодд думает, что Дирк – это Фара, и он пытается… признаться в чем-то? Фаре? Когда не знает, что это на самом деле Дирк?

Дирку, очевидно, стоит сказать ему. Это очевидное решение, и Дирк очевидно так и поступит. Только… Тодд плохо звучит, так, как когда пытается противостоять тому, что очень долго сдерживал, и Дирк не может за него не волноваться… а еще, ему дико любопытно. Он же тоже друг Тодда, так? И два друга, конечно, лучше, чем один, если речь идет о том, что ты долго скрывал в себе, по крайней мере, так он слышал. Так что, наверное, будет не так плохо или неэтично, если Дирк просто… позволит Тодду думать, что он Фара и даст высказать то, что он хочет Фаре-которая-на-самом-деле-Дирк. И в любом случае, Дирк всегда лучше умел утешать Тодда и помогать ему принять то, что он долго от себя скрывал.

А потом Дирк может передать все Фаре, после, так ведь будет лучше? Да, лучше, очень удобно для всех, и это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что Дирку любопытно, и он немного обижен, что Тодд пошел напрямую к Фаре, даже не подумав поговорить сперва с Дирком.

Нет. Нет, в его мозгу загорается красный свет, который кричит о том, что притворяться Фарой, чтобы узнать, в чем хочет признаться Тодд – не самая лучшая идея. Наверное, на одном уровне с его стратегическим недоговариванием, которое вылилось в много крика и чувство предательства. Он должен сказать Тодду, что это он, пока тот не продолжил.

– Хорошо, эм. Спасибо, – говорит Тодд, приняв долгое молчание Дирка за знак согласия.

_… Блять._

Дирк отмирает и поднимается на ноги, хватая полотенце и оборачивая его вокруг бедер. Он просто ответит. Может, он сможет притвориться, что слушал музыку. Или уснул. Или еще что.

Но Тодд уже продолжает говорить.

– Ты уже… я думаю, ты уже и сама поняла, но это. Про. Дирка.

Дирк снова замирает.

– Эм. В основном, я просто…

Сердце Дирка, вероятно, работает не очень хорошо. Наверное, ничего хорошо не работает, потому что в крови бурлит адреналин и страх, и ужас, но все эти чувства сдержаны молчанием Тодда.

_«Просто» что? Просто ненавидит меня? Просто ему неуютно рядом со мной?_

– … типа…

_Т_ _ипа выяснил, что я люблю его, и думаю о нем, и думаю, когда делаю всякое такое, что не должен делать, и теперь он ненавидит меня и ему со мной неуютно…_

– … испытываю что-то к нему? – заканчивает Тодд.

Дирк тяжело садится на край ванны, ему внезапно отказывают ноги.

– Аргх, нет, – Тодд уже продолжает, и Дирк испытывает момент агонии, прежде чем он говорит. – Я говорю, как ребенок. Это не просто что-то. Я просто по уши… у меня к нему? _Чувства?_ Знаешь?

Дирк смотрит на плитку напротив, крепко держась за край ванны, чтобы не упасть. Ему кажется, что они слишком часто пытается упасть сегодня… хотя, ему сложно себя винить после таких-то открытый...

– Я… я люблю Дирка, – эти слова сопровождаются чудесным звуком – почти неслышным нежным смешком.

Дирк всего несколько раз слышал, чтобы Тодд так смеялся, обычно – на пике дела, когда он видит что-то настолько удивительное или красивое, что может только улыбаться, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря на чудеса Вселенной, которые нашел сам. Услышать это сейчас, сразу после того, как Тодд сказал… Ох, сердце Дирка пропускает удар, а потом начинает биться _быстрее_.

– Прямо очень, очень сильно, Фара. Я даже не знаю, что _делать_. И после того случая в отеле… Я знаю, выглядело так, будто я был без сознания, но это было не целиком так, я мог чувствовать… – он замолкает. – Слушай, ты, наверное, и сама поняла. Я просто… не могу перестать думать об этом, как это чувствовалось…

Тодд прерывает сам себя, но Дирк уже чувствует знакомое нервное тепло в животе, и неожиданно оно больше не причиняет боли.

– Если честно это… это началось не _тогда_ , это, эм… Я чувствовал это по отношению к Дирку с… всегда. Просто, очевидно, когда он лежал на мне, это стало более… ну ты знаешь?

 _Оу, я_ знаю.

Дирк точно чувствует, как зудят кончики пальцев. Он ощущает себя, будто не совсем в своем теле, летящим… а Тодд продолжает говорить.

– Я так странно себя чувствую, потому что я _знаю_ , что он видит во мне друга, и…

_Что? Как? Что?!_

– Я же… ебучий извращенец, да? Можешь не отвечать. Эм. Но я не знаю, как остановить… это все. Я не думаю, что _могу_ перестать чувствовать это. Честно, я не… думаю, что хочу останавливаться. Любить, в смысле. Вот это все.

_Любить._

_Любовь._

_Тодд любит меня._

Дирк выходит из шока только для того, чтобы упасть обратно в него. У него кружится голова, будто он только что упал, он полон бурлящих чувств: счастья, изумления и необузданной радости, которые переполняют его так, что он закрывает глаза, чтобы насладиться ими.

Тодд чувствует то же самое. Тодд чувствует _точно_ то же самое.

Дирк чуть не плачет от облегчения и ощущения чуда. И в то же самое время он чувствует себя дураком в самом лучшем смысле – новый кусочек мозаики встал на место, и теперь он любуется тем, что просто все это время неправильно смотрел на этот самый кусочек. _Конечно_ , Тодд понимает. Конечно, он чувствует то же самое.

_Это же Тодд. Это мой Тодд. О чем я вообще волновался?_

Дирк, с новым приливом удовлетворения, понимает, что это значит… Это значит, ему больше не надо сдерживаться. Он может чувствовать то, что хочет, не испытывая вины, потому что Тодд тоже любит его и чувствует то же самое и, _о боже_ , Тодд тоже думал об отеле…

Дирк может выйти прямо сейчас. Он может броситься Тодду в объятия и сказать, что любит его, он может позволить себе упасть…

– Фара?

Головокружительная высота, на которую Дирк взобрался за последнюю минуту, лопается, как мыльный пузырь. Он падает обратно в реальность: он сидит в ванной, притворяется Фарой, отговариваясь сомнительными с точки зрения морали обстоятельствами, и он одет в одно полотенце.

Тодд точно начинает нервничать от его молчания, потому что он неловко смеется.

– Ты можешь… теперь ты можешь говорить. Ты, эм… я знаю, что ты, наверное, считаешь меня полным придурком, и Дирк – и твой друг тоже, и… Можешь сказать хоть _что-то_ , пожалуйста?

Оу. Ох, блять.

Дирк оглядывается вокруг, ища путь бегства, и сначала хочет вылезти в окно, но вспоминает, что он на втором этаже. Тупая чертова ванная с только одним жалким выходом, почему сейчас не может открыться какой-нибудь межпространственный портал… такие штуки никогда не оказываются под рукой в тех ванных, в которых они больше всего нужны…

– Фара? Ты в порядке?

Тихий голос в голове Дирка начинает повторять _дерьмо-дерьмо-дерьмо-дерьмо-дерьмо_. Он встает, сам не зная, зачем и как это поможет ему найти место, чтобы спрятаться в небольшой ванной с его ростом в шесть футов. Если б он только мог сложиться, как бумажный листок и втиснуться под тумбочку под раковиной.

– О, боже, я совсем не _вовремя_ , да?

За дверью раздается шорох, и Дирк еще раз беззвучно оглядывается в панике, а потом делает то первое, что приходит ему в голову.

И это очень глупо.

– _Н-неээээт_! – отвечает он тонким голосом, который точно не звучит, как Фарин. – _Всеооо хорошо!_

Абсолютная тишина, которая следует после его слов говорит о том, что это была не лучшая актерская игра в его жизни. Тодд точно не может найти, что сказать, и хотя у Дирка нет никаких подобных ситуаций для сравнения, он полагает, что Тодд, скорей всего, молчит от того, что он в ярости, или ужасе, или в причудливой комбинации того и другого.

Дирк снова обдумывает план с окном, план с тумбочкой и порталом, прежде чем понимает, что два первых физически невозможны, а третий вообще рожден его отчаявшимся мозгом. Короткое мгновение он решает, не спрятаться ли ему за шторой в ванне, как в старые добрые, а потом решает, что прятаться в ванной и оставить Тодда наедине с его чувствами будет, как говорил один из его университетских тренеров «не спортивно».

Дирк сглатывает бьющееся в горле сердце. Потому он проверяет свое полотенце. Он подходит к двери. И очень медленно, очень осторожно открывает ее, совсем чуть-чуть.

За ней стоит Тодд, необычно бледный, все еще в пижаме, и его вид – настоящего и влюбленного в Дирка – наполняет Дирка смесью эмоций. В нем бурлят удовольствие, облегчение, восхищение и любовь. В основном, конечно, любовь. Но и большой кусок «ох-черт-я-облажался-и-теперь-в-беде». Поэтому ему сложно выглядеть серьезно и спокойно, и Дирк чувствует, как от усилия напрягается каждый мускул на его лице.

Увидев Дирка, Тодд бледнеет еще сильнее.

– Оу, – слабо говорит он.

– Так, Тодд, – с волнением говорит Дирк, стараясь держать чувства в узде, – я _очень_ прошу тебя не злиться.

Тодд смотрит в лицо Дирку, будто надеется, что, если он не будет моргать, тот каким-то образом трансформируется в Фару. Это, очевидно, не происходит. Вместо этого взгляд Тодда перескакивает ниже, захватывая то, что видно в щель приоткрытой двери: голые ключицы Дирка, его голую грудь, живот… взгляд Тодда натыкается на край полотенца. Он начинает белеть еще сильнее, хотя, казалось, куда бы, а потом так быстро захлопывает дверь, что ее ручка выскакивает у Дирка из руки.

Дирк моргает, глядя на гладкое дерево. Он хмурится. Он снова открывает дверь со своей стороны. Тодд все еще там, все еще бледный и смотрит на дверь. Дирк открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но Тодд снова захлопывает дверь.

Дирк снова ее открывает.

– Это глупо. У меня преимущество, дверь закрывается изнутри.

В ответ Тодд снова громко захлопывает дверь.

Дирк фыркает и тянет за дверную ручку, но ему удается приоткрыть дверь лишь слегка, прежде чем Тодд начинает тянуть ее с другой стороны. Они начинают заниматься перетягиванием двери: Дирк тянет со свой стороны, Тодд умудряется захлопнуть ее на мгновение, но Дирк снова ее открывает, после чего Тодд тянет ее обратно, пока Дирк пытается ее удержать – дверная ручка протестующе скрипит, дерево трещит.

– Ладно, – бормочет Дирк, пытаясь удержать дверь открытой достаточно долго, – можешь ты просто..?

Тодд не отвечает, но его лицо, мелькающее в проеме открытой двери, выглядит мрачно-уверенным. Дирк не уверен, чего Тодд хочет добиться тем, что не дает ему открыть дверь, но ему кажется, что Тодд абсолютно отказывается иметь дело с той ситуацией, в которой оказался.

– Правда же… Просто, по… _Тодд!_

Дирк тянет дверь на себя сильнее. Тодд чуть не теряет равновесие, но потом прикладывает весь свой вес, пытаясь закрыть ее обратно, Дирк видит тень ужаса в его глазах и боится, что сейчас Тодд сбежит, так что сует руку в открывшийся промежуток.

– Оу… _блять!_ – Дирк прижимает руку к себе и шипит от боли.

Дверь захлопывается.

– Оу! – выразительно говорит Дирк.

– Я второй раз на это не куплюсь! – кричит Тодд с другой стороны двери.

Дирк морщится, все еще прижимая ноющую руку к груди.

– Нет, в этот раз мне _действительно_ больно…

– Ох, черт, – Тодд распахивает дверь в панике, впечатывая ее прямо Дирку в лицо.

– Оу! – Дирк отступает, прижимая ладонь ноющей руки к лицу.

– _Черт_ возьми, Тодд!

– Ох… прости! Прости!

Дирк слепо находит рукой раковину, чтобы на нее опереться, спотыкается и встает ногой на что-то, что издает громкий треск, а потом его за плечи ловят знакомые руки.

– Прости… мне не стоило… я не пытался… Тодд сбивчиво извиняется, сажая Дирка обратно на край ванны, и когда Дирк открывает болящий глаз, первый, кого он видит – Тодд, который выглядит куда более виноватым, чем обычно после их перепалок. Второе, что он видит, проследив взгляд Тодда – его ковбойская шляпа, которая лежит раздавленная на полу.

– Черт, твоя шляпа, прости…

Дирк отпинывает ее подальше.

– Все хорошо, – пытается сказать он, но Тодд не замолкает.

– Прости, Дирк, я не знал… Ты в порядке? Прости, я не хотел этого делать…

Дирк ловит руку Тодда на своем плече. Он хочет пожать ее, чтобы успокоить Тодда, но тот отдергивает руку, будто боится оскорбить Дирка.

– Прости, прости, – говорит он снова, отступая.

– Нет, послушай… все хорошо, со мной все в порядке…

– Я сделал тебе больно.

Дирк фыркает, разминая руку.

– Ну, наверное, мне не стоило совать руку в дверь.

– Мне не стоило захлопывать ее, – говорит Тодд, – мне жаль… я чертов идиот, боже, прости…

Дирк наблюдает за тем, как потрясенное выражение лица Тодда меняется на слишком хорошо ему знакомое – тихую самоненависть. С болью в груди он осознает, что Тодд извиняется не только за то, что защемил ему руку дверью.

– Нет, Тодд… – Дирк снова тянется к Тодду, пытаясь показать ему, что он в порядке. Пытаясь притянуть его обратно. – Вернись, пожалуйста, все хорошо…

Но Тодд все еще переживает, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, совершенно его не слушая.

– Я такой идиот, мне стоило… Или мне _не стоило_ … – Тодд качает головой. – Я не знаю, почему я подумал, что это хорошая идея, прости, Дирк.

Напрягшись, Тодд поворачивается к двери, явно собираясь сбежать. Дирк паникует и вскакивает, прежде чем Тодд успевает уйти, Дирк хватает его за запястье.

– Я тоже тебя люблю!

Все совершенно не так нежно и красиво, как он хотел. Слишком отчаянно, но сказать эти слова все равно ощущается чудесно. Тодд останавливается. Мгновение он просто стоит и смотрит на дверь, его держат рука Дирка, и сердце Дирка замирает от ужаса… о боже, он что-то не так понял, теперь он точно все испортил…

Потом Тодд медленно и неуверенно поворачивается. Он хмурится в замешательстве, будто Дирк внезапно заговорил с ним на французском.

– Ты… – он качает головой. – Нет. Погоди. Что? Нет, не любишь.

Он говорит это так просто, тоном, говорящим о том, что идея того, что Дирк любит его – просто абсурдна. Это было бы мило, если бы не разбивало Дирку сердце.

– Ну, я думаю, что мне лучше знать, и я могу уверить тебя, что люблю.

Так странно говорить это так просто, будто он говорит о любимой еде, а не о всеобъемлющем и сбивающем с толку чувстве, которое грызло его изнутри месяцами. От этого вся ситуация кажется нереальной, и Дирк чувствует, как в груди рождается немного истеричный смех, чисто от нервов.

– Я… правда люблю.

Тодд просто продолжает хмуриться, смотря на пол.

Дирк подходит к нему, становясь ближе.

– Мне стоит… наверное, начать поближе к началу, – Тодд не отвечает, так что Дирк медленно продолжает. – То, что ты сказал Фаре… в смысле, мне, потому что ты говорил со мной, хоть и думал, что говоришь с Фарой…

Тодд начинает выглядеть раздраженным от одного упоминания. Дирк сдает назад.

– Нет… это я не специально… не прям специально, я не имею привычки притворяться Фарой, – поспешно добавляет он, – мне, наверное, стоило вставить пару слов в какой-то момент…

«Раздражение» Тодда эволюционирует в «почти злость».

Дирк берет Тодда за локоть, не давая отстраниться.

– Но-я-клянусь-я-просто-был-в-шоке-потому-что-не-мог-поверить-тому-что-слышу-не-злись-пожалуйста?

Тодд вздыхает, его взгляд снова становится просто обеспокоенным. Такое выражение у него часто бывает, когда он решает простить Дирка за то, что он сломал посудомойку в третий раз за месяц. Дирк обычно принимает это за зеленый свет.

– Прости, что ничего не сказал. Я правда просто… не мог поверить, что ты…

Он не может заставить себя произнести это, все еще слишком ново и чудесно для него. Слишком много за один раз. Ему кажется, что, если он произнесет эти слова, они растают и снова превратятся в фантастический сон.

Тодд смотрит на их соединенные руки. Морщинка между бровей становится глубже, Дирк видит, как он пытается сложить два и два и все никак не может получить четыре, потому что по какой-то причине, вероятно, убедил себя в том, что четыре вообще никак не может существовать.

– Дирк, когда я сказал… я серьезно. Я… – Тодд сглатывает. Он замер, Дирк чувствует, что он стоит абсолютно неподвижно, еле решаясь дышать. Он все еще не смотрит Дирку в глаза, но он говорит, сбивчиво. – У меня не просто что-то к тебе или… я… мне надо, чтобы ты был серьезен.

– Я _серьезен_ , правда…

Дирк говорит слишком быстро или слишком радостно, но Тодд отнимает у него свою руку.

– Нет, ты не понимаешь… я… я чувствую…

– И я…

– Я _думал_ о тебе, Дирк, об отеле и…

– _Так и я!_

Это заставляет Тодда остановиться. Его щеки слегка краснеют.

– Чт… правда?

– Да, ты просто… Слушай, ты хочешь меряться таким? Как ты думаешь, я себя чувствую? – требовательно говорит Дирк. – Для меня это все тоже внезапно, я был настолько удивлен, что _буквально застыл_ … ты знаешь, как часто это происходило со мной в жизни? _Мной?_ Бесконечным бурным потоком слов и действий?

Тодд краснеет сильнее.

– Ну, ты никогда не говорил…

– Я пытался с тобой флиртовать!

– Я тоже! – отвечает ему Тодд.

От этого Дирк резко замолкает.

– Ты… правда? – говорит он через мгновение. В животе снова екает, а волнение превращается в любопытство. – Когда?

Тодд издает звук, что-то среднее между смешком и стоном.

– Да. Ну… Мои навыки флирта не очень…

– Когда?

Тодд теперь очевидно покраснел.

– Ну. Я не знаю. Не то, чтобы я когда-то _решал_ это сделать, я просто… – он всплескивает руками. – В Бегсберге. Когда ты волновался, в один из тех раз. И я сделал это глупое выражение лица…

Дирк тихо нервно смеется, видимо, он задолжал этот смех еще с того раза, когда смог сдержаться. Тодд становится еще краснее, но Дирк качает головой, улыбаясь.

– Нет, это… твой британский акцент?

Безудержная нежность звучит в голосе Дирка, хотя, очевидно, Тодд смущен и все еще протестует.

– Можем мы просто… не вспоминать…

– Я думал, ты меня утешаешь.

– Ага, – смущенно говорит Тодд, – я так и делал… и еще, вроде, флиртовал с тобой?

Дирк вспоминает тот момент, неловкую улыбку Тодда, и как это помогло немного рассеять тучи над его страдающим сердцем.

– Почему?

Тодд выглядит ошеломленным.

– Потому что я хотел, чтобы ты улыбнулся, – говорит он, удивленный собственной откровенностью. Он снова краснеет, смотрит вниз и тихо добавляет. – Просто потому, что… хотел, думаю.

Дирк чувствует, что и сам краснеет.

– Так… так давно?

– Ага, – Тодд неуверенно смотрит вверх, пытаясь скопировать выражение лица Дирка. – Недавно тоже. Много раз, – и прежде чем Дирк успевает спросить про _эти_ разы, Тодд вздыхает и признает, – я просто думал, что, если ты… если ты заинтересован во мне, тогда я узнаю. Просто, учитывая, как ты настаивал на том, что мы друзья…

– Ну, учитывая, насколько ты уверял меня в том, что мы друзья, не согласишься ли, что то, что я не был уверен в твоей романтической увлеченности – оправдано? – возражает Дирк. – И если честно…

Он сомневается. Тодд нервно переминается.

– Что? – Нет, ничего плохого, просто… _я был_ … – Дирк пытается правильно сформулировать, – немного на нервах. Некоторыми недавними, эм… изменениями. Я всегда… я так давно «интересуюсь» тобой или, знаешь, мы так много времени провели вместе, что можно сказать, что я всегда «интересовался» тобой…

Тодд все еще красный, по нему видно, что он не то, что не знает, как принять это все, но даже, как понять.

– Было кое-что еще, что… нервировало меня. Это, эм… ну, это….

– Дирк, что…

Дирк решает сделать все быстро.

– Я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда, но начал испытывать сексуальную тягу к тебе только не так давно, и я не знал, что делать, потому что раньше со мной такого не происходило. –

Ты… Ты никогда..?

У Тодда в глазах снова поселяется ужас, и Дирк уже успевает подумать о худшем, прежде чем Тодд снова открывает рот, чтобы извиниться.

– Ты ас… черт, прости, о боже, я…

– Так, _хватит_ , – Дирк шлепает Тодда по руке. – Хватит извиняться. Правда, я впечатлен, что ты вообще знаешь это слово…

– Первая девушка Аманды была, – Тодд трет лицо ладонями. – Боже, Дирк, прости… мне, наверное, стоило сказать…

Дирк бьет его снова, в этот раз сильнее.

– Тодд, можешь ты _заткнуться и послушать_ , пожалуйста? Я не… я думал, что я асексуален, и, _вероятно_ , это так, но… скорее демисексуален, думаю. Или в серой зоне. Может, просто Тоддо-сексуален, мне это не важно, я считаю такие ярлыки слегка… холистическими. Дело в том, что я чувствую то же, что и ты, очень- _очень_ сильно, так что, отчасти поэтому мне и было так тяжело… осознать все это и _сделать_ что-то по этому поводу, потому что я _по-идиотски_ верил, что не интересен тебе, я был… я никогда ни в кого _так_ раньше не влюблялся.

В конце его страстной речи, Тодд молчит. Дирк видит, как его мозг осознает то, что он пытался донести до него – тот факт, что Дирк любит его – он начинает пробиваться через шок, отрицание и катастрофу, связанную с его предполагаемой асексуальностью. Он видит, как все, что он говорил Тодду в последние десять минут, наконец проникает в него, проскальзывает через все слои защиты, напрямую в сердце. Медленно, но верно глаза Тодда начинают сиять, хоть и осторожно.

Этот взгляд будит одно из давних желаний Дирка, и впервые он позволяет себе не сдерживаться, без вины и сомнений. Он придвигается и нежно берет лицо Тодда в ладони. Он чувствует, что Тодд снова сдерживается, контролирует каждый вдох.

– Тодд, – говорит Дирк, глядя ему в глаза, чистые и голубые, больше не запретные. – Ты слышишь меня? _Я чувствую то же._ Все, что ты сказал… Я чувствую себя _точно_ так же.

– Ты… – Тодд снова пытается что-то сказать, и Дирк видит, как он осторожно подбирает каждое слово, будто учит новый язык. – Ты… любишь… меня?

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Дирк, и в этот раз все ощущается реальным, в этот раз он чувствует тяжесть в груди, будто его сердце пытается взлететь. Он улыбается и позволяет себе повторить. – Я _люблю_ тебя, Тодд.

Тодд слышит его слова, видит его улыбку и выглядит пораженным. Ему идет такой вид, если спросить Дирка, то он считает, что в этом есть что-то завораживающе нежное. Это заставляет Дирка поддаться еще одному импульсу, что он и делает, тихо радуясь тому факту, что теперь может. Он проводит пальцами по щекам Тодда и прижимается сильнее, его сердце снова пропускает удар, когда Тодд прижимается в ответ, кладя руки Дирку на талию.

Тодд, кажется, сам не осознает, что делает, он глаз не сводит с лица Дирка, и улыбка медленно появляется в уголках его губ. Дирк ровно так же заворожен и потерян в моменте, он очень хочет поцеловать эту улыбку, как только она появится. У Дирка снова кружится голова, и он хочет потеряться в этом ощущении. Все остальное отходит на задний план, теснота ванной, тихие звуки в квартире – все не важно, пока руки Тодда обнимают его.

– Дирк, – шепчет Тодд, находя совершенно новый способ произнести его имя, так что у Дирка снова внутри все переворачивается. Впервые за несколько минут Дирк вспоминает, что не нам одно лишь полотенце.

Но тихий звук в коридоре становится уже не таким тихим – это шаги, и чей-то голос грубо врывается в мечты Дирка.

– … как раз вовремя, и я взяла последние маффины!

Дирк и Тодд отскакивают друг от друга, услышав голос Фары, но Дирк делает это чуть слишком активно. Он врезается в край ванны и почти падает, но Тодд успевает ухватить его за талию.

– Остался только один мятный шоколад, но я ходила за кофе, так что, когда Тодд проснется, он может… – Фара подходит к открытой двери ванной, у нее в руках бумажный пакет и стаканчики с кофе, – … взять его себе.

Фара смотрит на сцену перед собой – Дирк полуголый висит в руках Тодда над ванной, оба они красные, Дирк отчаянно старается удержать полотенце на месте – и быстро поднимает глаза к потолку.

– Ахах, _ладно_! Эм, да! Так! – она странно трясет головой, как делает всегда, когда не может найти слов, будто вытряхивает воду из ушей. – Эм… я… я пойду погуляю. Да. Я оставлю ваши напитки на столе и, эм, ваши маффины, и просто пойду погулять.

Тодд поднимает Дирка и ставит на ноги, но Фара уже повернулась, а ее голос удаляется по коридору, будто она выбегает из квартиры.

– Прекрасный день для прогулки. Очень долгой прогулки. Невероятно долгой. На самом деле, – кричит она им уже из гостиной, громыхая там чем-то, – знаете, что? Я сделаю себе подарок, я думаю, я… я пойду поужинать одна в ту милую закусочную, которая у доков, так что… да-не-ждите-пока!

Вдали захлопывается дверь.

На несколько мгновений в ванной наступает тишина. Потом Тодд, вероятно, осознавший, что держит Дирка за талию, отпускает его и бормочет извинения, снова краснея. Даже Дирку приходится признать, что он слегка смущен тем, что один друг застал его не совсем одетого наедине с другим другом. Но второй друг – это Тодд, и Дирк очень не против быть рядом с ним не совсем одетым, и он только что узнал, что Тодд тоже не против быть рядом с ним не совсем одетым, так что все не так уж плохо. К тому же, Фара почти наверняка улыбалась, когда уходила.

Дирк дает Тодду передышку и использует это время, чтобы поправить полотенце. Его движения, видимо, напоминают Тодду, что на Дирке сейчас ничего больше и нет, и полотенце не так уж хорошо справляется с тем, чтобы скрывать от него Дирка. Тодд краснеет еще сильнее.

– Прости. Эм. Ты хотел принять душ. Я прервал… – он замолкает, снова уставившись на грудь Дирка.

– Не стоит извиняться.

Пошлая и шутливая часть Дирка – та, что лучше всего взаимодействует с его физиологическими потребностями – хочет спросить, нравится ли Тодду то, что он видит. Остальной же Дирк весь пригвожден к полу взглядом Тодда и пытается осознать, что Тодд… смотрит на него. Смотрит _так_.

Наверное, ему стоит принять душ. Он правда плохо спал, у него болит спина, и хотя головная боль исчезла, он все еще чувствует себя недостаточно хорошо для романтики. И в то же время, он не хочет выпускать Тодда из поля зрения, частично потому, что Тодд смотрит на него так, будто Дирк как раз _подходит_ для романтики, и потому что Дирк до сих пор беспокоится, что стоит ему перестать смотреть, и Тодд исчезнет, и все, что случилось – тоже.

Так что он не хочет отпускать Тодда, но все еще хочет в душ.

Внутренний голос говорит ему что-то о том, как можно убить двух зайцем одним выстрелом. Дирк начинает говорить:

– Ты мог бы…

Тодд говорит одновременно с ним:

– Если ты хочешь, сегодня…

Они оба замолкают, немного глупо улыбаясь друг другу. Вернее, Дирк уверен, что он глупо улыбается, а Тодд хоть и выглядит слегка одурманенным, все равно смотрится _великолепно_ , когда он такой счастливый и робкий. Потом взгляд Тодда снова падает к краю полотенца, а потом – снова находит лицо Дирка, и внезапно он уже не выглядит таким робким.

И смотря на Тодда сейчас, Дирк понимает, что уже видел этот взгляд – полный тепла и желания. Дирк ловил его иногда, лишь отблесками, но он все тот же, а Дирк так долго принимал его, как должное. Не понимал его истинного значения.

Понимание обрушивается на Дирка новой волной удовольствия, так что вместо того, что он хотел сказать, он говорит:

– Ты правда хочешь меня?

Это скорее риторический вопрос, но Тодд отвечает.

– Да! – Тодд отвечает так, будто глупо было даже спрашивать, и это забавно, потому что после этого он снова неуверенно сводит брови. – Дирк, ты уверен, что…

– Да! – настаивает Дирк и делает шаг к Тодду, не желая, чтобы Тодд сомневался ни минуты. – Да на все, что ты хочешь сказать – я хочу тебя, я хочу то, что хочешь ты, да на все, я… я… – у него заканчивается дыхание, когда Тодд снова притягивает его к себе, в этот раз – за бедра, его пальцы опасно играют с краем полотенца. – Я люблю… я так тебя люблю…

Дирк чувствует, как Тодд изучает его лицо, но его собственные глаза не покидают губ Тодда, и он видит, как они формируют то, что Тодд говорит ему.

– Я люблю тебя.

Дирк чувствует комок в горле, он почти готов заплакать.

– Можно я… – голос подводит его, и он почти успевает добавить «ничего, если я…», когда Тодд отвечает:

– Пожалуйста.

И, наконец, Дирк кладет дрожащие руки ему на щеки и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Тодда.

И Дирк мгновенно осознает, что все его многочисленные и очень детальные мечты совершенно не подготовили его к реальности. Небольшая его часть пытается быть здравомыслящей – раньше, иногда Дирк пытался утешить себя тем, что реальность будет хотя бы не _настолько_ всепоглощающей по сравнению с его фантазиями. Вместо того Дирк быстро осознает, что его фантазии бледнеют в сравнении с реальностью. Будто они снова в отеле, и он чувствует, как тело Тодда прижимается к нему. Но в этот раз нет ни вины, ни наркотиков, а все детальки мозаики, наконец, на местах, и Дирк может потеряться в ней.

Дирк всегда представлял, что губы Тодда будут мягкими, но никакие представления не приготовили его к настоящим _ощущениям_ , и тому, как _хорошо_ это чувствуется. Дирк мог провести часы, дни и ночи мечтая о том, как будет чувствоваться каждый поцелуй, но ничто из этого не подготовило его к реальности: тому, как их губы совпадают в один момент, а потом движутся, как сдержанность Тодда контрастирует с жаром его рта. Как эти ощущения, поначалу легкие, как первые капли летнего дождя, быстро накапливаются, превращаясь в бурю, которая обволакивает Дирка, а Тодд прижимается к нему, и его лицо – все еще в руках Дирка. И последнее, к чему Дирк был готов – то, как осторожно Тодд целует его, почти нерешительно. Дирк бы решил, что он Тодд этого не хочет, если бы не ощущал напряжения во всем его теле. Тодд не не_желает его, он наоборот, сдерживается, целуя Дирка так аккуратно, как может, будто Дирк в любой момент может передумать. И Дирк понимает, что держать себя в руках приходилось не только ему. И от этой мысли ему, хоть и грустно, становится уютно. Он никогда не был один, ни на секунду.

Но как бы приятно это ни было, как бы ни было мило целоваться так осторожно, Дирк чувствует подо всем этим что-то куда более интригующее. Дирк чувствует желание. В том, как напряжено тело Тодда, в том, как он сдерживается, Дирк ощущает желание большего. Есть что-то темно-сладкое подо всем этим спокойствием, Дирк чувствует это в дрожании губ Тодда, в легких касаниях его языка, сладость, подобную меду. Его мечта – чтобы Тодд хотел его, это было в каждой фантазии, в каждом грязном сне, это – основа его мечтаний. И теперь Дирк ощущает лишь намеки, хоть и милые, но сдержанные.

Ну, правда. Так не пойдет.

Дирк прослеживает пальцами край челюсти Тодда, спускается сначала на шею, потом на плечи. Тодд вздрагивает, совсем немного, и Дирк ощущает, как от этой паузы то темное и сладкое, что он хочет попробовать, прячется глубже. Потом Тодд, с очевидным усилием, продолжает целовать Дирка так, будто он стеклянный.

Сообщение не доставлено. Ладно. Ясно.

Дирк засасывает нижнюю губу Тодда и, просто чтобы прояснить свои намерения, он легко кусает его, и вознаграждается тем, что Тодд вздрагивает, стонет и, наконец, ломается. Последние капли его нерешительности испаряются, и через мгновение Дирк переходит от того, чтобы _представлять_ себе, как это будет, если Тодд будет хотеть его к тому, чтобы полностью и всем сердцем это _прочувствовать_.

Это более, чем головокружительно, более, чем всепоглощающе. Больше, чем зависимость, Дирк это уже понимает. В тот момент, когда Тодд позволяет себе хотеть, поцелуй меняется – он углубляется и вспыхивает, руки Тодда оказываются в волосах Дирка, а поцелуй становится голодным. Дождевые капли превращаются в гром, и Дирк внезапно вспоминает сон об отеле, и как Тодд целовал его, будто он тонет, перед самым пробуждением.

Поцелуй из сна не похож на реальность. Лишь в _каком-то_ смысле, но реальность происходящего делает все несоизмеримо лучше. Дирк все еще чувствует боль в спине от того, что неудобно спал, как и то, что у него застыли ноги от стояния на холодной плитке, но _боже_ , губы Тодда, руки Тодда, то, что Тодда хочет его, целует его, не так, будто тонет, а будто он умирает от жажды, и Дирк – единственное, что способно напоить его. Все это куда более реально, чем любые неудобства, и Дирк не может не удивляться тому, что, не смотря на то, в каком он состоянии, что его волосы в беспорядке и у него заспанное лицо, Тодд все равно его хочет. И будто услышав незаданный вопрос, Тодд кусает его в ответ. Дирк от удивления вздрагивает и стонет громче, чем собирался. На мгновение Дирк пугается, но Тодд уже улыбается в поцелуй, проводя рукой по его шее и притягивая его ближе. Дирк чувствует, как от того места, где ладонь Тодда касается его одновременно нежно и решительно, по спине и всему телу распространяются искры. Комок в животе Дирка мгновенно превращается в тепло.

В конце концов, Дирку приходится признать, что как бы ужасно сегодняшний день ни начался, последние… события начинают подсказывать ему пути развития, которые внезапно стали _очень даже возможными_. Что, если быть честным, дает много пищи для размышлений, учитывая, что он проснулся с головной болью и болезненным стояком, который он собирался игнорировать. Ему почти слишком много – восхищения, нервов, всего-и-слишком-за-раз.

Опять же, Дирк стоит на краю, пьяный от головокружения, но в этот момент, _сейчас_ ему больше не надо ходить по грани. Ему позволено упасть.

На самом деле, Дирк уверен, что, судя по тому, куда двигаются руки Тодда, касаясь края полотенца, ему позволено _прыгнуть_. Именно с этими мыслями в голове он отстраняется.

– Тодд, если…

Тодд даже не останавливается, чтобы послушать, не то, чтобы дать ему договорить.

– Да, я уверен, абсолютно уверен, – говорит он и пытается притянуть Дирка в очередной поцелуй.

– Нет, Тодд, – Дирк снова отстраняется и смеется, – в смысле, я… я даже еще не умылся…

– Ты прекрасен, – говорит Тодд именно с той голой честностью, которая всегда казалась Дирку особенно ужасающей.

И пока Дирк пытается снова начать дышать, Тодд снова крадет его дыхание, он тянется и целует Дирка, в этот раз – требовательно. Его палец в опасной близости от края полотенца гладит ребро его бедренной косточки, и Дирк чувствует мгновенное возбуждение, прежде чем находит силы снова отстраниться.

– Спасибо… Да, ты… замечательный, но я хотел бы… освежиться, – Дирк ловит взгляд Тодда. Он очень надеется, что его не поймут неправильно, но, если все пойдет так, как он надеется, ему хотелось бы убедиться в том, что он хотя бы не пахнет ужасно. – Только пять минут. Мне правда надо умыться. И избавиться от этого полотенца.

Кажется, попытки Дирка говорить глазами увенчиваются успехом, потому что Тодд смущается, но скорее в приятном смысле слова. В хорошем смысле.

– К-конечно! Ага. Эм. И все же, для протокола, полотенце…

Тодд тушуется и краснеет, и не продолжает, хотя Дирк заинтересованно смотрит на него. Возможно, именно потому что Дирк заинтересованно смотрит на него.

Тодд откашливается и говорит снова:

– Конечно. Пять минут?

– Пять минут.

Тодд выходит и закрывает дверь, Дирк слышит, как он спешит вперед по коридору.

Дирк умывается и освежается так быстро, как может, чувствуя, как у него от нервов дрожат пальцы. Он хочет сделать что-то со своими волосами, потому что ему приятно думать о том, что в такой беспорядок привел их именно Тодд, но потом он решает просто расчесать их пальцами. И надеется, что это вдохновит Тодда снова их взлохматить.

Внутри у Дирка все переворачивается от мысли о пальцах Тодда в его волосах, и когда он выпрямляется, он снова смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. Его поражает, насколько оно отличается от того, которое он видел после сна об отеле. То отражение было несчастным и мутным, а это выглядит крепко зацелованным и невероятно счастливым. И да. Немного нервным.

– Хорошо, – шепчет Дирк своему отражению. – Ныряем головой вперед. Очень в моем стиле. Поехали.


	5. Your Hands Were Like Magic, Your Hands Were Like Gold часть 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания 1: Минуту тишины, пожалуйста, по рейтинговой писательнице, с которой я подружилась на фанфик-точка-нет в далеком 2010, прежде чем я поняла, что я асексуальна и только знала, что не понимаю непристойности, так что мне сказали, что я никогда не смогу написать рейтинговую сцену. Посмотри на меня теперь, Лаура!  
> Никаких предупреждений, кроме того, что все будет немного неловко и тут есть одна шутка про стереотипы про асексуалов.
> 
> Примечание переводчика : Живи, фандом, ты прекрасен! Я же не один тут? Да? Да? Потому что только такой тормоз как я мог настолько поздно залезть в это болото -_– Короче я это допереводил, долил контента в фандом и, засим, я собой горд!

Когда Дирк выходит из ванной, он почти сразу натыкается на Тодда, который стоит в коридоре, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он натянул поверх пижамы толстый халат, и Дирк делает себе мысленную пометку снять его как можно скорее. Он быстро и крепко целует Тодда в губы, а затем устремляется по коридору к своей спальне.

И почти сразу останавливается, потому что Тодд не идет за ним. Вместо этого он стоит на месте и выглядит не уверенным в том, что ему можно идти.

– Тодд?

Тодд облизывает губы.

– А… Ты сказал, что хочешь одеться? – спрашивает он, показывая на открытую дверь спальни Дирка.

– Я такого не говорил, – лукаво отвечает Дирк. – Я сказал, что хочу избавиться от моего полотенца, – он дает этой мысли усвоиться, а потом собирается всю свою уверенность и говорит. – Ты идешь со мной, дорогой?

Тодд мгновение смотрит на него, открыв рот. Тоже хорошее выражение лица.

Дирк поворачивается лицом к своей спальне, кусая губы и молясь одной знакомой висайской* богине, которую он однажды встретил, чтобы он смог быть соблазнительным достаточно долго для того, чтобы Тодд Бротцман пошел за ним в его спальню, и чтобы он справился с этим, не _слишком_ часто спотыкаясь.

 _Пожалуйста, пусть он пойдет за мной,_ снова повторяет про себя Дирк.

Дирк не знает, благодарить ему Вселенную, висайскую богиню или удачу, но он умудряется не запнуться, не чихнуть и никак иначе не сделать себя менее сексуально привлекательным на пути в спальню. Он слышит, что Тодд идет за ним, догоняя, когда Дирк проскальзывает в комнату. Тодд тихо закрывает за ними дверь, и они оказываются наедине в месте, которое ему знакомо и пахнет домом, но внезапно комната кажется меньше и интимнее, чем Дирк ее помнил.

Дирк смотрит на разворошенную кровать, думая о том, сколько раз он мечтал о том, что Тодд окажется в ней, и снова чувствует себя немного нереально от того, что скоро это желание может исполниться, когда чувствует, что Тодд подошел к нему сзади. Дирк не оборачивается. Он ждет, что сделает Тодд, наслаждаясь тем, что его присутствие успокаивает и притягивает одновременно. Тодд кладет ему руки на талию, и Дирк позволяет себе прижаться к нему спиной, облегченно вздыхая. Тодд поворачивает его. Дирк мельком видит его глаза – темные и пристально смотрящие на его губы, прежде чем Тодд целует его.

Поцелуй начинается нежно, осторожными движениями, а Дирк обнимает Тодда руками за шею. Потом Дирк зарывается пальцами Тодду в волосы, и Тодд кладет свои руки Дирку на бедра, а поцелуй становится горячее, они доходят до той точки, где остановились ранее. Тем не менее, теперь Дирк чувствует себя посвежевшим и чистым, а значит – более проснувшимся и уверенным в том, что все это реальность, что Тодд действительно держит его, целует его.

Тодд тоже выглядит более сосредоточенным и уверенным, и последнее, как быстро решает Дирк, ему очень-очень нравится. Тодд целует его с той же целеустремленностью, с какой идет за ним в каждом деле. Его поцелуи теплые, крепкие и кружат Дирку голову. Совершенно неожиданно для Дирка Тодду не чуждо озорство: он снова прикусывает нижнюю губу Дирка, очевидно ожидая той же реакции, что была в прошлый раз, и он получает ее, после чего ухмыляется и снова ныряет в поцелуй.

Дирка снова захлестывают ощущения, и теперь он уже не так застигнут врасплох тем, что чувствует, а не представляет их. В этот раз, вместо того, чтобы быть ошеломленным, он радостно прыгает чувствам навстречу. Он проводит пальцами по волосам Тодда, целует Тодда в ответ и наслаждается каждым касанием, каждым ощущением голой кожи к коже. А главное, Дирк позволяет себе запоминать, зная, что ему больше не придется сдерживаться, не нужно будет забывать. И чем больше Тодд целует его, чем больше ощущает Дирк, тем лучше он понимает, что и Тодд носил свою бурю внутри, свои собственные облака любви и желания, и теперь Дирк – в самом ее центре.

И он более, чем рад.

Через туман их общего возбуждения, Дирк, наконец, понимает, что очень шумно выражает свои желания. Тодд, на контрасте, тихий, если не считать прерывистых вдохов между поцелуями. Дирк не против, он хочет быть именно тем, кто доведет Тодда до того, что он больше не сможет сдерживаться, но небольшая его часть беспокоится о том, насколько он громкий, в сравнении. К счастью, Тодд, кажется, только за, потому что с каждым стоном он только более страстно целует Дирка.

А Дирк больше занят тем, чтобы избавиться от этой проклятого халата. Он умудрился просунуть одну руку в ворот, прижимая ладонь к груди Тодда, но дальше ему не продвинуться и не протиснуть руку так, чтобы развязать пояс. Лучшее, что ему удается – гладить голую кожу в вырезе футболки. Кончиками пальцев он касается шеи Тодда, и тот вздрагивает. В следующий же момент Дирк становится очень тяжело думать, потому что Тодд проникает языком ему в рот.

О, _боже_. Вот этого Дирк точно ждал месяцами.

Дирк сразу радуется, что халат такой толстый – так ему есть во что вцепиться, когда Тодд вырывает у него еще один стон движением своего языка. Ощущений настолько много, что чувства Дирка отключаются, он застывает и еле может целовать в ответ. Все же, он успевает прийти в себя, чтобы ответить, и чувствует, как Тодд сжимает его крепче, прижимаясь к нему бедрами. Слои ткани между ними смягчают столкновение, но давление все равно слишком сильное, так что Дирк теряет контроль и громко и отчаянно стонет прямо Тодду в губы.

Если Дирк сомневался, нравятся ли Тодду звуки, которые он издает, эти сомнения были бы смыты его реакцией, потому что Дирк оказывается мгновенно прижат спиной к стене, а Тодд прижимается к нему так, что ткань полотенца трется о его твердеющий член.

– Черт… _Тодд,_ – выдыхает Дирк, хватаясь за плечи Тодда.

Тодд тоже задыхается, он весь покраснел – Дирк запоминает этот вид и нежно целует его в лоб, потом в щеку, потом в край челюсти…

– Н-нормально? Все нормально? – спрашивает Тодд, его дыхание ласкает шею Дирка.

– Да, боже, я… я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя… я не могу поверить… – Дирк весь горит, он все целует и целует Тодда, вспоминая каждый раз, когда он хотел сделать именно это. – Я не могу поверить, что ты любишь меня. Но и могу тоже. И я не могу поверить, что я не знал…

Тодд смеется.

– Боже, я тоже, я думал… я думал, со мной все было очевидно.

– Я думал, со мной все очевидно, мне было так плохо, я думал, ты меня не хочешь…

– _Нет_ , – Тодд резко поднимает голову, в его взгляде боль.

– Нет, _теперь_ я знаю, – отвечает Дирк. – Я говорю, что… это _прекрасно_. Ты хочешь меня, ты любишь меня, и мне больше не нужно скрывать это, и я могу…

Он демонстрирует свои чувства, целуя Тодда в губы, и Тодд мгновенно отвечает с таким рвением, будто пытается доказать, как сильно хочет Дирка. Дирк на мгновение растворяется в ощущениях, но он не может долго сдерживать свои чувства. – Я так долго… хотел этого, – говорит он, теряясь в тумане дикой, сверкающей любви.

– Я хотел… быть ближе к тебе, я…

Дирк заканчивает предложение стоном, когда Тодд медленно трется об него. Дирк еле может думать, но слова бесконтрольно льются из него.

– Я представлял это… я так много об этом думал, но… это намного страннее и лучше, или просто… просто _больше_ …

– Ты говоришь… Когда ты говоришь, что думал об этом, ты имеешь в виду..?

Дирк закрывает глаза, у него в голове приятный туман, так что отвечает, не задумываясь:

– Пока трогал себя. Да. Представлял… довольно откровенные сцены.

– В-в множественном числе?

– Достаточном, чтобы наполнить небольшую, но очень пошлую книжку.

Только когда Тодд отстраняется, Дирк достаточно приходит в себя, чтобы осознать, что именно он только что сказал. _Черт… может, мне не стоило этого говорить._

Но когда он открывает глаза, он не видит отвращения или неудобства. Он видит только Тодда и то, как в его глазах попеременно загораются наслаждение и любопытство, он выглядит как тот, кто не может поверить своей удаче. И все это перерождается в очередную чудесную улыбку.

У Дирка снова кружится голова, и в то же время внутри рождается тепло. Он думает, что Тодд именно это имел в виду, когда говорил, что _«думал»_ об отеле, но получить этому подтверждение…

– Ты тоже?

Тодд кивает, потом открывает рот, но, кажется, не может найти слова. Вместо этого, он нежно и мягко целует Дирка. А потом прижимается лбом к его лбу и спрашивает:

– Ты представлял нас вот так?

Губы Тодда настолько близко, но не касаются его. Из-за этого Дирк чувствует разделяющее их пространство еще сильнее, так что губы начинает покалывать, как от электричества.

– Так? Нет… не совсем.

– Тогда как?

Жар между ног Дирка становится болезненным. Тодд все еще держит его на месте, и это прекрасно и ужасно одновременно, между ними слишком много ткани. Дирк начинает думать, что никогда раньше так не ненавидел одежду. Но с другой стороны, он думает, что именно ткань сейчас прячет то, насколько он уже твердый, и он не знает, плохо это или хорошо, и не смутится ли он, не занервничает ли, если Тодд поймет все слишком рано.

Тодд, который явно догадался, что Дирк перенапряжен, но явно понял причину неверно, отодвигается, делая давление меньше. Дирк протестующе стонет, не думая, но руки Тодда уже на его голой груди, на боках, и его прикосновения теплые и трепетные.

– О чем ты думал, Дирк? – мягко спрашивает Тодд.

Дирк пытается сосредоточиться.

– О… шкафе. Том большом. Из дела о Свадебной ассоциации. Мы прятались, и ты… Когда мы пробирались мимо тех норковых шуб, ты прижался ко мне. Чтобы пройти.

В уголках губ Тодда появляется улыбка.

– Я помню.

– И я продолжал говорить, и вошла служанка, так что ты… ты схватил меня сзади и накрыл мой рот ладонью. И затянул меня за шубы.

– Тебе… понравилось?

– Ну, сначала я думал о том, чтобы нас не поймали. И шубы пахли нафталином. Но потом… прошла пара минут. И я мог думать только о тебе. Ты все еще держал меня, прижимал к себе.

Тодд сглатывает и повторяет:

– Я помню.

– А потом… Я снова думал об этом. Я думал о том… как все могло пойти, если бы ты продолжал держать меня. Если бы любил меня…

– Я уже любил, – тихо говорит Тодд, – и я не хотел отпускать.

Его руки переходят от груди Дирка к его животу, спускаясь все ниже. Дирку все сложнее и сложнее вспомнить, что он хотел сказать.

– Если бы я не отпустил, – спрашивает Тодд, – чего бы ты хотел? Что ты представлял?

Дирк позволяет себе закрыть глаза.

– Я представлял… как твои руки двигались… по моему телу, – медленно говорит он. – Я представлял, что ты хочешь меня, хочешь коснуться меня. Ты прижимал меня к своей груди одной рукой, но ты… ты вытянул мою рубашку из-за пояса…

Тодд рвано выдыхает, и Дирк чувствует это кожей на ключице. Тодд снова вжимается в него, но лишь слегка.

– Нам пришлось быть тихими, но… ты поцеловал меня в шею, один раз. И я знал, что ты любишь меня, – выдыхает Дирк. – И ты нырнул рукой в мои джинсы… и коснулся меня.

Тодд издает тихий, полузадушенный звук. Когда Дирк слышит его, он открывает глаза и видит, что Тодд кусает губы. Дирк ничего не может с собой поделать, он ухмыляется.

– Хочешь услышать больше…

Его прерывает то, что Тодд снова вжимается в него и ворует его дыхание горячим, мокрым поцелуем. Он длится недостаточно долго, Тодд отстраняется раньше, чем Дирк бы хотел.

– Тодд…

– Твое лицо, – выдыхает Тодд. – Я хотел бы видеть твое лицо… я повернул тебя?

Сердце Дирка снова перестало биться, ему становится жарко.

– Да. Ты повернул меня и прижал к стенке шкафа. Как сейчас, – Дирк с намеком двигает бедрами.

В этот раз Тодд не может дышать, он прижимается к Дирку, цепляясь за его талию.

– И ты… – Дирк не уверен, как лучше выразиться. – Ты…

Он решает, что легче будет показать, но потом Тодд, то ли ловя его волну, то ли просто удачно угадывая, трется об него еще раз, медленно. В этот раз Тодд вжимает свое бедро Дирку между ног, и когда Дирк снова может думать, он удивляется тому, что все происходит именно так, как в его фантазиях.

– А-а потом?

– Ты начал… ты…

Оказывается, в такой ситуации не так просто говорить, но Тодд, восхитительный, как всегда, уже на шаг впереди. Он не уменьшает давление, а наоборот, прижимается сильнее и целует Дирка в шею. Дирк откидывает голову к стене, открывая себя для его поцелуев.

– Да, – выдыхает он, – это ты и сделал…

Тодд кладет поцелуи один за одним на шею Дирка, один мокрее другого. Дирк пытается не сбиться с мысли. Он хочет описать, что представлял следующим, но Тодд уже делает это, ровно как надо, прежде чем Дирк успевает подобрать слова. Он ведет дальше дорожку поцелуев к ключицам Дирка, оставляя мокрые следы языка, прослеживая им бьющуюся на коже жилку. Дирку снова приходится вцепиться в халат Тодда, просто чтобы не упасть. Он почти стонет… возможно, он произносит имя Тодда.

– Д-да, так, – удается произнести ему.

Прежде, чем Дирку удается объяснить, что он имеет в виду, Тодд уже переходит к следующей части его фантазии, каким-то образом угадывая то, что Дирк хотел сказать. Он поднимает голову, и его губы оказываются на шее Дирка, целуя так сильно, чтобы остался след. Дирк забывается в тепле его дыхания, в ощущении горячего языка, в том, как ощущаются его зубы на коже. И когда ощущения почти переходят в боль, Тодд отстраняется, оставляя ощущение приятного покалывания, которое распространяет возбуждение ниже. После этого Тодд оставляет там еще один легкий поцелуй, похожий на их первый, нежный и аккуратный, прежде чем оставить еще один засос выше, под самой челюстью.

Дирк снова ведет себя громко, он знает, но он не может сдерживаться – весь его мозг будто наполнен взрывающимися лампочками. И если он звучит умоляюще, он ничего не может с собой поделать. Ему нужно больше – больше кожи к коже, больше давления, больше движений – он приживается к бедру Тодда, и Тодд отвечает тем, что вжимается в него еще и еще раз, начиная медленно двигаться.

Ровно так, как он делал в фантазиях Дирка.

– К-как ты это _делаешь_? – выстанывает Дирк.

Правда, он впечатлен, хоть и не может скрыть скепсиса, но Тодд перестает двигаться, замирает.

– Что? – он в ужасе резко отпускает Дирка. – Я что…

– Нет-нет-нет-нет-неээт, пожалуйста, не останавливайся! – Дирк тянет Тодда обратно за полы его дурацкого халата. – Не останавливайся, мне хорошо, правда, мне _до одури_ хорошо… Я имел в виду, что ты… ты делаешь _ровно_ то, что я представлял. До того, как я тебе _говорю_.

Тодда отпускает паника, потом – удивление, а потом он почти робко ухмыляется.

– Правда?

– И кто теперь экстрасенс? – усмехается Дирк.

– Я не думаю, что дело в этом, – смеется Тодд.

Он берет Дирка за руку и тянет вперед. Дирку приходится ухватиться за свое полотенце, потому что все то, что они делали до этого, почти размотало его. Это и стоящий член Дирка, который теперь куда сложнее скрыть.

Но глаза Тодда не отпускают Дирка, он говорит:

– Я думаю, ты просто представлял ровно то, что я хотел сделать с тобой.

– Это… точно совпадение, – говорит Дирк.

Это лучшее, что он может выдать, потому что он чувствует, что Тодд снова его переместил и теперь толкает его назад на кровать, и в животе у него завязался узел.

– Разве ты не с ними работаешь? – насмешливо спрашивает Тодд.

– А ты? – отвечает ему Дирк.

Тодд улыбается, его взгляд устремляется вниз, туда, где начинается полотенце, которое висит на бедрах опасно низко… и, конечно, именно в этот момент Дирк ударяется ногами о кровать и спотыкается, приземляясь на матрас, а его полотенце раскрывается. Все длится не больше секунды, прежде чем Дирк успевает прикрыться, возвращая на место упрямую ткань, но Тодд совершенно точно увидел, что с ним сделали все эти поцелуи и прикосновения. На самом деле, было бы странно, если бы Тодд не увидел. Он смотрит на полотенце, не моргая, хотя два слоя достаточно толстого поликоттона совершенно точно скрывают то, что под ними. И если до того Дирк лишь немного волновался, то вид Тодда, замершего и покрасневшего, заставляет Дирка паниковать, что он каким-то образом переоценил интенсивность того, что они собирались делать в этой комнате. Или вернулась его прежняя паранойя о том, что он слишком торопится, или что он выглядит разочаровывающим или странным, или неправильным…

– Прости, прости меня, я все неправильно понял, я…

– Черт, Дирк, нет…

Тодд поднимает глаза и видит выражение лица Дирка, отчего сразу нежно берет его лицо в свое ладони, вставая одним коленом на край кровати и смотря ему в глаза.

– Нет, Дирк, _нет_. Ты все правильно понял, ты не… Нет в тебе ничего «неправильного». Просто… на самом деле, эм, – Тодд краснеет еще сильнее. – Ты… ты когда-нибудь видел что-то настолько горячее, что твой мозг переставал работать?

Теперь Дирк знает, как чувствовал себя Тодд несколько мгновений назад. Паника успокаивается, как по волшебству, заменяется спокойствием и приятным чувством легкости, и немного удивлением. Первым инстинктом Дирка является проверить, что Тодд _действительно_ говорит о _Дирке_ , а не о каком-то невероятно горячем незнакомце, который только что вошел в комнату, которого видит только Тодд. Вторым инстинктом Дирка является зависть по отношению к этому невероятно горячему незнакомцу, из-за которого мозг Тодда перестал работать… потом он вспоминает, что сам выдумал этого незнакомца и чувствует себя глупо. А потом он вспоминает, что поскольку они тут одни, а Тодд неотрывно смотрит на него… то тем незнакомцем, который оказался настолько горяч, что мозг Тодда перестал работать, был _он, Дирк Джентли._

Не стоит говорить, что Дирку нужно несколько секунд, чтобы собраться и найти ответ, из-за которого он не будет звучать, как полный придурок.

– Я видел тебя, так что… Да, много раз.

Тодд не отстраняется. Он поглаживает пальцами щеку Дирка.

– Я… представлял это, – говорит он слегка дрожащим голосом. Он смотрит на лицо Дирка, а потом переводит взгляд ниже, на его грудь и живот, а потом возвращается обратно, будто запоминая. – Но это не то же самое, что…

Тодд снова смотрит вниз, и Дирк видит, как ресницы оставляют тени у него на щеках.

– Переживать это.

– Да.

– … Я не тороплюсь? – спрашивает Дирк, пытаясь успокоить свою неуверенность, ему надо быть точно _уверенным_ , прежде чем он нырнет слишком глубоко, зная, что его сердце не выдержит отказа. – Потому что, если все слишком быстро, ты так и скажи.

– Дирк…

– Если ты хочешь сходить на свидание сначала, а потом уже запрыгнуть ко мне в постель, я обещаю, я _могу_ подождать, если очень постараюсь, и я _буду_ …

– _Дирк_ , – Тодд хватает его за руку и кладет ее под свой халат, между своих ног.

– … Оу, – выдыхает Дирк.

Тодд закрывает глаза. Его щеки покраснели, и он хмурится так, как Дирк никогда не мог себе до конца представить. Он рвано выдыхает, когда Дирк прослеживает пальцами контур его члена через ткань боксеров. Тодд тоже твердый, тверже, чем Дирк мог бы представить подо всей этой одеждой. Тонкий хлопок боксеров позволяет нарисовать куда более точную картину. Когда Тодд открывает глаза, у него расширены зрачки.

– Вот… вот чего я хочу. Если ты тоже этого хочешь.

Дирк улыбается.

– Я думаю… мы случайно выгнали Фару из дома на весь день. Возможно, даже на ночь. Наверное, нам стоит выжать из этого максимум…

– Д-да, – медленно соглашается Тодд.

– В смысле. Это будет…

– Практично.

– Практично, ага, – выдыхает Тодд, его бедра дергаются, когда Дирк сжимает его сквозь трусы.

Дирк ухмыляется. А Тодд сжимает губы, как делает каждый раз, когда пытается показать раздражение, вместо симпатии.

 _Любовь_ , понимает Дирк. _Это была любовь. Не просто симпатия._

Тодд сдается улыбке и наклоняется для поцелуя. Мгновение они мягко целуются, Дирк все еще поглаживает Тодда сквозь ткань, лишь слегка, чувствуя его вес с нервным предвкушением в животе. Потом пальцы Тодда касаются полотенца, и Дирк останавливает его свободной рукой.

– Это полотенце останется на месте, пока ты не снимешь этот чертов халат.

Тодд моргает от такой реакции и смеется, наполовину удивленно.

– Слишком много злости для какого-то халата.

– Он меня оскорбляет. Избавься от него.

На пробу, Дирк проводит костяшкой указательного пальца по члену Тодда, прослеживая форму под тканью. Тодд снова закрывает глаза, его дыхание сбивается.

– Мне… мне нужно было что-то с карманами… я не был уверен в том, что все дальше пойдет, как я надеялся…

Тодду точно сложно не терять нить беседы, так что Дирк перестает его мучить. Вместо этого он проверяет карманы Тодда и находит горсть маленьких шуршащих пакетиков. Два из них точно с презервативами, но остальные меньше и уже, похожи на пакетики с сахаром, если не считать того, что на пакетиках с сахаром не написано «смазка».

– Я, эм, думаю, презервативы просрочены, но…

– Нам они не нужны?

– Я чист, – смеется Тодд. – В смысле, я не… прошли годы, поверь мне, и в последний раз, когда я проверял… А ты?

Дирк уже пренебрежительно сталкивает презервативы с края кровати.

– Есть некоторый плюсы в том, чтобы в тридцать шесть быть почти девственником. Я думаю, все будет хорошо, если мы не перейдем к проникновению, – он игнорирует звук, который издает Тодд, что-то среднее между смешком и задушенным вздохом, и берет в руки пакетики со смазкой. – Это же… – он с интересом смотрит на Тодда. – Это тебе для чего?

Тодд снова краснеет.

– Это… Они были у меня в кармане джинсов. После Звуков Ничего.

Это пробуждает неясное воспоминание в подсознании Дирка, что-то, связанное с музыкой, и формами, и цветами, и он снова с любопытством смотрит на пакетики.

– Я думаю, Тина просто раздавала их всем вокруг, – быстро говорит Тодд, стараясь перевести тему. – Я не думаю, что использовал их… в смысле, типа, очевидно, что не использовал… я знаю, что я не…

Дирк уверен, что и он не, но что-то знакомое в этих пакетиках. Но это, наверное, разговор для другого раза.

– Я никогда раньше… не использовал смазку, – немного смущенно признает Дирк.

– С ней, эм… приятнее, – говорит Тодд, – даже если мы не…

Ему явно неловко говорить об этом, но есть в этом что-то милое, что заставляет Дирка поверить, что он в нужном месте и в нужное время. Все чувствуется правильным. Даже то, что смущает.

– Ну, – Дирк улыбается и отклоняется назад, пересыпая пакетики со смазкой между пальцами. – Ты – прекрасный ассистент, Тодд.

Тодд ухмыляется в ответ, и вскоре они уже снова целуются, счастливые от того, что они вместе. Дирк отползает назад по кровати, чтобы лечь удобней, и Тодд следует за ним, почти не разрывая поцелуй, так что они тяжело и криво падают на матрас, Дирк еле находит подушку, и тогда им приходится прерваться из-за смеха. Еще несколько мгновений они кривляются, смеются и пытаются лечь так, чтобы ноги не свисали с кровати. Когда их губы снова встречаются, они оба улыбаются и Тодд прижат к Дирку, и, боже, Дирк чувствует его бедренные косточки, как тогда, в отеле, но лучше, а их ноги переплетаются, как в отеле, но лучше, и теперь, когда халат распахнут, Дирк чувствует, как твердый член Тодда прижимается к нему через тонкую ткань боксеров и полотенца. И ощущения божественные.

Но халат все еще с ними, и Дирк не настолько поглощен страстью, чтобы не заметить, как Тодд пытается потихоньку снять с него полотенце.

– Ммф… мм, – он упрямо отстраняется. – Сними эту ужасную штуку.

Тодд неверяще смотрит на него, тоже отстраняясь.

– _Серьезно_?

– Да, серьезно, на самом деле, учитывая, насколько я раздет, тебе пора нагонять.

Тодд ворчит, но соглашается и встает, чтобы снять одежду.

Дирк знает, что если будет смотреть, как раздевается Тодд, то с ума сойдет, так что вместо этого он открывает один из пакетиков со смазкой и выдавливает себе на руку. До того, как на него снизошло Сексуальное-Желание-Связанное-С-Тоддом, либидо Дирка не особо его заботило, и те эксперименты, что он проводил, либо не требовали смазки, либо – если говорить о тех случаях, когда Дирк удовлетворял сам себя – он обходился без нее.

Смазка… немного странная, но неплохая на ощупь, и то, как она из желе превращается в жидкость, когда Дирк размазывает ее по ладони, завораживает. В этот момент Дирк понимает, что он лежит на кровати, почти голый, полностью возбужденный, а Тодд раздевается рядом, а еще Дирк растирает гель по пальцам, готовясь, и от того, как все странно, он смеется. Тодд, которого Дирк видит периферическим зрением, почти стянул свою рубашку и тоже смеется.

– Не играй ты с ней, просто… типа…

– Я собираюсь, перестань ныть – раздевайся.

– Ты невозможен.

– Ты мог представить меня таким романтичным, Тодд? – шутливо спрашивает Дирк.

Тодд не отвечает, а Дирк слишком нервничает, чтобы посмотреть на него прямо. Лежа на спине, Дирк видит свою руку перед собой, а потом видит только потолок, когда опускает руку и поддевает полотенце. Он не хочет его снимать сейчас, наверное, потому что не уверен, как сделать это спокойно. Может, потому что он хочет, чтобы Тодд сделал это сам. А если точнее – по обеим причинам. Вместе этого он запускает руку под него, не раскрываясь, осторожно, и немного взволнованно проводит рукой в смазке по своему члену.

Чувствуется приятно. Дирк закрывает глаза и пытается отдаться этому чувству, а не думать слишком много о том, что он слышит, как рубашка Тодда падает на пол его спальни. Он чувствует, что Тодд рядом, смотрит на него, и Дирк старается не думать и об этом. Он пытается поверить, что все в порядке, что он все делает правильно, что он не выглядит глупо – так, сфокусируйся, давай, все хорошо.

_Т_ _ы с Тоддом. Ты со своим лучшим другом._

И это понимание, как возвращение домой, заставляет Дирка расслабиться и наслаждаться ощущениями собственных движений. Знакомым ощущением кровати под ним, теплом его одеяла и подушек, легкой тревогой от того, что он лежит на кровати голый, разведя ноги, и что его прикрывает только лишь полотенце, которое распахивается все сильнее от движений его руки, так что его правое бедро теперь полностью голое.

Его слегка встряхивает, когда он чувствует, как матрас прогибается под весом Тодда. Дирк не открывает глаза.

Тодд трогает край полотенца.

– Могу я..?

Дирк не доверяет себе, так что просто кивает.

Он все еще отдрачивает себе, когда Тодд полностью распахивает полотенце. Он слышит, как Тодд резко выдыхает, на грани со стоном. Дирк не может заставить себя открыть глаза, уверенный, что если он увидит лицо Тодда, то сам забудет, как дышать. Он не понимает, что перестал двигаться, пока не слышит, как Тодд хрипло обращается к нему, и это самый лучший звук, который Дирк когда-либо слышал.

– Не останавливайся. Пожалуйста.

Дирк снова начинает двигаться, медленно, вверх и вниз. Смазка позволяет замедлиться, успокоить жар, пока Тодд устраивается над ним. Их голые бедра соприкасаются, и Дирк чувствует, как у него от этого встают волоски. Он чувствует, что Тодд наблюдает, но вместе того, чтобы нервировать, его взгляд усиливает жар внутри, превращает его в жидкое золото…

– Не торопись, – шепчет Тодд. – Я… я хочу…

Возбужденный тем, как голос Тодда сбивается, Дирк чувствует себя смелее, чем когда-либо.

– Ты хочешь заставить меня кончить?

Тодд перестает дышать. Дирк улыбается и прикусывает губу.

Когда Тодд снова может говорить, он делает это уверенней и спокойней.

– Да. Но я хочу смотреть на тебя. Я… я хочу представить… знать, как бы ты выглядел, когда…

Дирк открывает глаза. Тодд стоит над ним на коленях, его бедра прижимают Дирка к кровати, его взгляд блуждает по телу Дирка. Дирк видит, что Тодд так и не снял боксеры, что немного разочаровывает, но он сжимает свой член сквозь ткань, пока смотрит на Дирка. Это…

Дирк сглатывает звук, который слишком похож на стон.

– Дирк, – говорит Тодд, – расскажи мне еще. Еще одну фантазию, в смысле, если есть…

– Есть и другие, – подтверждает Дирк. – Но сначала сними боксеры.

Тодд снова почти смеется.

– Т-ты… правда хочешь, чтобы я полностью разделся, не так ли?

– Я думал, это _достаточно_ очевидно, да. Сними. Боксеры.

Тодд почти уклончиво улыбается.

– Расскажи мне еще одну, и я сниму.

– Хорошо, – разгоряченно говорит Дирк, – вот тебе фантазия. Я хочу тебя прямо тут и сейчас, чтобы ты лежал на мне, трогал меня, и чтобы ничего нам не мешало.

Тодд стонет, и его рука рефлекторно сжимается сильнее, его бедра снова вздрагивают, так что боксеры слегка сползают, и Дирк видит, как головка его члена показывается из-под резинки, растягивая ее. Дирк чувствует, как у него перехватывает горло от этого вида, и внезапно он полностью понимает, что Тодд имел в виду, когда говорил «так горячо, что твой мозг перестает работать». Они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Дирк чувствует взгляд Тодда настолько глубоко внутри себя, что он с тем же успехом мог бы в него войти. По груди у него разливается тепло, медленное, но ненасытное. Осторожно, Дирк садится, приближаясь к Тодду. Воздух между ними становится тяжелым.

– Дай мне посмотреть.

Тодд качает головой.

– Нет, не так. Ты… – он неуверенно улыбается. – Ты раздеваешь меня слой за слоем с того самого дня, как мы встретились, и можешь сделать это снова. Просто… Если я притронусь к себе, я долго не продержусь. Совсем. А я хотел дольше посмотреть на тебя.

Дирк чувствует, как его щеки загораются.

– Но теперь ты можешь сделать это в любой момент.

Тодд смотрит на него, у него зачарованный и голодный взгляд. Дирк проводит пальцами по резинке его боксеров, сначала чувствуя напряженные мышцы, а потом – редкую полоску волос, ведущую вниз. Дирк тянет резинку вниз, и когда он видит целиком член Тодда, он чувствует, как его собственный член дергается вместе с участившимся пульсом. Тодд все это время смотрит на Дирка, не отрываясь, и он продолжает смотреть, пока Дирк не берет его член в руку, и тогда он будто обмякает – он все еще сидит прямо, но его плечи опускаются и он слегка откидывает голову назад в безмолвном экстазе, когда Дирк размазывает смазку по его члену.

– Я думал об этом, – низким голосом говорит ему Дирк.

Он уже переступил за край, он в том тихом месте, которое существует только для них двоих, его не волнует, звучит ли он глупо и делает ли что-то не так. Он почти как под заклятьем, все вокруг размытое, тяжелое и легкое одновременно. Он медленно дрочит Тодду, запоминая ощущение, насколько ценным и сокровенным все чувствуется сейчас.

Глаза Тодда закрыты, он хмурится, будто старается сконцентрироваться, но его тело все еще расслаблено, будто единственное, что держит его на этой земле – руки Дирка, между его ног и на его бедре. Дирк чувствует, что Тодд пытается заговорить, хочет спросить. Он решает ему помочь.

– Я так давно мечтал прикоснуться к тебе вот так, Тодд. После стольких разных дел. Если честно, даже во время некоторых. Я лежал ночью и думал, сколько раз за день я хотел поцеловать тебя.

Тодд вздыхает и это звучит почти грустно. Дирк целует его, нежно, пытаясь загладить все потраченное впустую время.

– Я думал о том, как бы все могло быть. Обо всех аллеях, в которых мы прятались, всех машинах, в которых сидели в засаде. Про тот раз, когда мы застряли на крыше в дождь.

Через мечтательно-возбужденное выражение лица Тодда пробивается улыбка.

– Это _ты_ запер нас на той крыше. Фара думала, мы оба сляжем с воспалением легких.

– О, я всегда был в безопасности. Ты был со мной, – Дирк улыбается. – И ты дал мне свое пальто.

Тодд вздрагивает, когда Дирк сжимает его чуть сильнее.

– Т-ты быстрее замерзаешь.

– Ты всегда так хорошо заботишься обо мне.

Тодд немного сухо улыбается.

– Нормально.

– Нет, _хорошо_. И я хотел бы хорошо о тебе позаботиться.

Тодд, кажется, понимает. Его лицо все еще обращено к потолку, глаза закрыты, но он тяжело сглатывает.

– Ты поблагодарил меня.

– Но я хотел _поблагодарить_ тебя, – говорит Дирк. Он тянется, чтобы поцеловать Тодда в шею. – Я хотел поцеловать тебя, обнять тебя. И мои руки так замерзли. Им бы точно было теплее под твоей рубашкой. Или в твоих джинсах.

– Это… Возможно…

– Я хотел тебя согреть. Чтобы поблагодарить, очевидно, – объясняет Дирк с притворной невинностью в голосе, пока продолжает гладить член Тодда, все еще дразняще медленно, не давая себе поддаться искушению ускориться. – Я хотел поблагодарить тебя _очень_ тщательно. Хотел поблагодарить тебя, стоя на коленях, на самом деле.

Тодд издает тихий мягкий звук, и хватается одной рукой за талию Дирка, другой стараясь удержать баланс. Его ноги слегка подрагивают.

От такого вида Дирк и сам начинает дрожать, так что ему приходится призвать весь свой контроль, чтобы двигаться медленно, и слова продолжают свободно литься из него, когда он ускоряет темп.

– Боже, Тодд, я хотел ощутить твои пальцы в моих волосах. Я хотел взять тебя в рот. Я представлял, как доведу тебя до самого края. А когда я бы закончил, ты поднял бы меня и сцеловал дождь с моей шеи, а потом трахнул бы меня прямо у стены…

– Подожди, – приглушенно просит Тодд, он хватает Дирка за запястье, останавливая, сжимает почти до боли. – Тебе надо… тебе надо остановиться, я…

Дирк испытывает тревогу лишь долю секунды, и она быстро сменяется самодовольством, а может он благодарен себе или чувствует облегчение, хотя на самом деле эти чувства куда темнее. Будто он голоден и сыт одновременно. Он опять целует Тодда в губы.

– Дорогой. У нас есть весь день.

И все же, Тодд качает головой, и Дирк отпускает его, используя эту возможность, чтобы отодвинуться достаточно, чтобы лечь. Тодд переворачивается на дрожащих коленях и падает на кровать рядом с Дирком, тяжело дыша. Мгновение он лежит так с закрытыми глазами, но у Дирка кружится голова уже от того, что он смотрит на Тодда: он лежит, запрокинув голову на подушках, его грудь быстро поднимается и опускается, его член прижат к животу резинкой боксеров. На головке выступила капелька смазки.

Дирк еще никогда его так сильно не хотел. И учитывая, сколько раз Дирк хотел дотронуться до Тодда, и насколько сильно он иногда этого хотел, по большей части – за последний час, это достаточно сильное заявление.

– Тодд, – руки Дирка дергаются от желания дотронуться, он сжимает их в кулаки. – Ты… Ты выглядишь…

Тодд открывает глаза и смотрит на него. Он все еще тяжело дышит и взгляд глаза в глаза никак не помогает. Не в силах больше ждать, Дирк тянется к резинке его боксеров.

– Пожалуйста, сними. Или дай мне.

Тодд кивает, его взгляд направлен на губы Дирка. Они движутся вместе, притягиваются, как магниты, и Дирк тянет боксеры Тодда вниз, дергая их, когда они оказываются зажаты его весом. Тодд даже этого не замечает, он кладет руки Дирку на талию, притягивая их ближе друг к другу. Дирк стонет, когда его член касается бедра Тодда, его пальцы, все еще держащиеся за ткань, слабеют, а потом сжимаются снова.

– Тодд… Тодд, пожалуйста…

Он не может выразиться яснее, но Тодд, кажется, легко понимает, что Дирк имеет в виду. Он быстро стаскивает боксеры, изворачиваясь так, чтобы откинуть из подальше, нечаянно снова прижимая Дирка к себе и вырывая еще один стон. Этот звук быстро превращается в плач, когда Тодд, наконец, полностью прижимается к нему, и последняя лампочка в мозгу Дирка взрывается от ощущения того, как член Тодда прижимается к его.

Когда Дирк находит силы открыть глаза, он видит Тодда, который смотрит на него так, будто охвачен чем-то неназываемым. Он почти улыбается, но Дирк видит слезы в его глазах.

– Тодд?

– Я… _хотел этого,_ – говорит Тодд срывающимся голосом. – Я так сильно хотел этого, что не знал, как попросить. Я даже не знал, как справиться с _желанием_. И даже не пытался думать или надеяться, что ты можешь… Но я должен был знать, так ведь? Потому что мы… Всегда, ты всегда был, в смысле, ты замечательный…

Дирк чувствует комок в горле и гладит пальцами лицо Тодда, пытаясь выразить всю свою любовь, которую ему приходилось сдерживать, он не может сдержать смех.

– Тодд, любовь моя, я не… Что ты пытаешься сказать?

– Что мы, как… я должен был знать, что ты чувствуешь то же самое, потому что ты ворвался в мою жизнь, и мы… Ой, да к черту.

Устав от попыток объяснить словами, что он имеет в виду, Тодд с силой целует Дирка. И неожиданно Дирк понимает, что чувствует Тодд, может почувствовать это на кончике его языка – его радость, и облегчение, и голод, как и пылкую нежность, которые говорят: _«Я думал, что был один, но я не был, я думал, что был не прав, но я не был.»_

И Тодд прав. С ними так всегда было, с тех пор, как они встретились.

Тодд глубоко целует Дирка, со страстью, и его рука гладит его бок. Когда Тодд отстраняется, Дирк протестующе стонет, но он уже чувствует руки Тодда на себе, и о боже, о-боже-милостивый-о- _блять_ …

Дирк двигает бедрами, вбиваясь сильнее в ладонь Тодда, но Тодд не собирается ускоряться. Он медленно проводит ладонью по его члену, так же, как делал Дирк с ним, и Дирк чувствует, как Тодд улыбается в поцелуй. Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Тодд определенно улыбается, а потом смотрит вниз, прикусив руку, явно наслаждаясь видом своей руки на члене Дирка.

Дирк истекает смазкой, но он понимает это только тогда, когда Тодд размазывает ее по головке, а потом смешивает с лубрикантом. Дирк проводит рукой между ними под рукой Тодда, чтобы положить ладонь на его член. Тодд снова задыхается и сжимает его сильнее.

– Боже, Дирк, я хочу сделать тебе хорошо, – стонет Тодд. – Я так много об этом думал, и я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо…

– О, ты _чудесно_ справился с миссией, – уверяет его Дирк.

– Нет, Дирк, я имею в виду… Чего ты хочешь? – спрашивает Тодд. – Чего ты хочешь сделать? Есть ли что-то особенное, что тебе нужно… Я хочу сделать это для тебя.

Дирк чувствует, как у него снова сжимается сердце, одновременно мягко и неожиданно.

– Ты всегда присматриваешь за мной. И всегда даешь мне то, что мне нужно.

– Но…

– И ты уже это делаешь.

Тодд в замешательстве сводит брови. Он кидает взгляд на свою руку.

– Не это. То есть, да, это. Но говоря об особенном… – Дирк медленно двигает бедрами, заставляя пальцы Тодда скользнуть по его члену вниз, пока головкой он не упирается в живот Тодда. Он слышит, как в глубине горла Тодда рождается стон, едва слышимый.

– Я хотел, чтобы ты хотел меня.

– Дирк, это… – у Тодда, кажется, опять возникают проблемы с дыханием, – это… обязательный минимум…

– Нет, ты не понял, это… то, что ты хочешь меня, чувствовать это, знать это. Действительно _чувствовать_ , что ты _хочешь_ меня. Вот что мне было нужно все это время, потому что я хотел тебя.

– Я…

– Я знаю, – Дирк целует его. – Я чувствую.

На самом деле, он чувствовал это всегда. Он просто не знал, что это такое, потому что уже находился в глазу бури.

– И учитывая это, – говорит Дирк, – я думаю, что настала моя очередь дать тебе то, что тебе нужно.

Он берет запястье Тодда и тянет его руку вверх. Прежде, чем Тодд успевает открыть рот, Дирк переворачивает их, прижимая Тодда спиной к кровати. И как только он оказывается сверху, Тодд раздвигает ноги для него. Дирк двигается, повторяя то, что Тодд делал с ним у стены. Но в этот раз между ними нет лишней ткани, так что он вжимается прямо Тодду между ног, их члены трутся друг о друга. Тодд ругается, а потом замирает, его руки хватают Дирка за бедра, чтобы держать его на месте.

– Д-дирк, – Тодд дрожит. – Не надо. Слишком быстро. Если ты сделаешь так еще раз…

Дирк целует его в щеку.

– Разве идея не в этом?

Тодд впивается пальцами ему в бедра. Его глаза темнеют, когда он смотрит на Дирка.

– Дирк, я так давно мечтал трахнуть тебя. Поверь мне. Я хочу насладиться первым разом, когда могу коснуться тебя.

Дирк пытается не дрожать, но не может.

– Х-хорошо. Ладно, – он приподнимается, будто хочет отстраниться. – Будет медленно, если ты так этого хочешь…

Тодд дергает его обратно на себя.

– Не настолько.

Он прижимает Дирка к себе, держит на месте, не дает двигаться. Давление между ними ощущается пыткой. И снова Дирк вспоминает тот момент, когда они были парализованы на кровати в отеле… но в этот раз паралича нет. Все как раз наоборот, он чувствует безопасность, восхищение и приятное нетерпение. Дирк опирается на свои локти так, чтобы все давление оказалось там, где встречаются их бедра, и когда они оба настолько чувствительны, тем более с помощью смазки, каждое движение не проходит незамеченным. Он чувствует, как грудь Тодда поднимается и опадает с каждым неуверенным вдохом. Кожа Тодда такая горячая. Дирк прижимается лбом к плечу Тодда, зарывается лицом в изгиб шеи и снова вздрагивает.

– Д-достаточно медленно?

Тодд задумчиво мычит. Потом он двигается так, что в следующее мгновение Тодд уже снова целует шею Дирка, медленно и мокро, с языком и зубами. Дирк стонет, отчаянно желая начать двигаться, но руки Тодда держат его на месте, и Дирк не хочет сдаться первым.

 _Он, что, хочет_ убить _меня?_ Недоверчиво думает Дирк.

И все же, он умудряется достаточно сконцентрироваться, чтобы прошептать мягко Тодду на ухо:

– К слову о том, что ты думал, как бы трахнуть меня.

В качестве награды пальцы Тодда вздрагивают на его бедрах.

– Ты говорил, раньше, что ты думал об отеле. Что ты думал?

Тодд прерывает поцелуй, но его губы почти остаются на коже Дирка, он тяжело дышит.

– Я…

– Ты думал, как все могло бы обернуться? Если бы могли двигаться..?

После паузы, Тодд неуверенно отвечает:

– Да. Но, Дирк, я не… не так хорош в этом…

– В чем?

– Ты знаешь. В грязных разговорчиках.

– А я, что, этим занимаюсь?

– Ты, очевидно, в курсе.

Дирк ухмыляется.

– Ладно, в курсе, – он спрашивает нетерпеливо. – И я..? Хорош?

Тодд почти смеется, от его дыхания у Дирка мурашки бегут по коже, а место, где он целовал его охлаждается движением воздуха.

– _Ага._

– Оу, – Дирк лукаво улыбается. – Так… ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил?

Тодд сглатывает, его пальцы слегка сжимаются.

– Возможно.

Дирк приподнимает голову и трется своим носом о нос Тодда.

– Ты раньше так мило меня просил…

– Мне все кажется, что стараешься ты один. И это наш первый раз, и я должен…

– Я могу рассказать тебе, что я думал об отеле.

Тодд замолкает. Даже не смотря, Дирк чувствует его желание, оно как облако, обволакивает его. И все то, что так долго копилось, готово пролиться наружу.

– Давай я расскажу, – шепчет Дирк в поцелуй, – я дам тебе то, что тебе нужно, Тодд.

Тодд напрягается в ответ, слегка двигаясь так, чтобы заставить Дирка лечь на себя.

– … Расскажи мне.

Дирк снова целует его в награду. А потом начинает.

– Я так старался не думать об этом. Я уже был… ну. Думал о тебе. Но после отеля все стало хуже, потому что я _знал_.

– Знал? – Тодд звучит так, будто уже знает ответ.

– Каково это, чувствовать тебя подо мной.

Тодд прерывисто вздыхает, а потом снова закрывает глаза. В его вздохе и выражении лица Дирк видит невысказанное: _«Я знаю»_.

– Я знаю, что мы оба были слегка… парализованы, что было… Чувствовалось ужасно, но когда мы касались друг друга…

– Я хотел обнять тебя, – шепчет Тодд, обхватывая Дирка руками. – Я так хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности.

– Так и _было_. Просто быть с тобой рядом достаточно. Но потом у меня возникла другая проблема, – Дирк целует Тодда в челюсть. Его губы почти касаются его горла, когда он говорит. – Это было так приятно, Тодд. Ты, лежащий подо мной вот так… Я не мог перестать думать об этом после. Я пытался не… делать ничего. Но не мог перестать думать. И потом мне приснился сон.

– Ммм? – Тодд проводит руками ниже.

Дирку приходится заставлять себя не двигаться, но он не может сдержать дрожь.

– У… у меня был сон, – говорит он, концентрируясь, – что мы в отеле. Лежим, как и было. И мы не могли двигаться, и Фара не приходила, но все было в порядке. Я знал это. Я знал, что ты любишь меня.

Тодд снова легко вздыхает.

– Я любил. Люблю.

– И ты держал меня, как только смог. Как ты смог двигаться. Сначала – лишь палец, потом рука, и первое, что ты сделал – провел рукой по моей спине, прямо как…

Прямо как Тодд делает сейчас, нежно, почти успокаивающе. Правда, «успокаивающе» не подходит к тому, насколько напряжено его касание, и как Дирку хочется выгнуться под ним.

– Ты притянул меня к себе, и как только я мог двигаться, я… – Дирк кладет ладонь Тодду на щеку, прослеживая пальцами линию челюсти, как и делал во сне. Он так хорошо это помнит. – Я заставил тебя откинуть голову.

Тодд уже и так открыл ему шею, и Дирк решает перестать рассказывать, чтобы начать показывать. Он зарывается лицом в изгиб шеи Тодда, целует его, грубее, чем было во сне, так что ему приходится напрячься, чтобы притормозить, чтобы совпасть с тем ритмом, который он помнит, и это почти невыносимо. Он так же, как делал Тодд, кладет поцелуи один за одним вверх, до линии челюсти, кончиком языка он чувствует волоски, где начинается щетина. Дирк чувствует, как горло Тодда вибрирует под его губами, и Тодд напрягается под ним, почти двигая бедрами. Их члены трутся друг о друга так легко, что это мучительно, и Дирк стонет ему в шею.

– Черт, – тихо ругается Тодд, а потом его рука скользит дальше.

Он берет Дирка за задницу и слегка сжимает, посылая электрический разряд по позвоночнику, Дирк стонет и моментально теряет контроль, поцелуи становятся жарче. Он заставляет себя отстраниться после еще одного движения языка, и он поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть, что оставил красную метку у Тодда на шее.

– Ты подвинул меня, – задыхаясь, говорит Дирк, – вот так вот. Я был на тебе, и ты… ты был такой красивый. И ты…

Дирк не знает, догадался Тодд, было ли это совпадением или просто нетерпением, но Тодд притягивает его в себе резко за шею и глубокий, жадный поцелуй. Дирк снова стонет, Тодд заставляет его открыть рот своим языком и углубляет поцелуй. Бедра Дирка рефлекторно дергаются, он не может остановиться, но он заставляет себя отстраниться. Он глубоко вдыхает. Тодд сглатывает. Но он получит всю историю.

Тодду, судя по всему, сложнее сфокусироваться. Он дышит резко, одна его ладонь все еще лежит на заднице Дирка, второй он держится за его бедро, будто так помогает себе не двигаться.

– И что потом? – спрашивает Тодд. – Что…

– Я проснулся, – говорит Дирк.

Тодд хмурится почти отчаянно, но Дирк успокаивает его, слегка вжимаясь. Они еще даже близко не закончили.

– Я не остановился, Тодд. Мне просто пришлось взять все в свои руки.

– Ты…

– Я откинул одеяло. И начал трогать себя, представляя. Что могло бы произойти дальше.

Тодд перестает хмуриться, а потом снова сводит брови, несмотря на то, что все его мышцы расслабляются, как в тот момент, когда Дирк впервые дотронулся до него. Дирк чувствует все это, каждый мускул. Дирк никогда не видел Тодда таким открытым. Он прекрасен.

– Если честно, я не стал думать об отеле. Просто… о чем-то, что пришло мне в голову тогда.

Дирк снова вытягивает, поворачиваясь так, чтобы можно было дразнить Тодда, двигаясь. Он наблюдает, как Тодд открывает рот от болезненного блаженства.

– Я думал о том, как ты лежишь подо мной. О том, что могу целовать тебя. Я представлял, что мы вместе достаточно долго, – добавляет Дирк, путаясь пальцами в волосах Тодда, – что я уже точно знаю, что делать. Что ты любишь.

Тодд выдыхает его имя, моляще, и Дирк целует его.

– Я был уже так возбужден, Тодд. Просто из-за одного короткого сна о тебе. Я дрочил, представляя тебя, как бы ты выглядел…

От этого Тодд задыхается, теперь он кладет обе ладони на задницу Дирка, прижимая его к себе и, одновременно с тем, двигая бедрами. Дирк сжимает пальцы в его волосах.

– Я позволил себе думать об этом. Как разведу тебе ноги. Вожмусь между твоих бедер, как сейчас, прижмусь своим членом к тебе…

Тодд ругается и вздрагивает, но Дирк все еще сдерживается, хотя его голос становится хриплым и дрожащим от того, что он пытается сфокусироваться, пытается не сдаться сейчас.

– А потом, когда я бы знал, что ты хочешь этого, чувствовал, что тебе это нужно, я бы вошел в тебя.

Тодд распахивает глаза, ненадолго, лишь на мгновение, и они полны возбуждения и любви, он слепо смотрит вперед, и этот взгляд врывается в сердце Дирка, как молния. Это ослепляет настолько, что Дирк удивляется, как он мог не замечать. Глаза Тодда все еще открыты, когда Дирк вжимается бедрами в него, но со вздохом он их закрывает. Дирк чувствует, как дергается член Тодда и на мгновение думает, что он уже кончил, но тут же Тодд вжимается в него, ища больше трения. И Дирк дает ему то, что он хочет – новый толчок, новый вдох-превратившийся-в-стон, новое полузадушенное ругательство.

– Я бы поначалу трахал тебя медленно, дорогой, – говорит ему Дирк, демонстрируя это медленным движением бедер. – Я бы трахал тебя медленно и глубоко, не торопясь, наслаждаясь тобой.

Но это не Тодд из фантазий, готовый не торопиться, это реальный Тодд, который уже и так слишком долго не торопился, и теперь жаждет разрядки. Он вжимается в Дирка, используя ладони на его заднице. Чтобы заставить Дирка двигаться, и после очередного толчка Дирк перестает контролировать себя. Он вжимается в Тодда, быстро наращивая темп, стараясь дать Тодду то давление, которое ему нужно. И все это время Дирк шепчет ему, перемежая слова стонами и вздохами, половину из них проговаривая Тодду в губы, в шею и лоб.

– Я бы трахал тебя так, как ты хотел бы. Как тебе было бы нужно. Я бы поблагодарил тебя за все, что ты сделал для меня. Ты так хорошо ко мне относился, Тодд. Ты так хорош в том, чтобы быть хорошим для меня… – Дирк не может думать ясно, он больше не может найти слова и сконцентрироваться, но не может и остановиться. – Это так _хорошо_ , боже…

Пальцы Тодда впиваются в его задницу, почти заставляя Дирка развести ноги сильнее. Дирк не может трахнуть его прямо сейчас, не так, как описывает, но он намерен сделать это в _том_ виде, в котором может – трением друг о друга, используя свое тело и свой вес, чтобы трахнуть Тодда, и Тодд прижимается к нему, принимая, прижимая тело Дирк к себе с каждым движением.

– Я так люблю тебя, Тодд. Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал. Мне нужно. Я..я…

Дирк точно потерялся в этом, они трутся друг о друга, член Дирка трется о бедро и живот Тодда, а Тодд берет его руку и сжимает вокруг своего члена.

Голос Тодда срывается, когда он говорит:

– Я хочу, чтобы ты…

И Дирк трахает его, жестко и быстро, он трется о бедро Тодда и дрочит ему своей рукой, грубо, беспорядочно и совершенно не похоже на нежные поцелуи, которые он оставляет на его губах.

– Я… я присмотрю за тобой, Тодд, – выдыхает он, пока они двигаются. – Я…

Тодд тоже может быть громким, но в своем стиле – полузадушенные звуки, тяжелое дыхание, и каждое из них прекрасно и драгоценно до боли в сердце. Теперь он напряжен и неожиданно затихает, и Дирк чуть не пропускает момент, когда он кончает, отвлекаясь на тяжесть в своем животе, как предвестник, и резкий вдох Тодда у своего рта, когда они отстраняются друг от друга во время оргазма.

Тодд изливается ему на руку, но Дирк уже слишком близко к своей развязке, он не может остановиться. Он пытается прошептать извинения, но Тодд целует его, прижимая еще ближе, сильнее, давая Дирку трахнуть себя его бедром.

О, вот теперь Дирк ведет себя громко, очень громко, но он чувствует лишь вибрацию в своем горле, приятную вибрацию. Тодд смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза, запоминая каждый момент, как святое откровение.

– Кончи для меня, Дирк, – тихо и мягко говорит он. Его присутствие, как всегда, дает направление, успокаивает, даже в сердце бури. – Дай мне увидеть, как ты кончишь.

И, наконец, наконец-то, буря разразилась. Она прорывается сквозь Дирка волной удовольствия, она гремит и мерцает, когда Дирк выстанывает имя Тодда посреди собственного оргазма, который поднимается из самой глубины и кружит голову, заставляя выгнуться все тело. Он кончает Тодду на живот, и Тодд стонет громче, чем Дирк ожидал. Дирк в последний раз напрягается, а потом обмякает, когда буря внутри заканчивается, и он понимает, что имя Тодда все еще на его губах, хоть и тише.

– Дирк…

Руки Тодда находят его плечи и талию, и укладывают его на кровать рядом с собой, а потом прижимают к груди. Дирк понимает, что он дрожит и почти плачет от эмоций, которые сдерживал месяцами. Тодд крепкий и теплый, но он так же крепко хватается за Дирка и целует его так же отчаянно.

– Я люблю тебя, – выдыхает Тодд в поцелуй. – Я люблю тебя, Дирк.

– Я знаю, – голос Дирка дрожит. – Я тоже люблю тебя… о... о _боже_ мой…

Он смеется и дрожит, ощущения от оргазма еще не оставили его. Тодд тоже смеется, а потом прижимает его к себе ближе, шмыгая носом. Дирк смотрит на него, и видит слезу в его глазах.

– Что? Нет, не плачь!

Тодд смеется.

– Ты тоже почти плачешь!

– В смысле..! – Дирк указывает на него пальцем и шмыгает носом. – Да, хорошо! Мы оба не в порядке!

Тодд смеется громче, одна слеза сползает по щеке. Больше нет тревоги, Дирк понимает, что Тодд почти плачет по той же причине, что и он. Они оба слишком наполнены любовью и концентрированным счастьем, смешанными с ощущениями после оргазма и разрядки.

Это действительно чувствуется, как освобождение, во всех смыслах. Буря, которая пугала Дирка месяцами, оставила за собой такое чистое небо, что Дирк не может охватить его взглядом. Конечно, она вернется, в иной форме. В более победимой, нормальной и приносящей удовольствие. Скорее, как весенний дождь, после которого все вокруг расцветает. И да, по другим причинам их еще ждут бури. По опыту, жизнь Дирка полна ими. Но эта закончилась наилучшим образом – ужасное чувство сдерживания исчезло.

Теперь есть только Тодд, его Тодд, который смотрит на Дирка так, будто он для него целый мир.

– Нам, наверное… стоит привести себя в порядок, – говорит Тодд.

Он не может звучать практично, пока его глаза все еще блестят от слез и он улыбается так, но мило то, что он пытается вернуть их с неба на землю. – Будет гораздо удобнее.

И вот, Дирк не может перестать улыбаться, так что не ему говорить.

– Дирк?

– Точно! Да! Эм…

Дирк садится и достает пачку платочков из тумбочки. Эти маленькие пластиковые штучки Фара всегда носит с собой, и Дирк иногда «берет» их у нее. Дирк делает себе заметку поблагодарить Фару за то, что она заботится о его ежедневных потребностях, максимально корректно.

Когда они вытираются, Дирк смотрит на Тодда, чувствуя неясное смущение. Когда они больше не погружены в страсть, он неожиданно начинает беспокоиться, о некоторых из тех вещей, что он не то, что признал, а описал в деталях. Через мгновение он находит смелость спросить:

– Все… в порядке?

Тодд смотрит на него с улыбкой, от которой внутри все переворачивается.

– Ага.

– … Правда?

– _Да_. Боже, это было, – Тодд качает головой, пока сминает в шарик платочки, а потом смеется. – Ты помнишь, что когда мы встретились, ты кое-что сказал про то, что у меня скучная сексуальная жизнь?

Это не то, чего ожидает Дирк, и _нет_ , он _не_ помнит ничего такого. Его улыбка замирает.

– Я что? – потерянно говорит он.

Тодд просто смеется.

– Ты сказал, что у меня скучный-скучный секс.

Оу. Да, что-то такое Дирк бы точно мог сказать, если бы пробирался в чужой дом в надежде найти долгожданного ассистента.

– Я же не _знал_ , что влюблюсь в тебя!

– Дирк…

– И уж тем более, что у нас будет секс…

– Все было ровно наоборот, – спокойно прерывает его Тодд.

Дирк перестает психовать.

– … Наш… секс?

– Ага, – Тодд медленно и тепло улыбается. – Заниматься любовью. Трахаться. Это было…

– Хорошо?

– До одури хорошо, как ты выразился.

И теперь от улыбки Тодда в животе у Дирка все время что-то _переворачивается_ , что глупо, учитывая, что они только что делали.

– О. Это… Тодд бросает взгляд на довольную улыбку Дирка, а потом ухмыляется.

– Ты на шестьдесят процентов более пошлый, чем я думал.

– Нет, нет, Тодд, ты ошибаешься, – самодовольно говорит Дирк. – Я асексуален, а разве ты не знаешь, что мы все такие ванильные, так что я _не могу_ быть пошлым, ни на шестьдесят процентов, ни вообще, потому что я маленький и невинный…

Тодд кидает в него платочком, но Дирк уклоняется, потому что ожидал этого, а потом Тодд замирает, хмурясь.

– Тодд? Если ты опять про мою асексуальность, то я тебе клянусь, я _очень_ хотел трахнуть тебя…

– Нет, просто… – Тодд открывает рот. А потом закрывает, на его лице странное выражение. – Эм.

Дирк с нарастающим беспокойством смотрит, как он краснеет.

– … Тодд?

– Хорошо, я не хотел говорить в тот момент, и мне все понравилось, и все хорошо…

– О, боже.

– Нет, нет, все в порядке, просто… эм… это даже горячо, но эм… – Тодд вздыхает. – Та фантазия. Последняя, о которой ты говорил.

– … Да..? – говорит Дирк, беря себя в руки.

– Я именно об этом и думал.

Дирк задыхается от удивления.

– … Чт…

– В последний раз, когда я… – Тодд замолкает. – Об отеле. Это. Это то, о чем я думал.

– В смысле..?

– У нас была одна и та же фантазия, – Тодд краснеет еще сильнее. – Типа. Детально.

– … О, – Дирк обдумывает сказанное, а потом ярко улыбается, выпрямляясь. – Ловко!

Тодд внимательно смотрит на него.

– … _Ловко_?!

– Я думаю, это…

– У нас была _одна и та же фантазия_! – восклицает Тодд. – _Независимо_! Вплоть до движений рук!

– Ну, стоит признать, что это буквально самое сексуальное совпадение, которое со мной случалось, – Дирк пожимает плечами, – но это вряд ли так уже странно…

– О, боже.

– Не понимаю, почему ты так расстроен.

– Я не расстроен, я… Нет, знаешь, я расстроен, – говорит Тодд, совершенно не выглядя расстроенным, раздраженным или даже как-то иначе, кроме как по-дурацки счастливым. Дирк улыбается ему.

– А я считаю, что это романтично.

Тодд хмыкает.

– Кто б сомневался.

Это одна из самых неубедительных насмешек Тодда, которые Дирк когда-либо видел. Дирк падает на кровать, ухмыляясь сам себе.

– А еще у меня была фантазия о том, как ты обнимаешь меня после секса, – говорит он через плечо.

Тодд бурчит что-то о придурках-детективах, которым нравится всеми командовать, но к моменту, как он заканчивает, обе его руки обернуты вокруг Дирка, а его голова прижата к плечу Дирка.

Дирк растворяется в объятиях, просто наслаждаясь ими, чувствуя улыбку, которую Тодд пытается спрятать за его спиной, а потом и легкий поцелуй между лопаток. Дирк переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Тодда у себя на животе, удовлетворенно вздыхая, и Тодд гладит его руку, даже не задумываясь.

После долгого момента блаженства, Дирк вспоминает кое-что и ухмыляется.

– И в моей фантазии, – говорит он, – по дикому стечению обстоятельств, на столе в кухне были маффины…

Тодд стонет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(Висайя (бисайя) — наиболее многочисленная этнолингвистическая группа Филиппин)
> 
> Примечания 2: Иииии, мы закончили! Спасибо всем, кто оставлял комментарии. И как вы видите, последняя глава превратилась в две монструозные, вот почему нам понадобился отдых. Правда, я очень благодарна за то, что нам не оставили ни одного грубого комментария, зато оставили множество милых, и мы знали, что люди ждут продолжения, не давя на нас. Вы, ребята, такие терпеливые и прекрасные. <3  
> Я перенесла все свои фики с рейтингом на другой аккаунт, так что, наверное, я удалю свои старые ответы. Просто пытаюсь разделить аккаунты, но это все еще я, очевидно. Мой тумблер теперь тут (https://glasgowbones.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Примечания переводчика 2: Я считаю что это очень мило, но автор и правда асексуал, либо я это я такой озабоченный придурок, но я б на месте Тодда сломался страниц на десять раньше и заорал что-то вроде «да, блять, люблю-обожаю, все что захочешь, а теперь, блять, просто дай мне кончить!», а обнимашки и прочее оставил бы на второй заход. Но может это со мной что не так, люди разные)

**Author's Note:**

> Подробные предупреждения: Дирка и Тодда парализуют наркотиком, так что они остаются в сознании, но не могут двигаться. Плохие парни (скорее неуклюжие, чем угрожающие) не знают, что делать, так что укладывают Дирка с Тоддом на кровать, делая вид, что они обнимаются. Плохие парни уходят. Тодд и Дирк остаются так лежать несколько минут, во время которых Тодд психует, потому что хочет быть ближе к Дирку, но не в таких обстоятельствах. Потом приходит Фара, и сцена заканчивается. После Тодд думает обо всем этом, и возбуждается не от самой ситуации, а от того, как близко они были с Дирком.  
> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста оставьте комментарий, мне интересно знать, что вы думаете!!  
> Мой Тумблер: https://gallantrejoinder.tumblr.com/  
> Псст, teacupsandcyanide хочет написать продолжение от лица Дирка, и если вам хочется, напишите об этом.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Нам повезло, все части уже написаны, так что буду выкладывать по мере перевода) Ссылку в шапке ставлю на первую часть, в ней есть ссылки на остальные)


End file.
